<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wild Horses by lallyloo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908490">Wild Horses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallyloo/pseuds/lallyloo'>lallyloo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Camping, Eventual Happy Ending, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mild Angst, Repressed Feelings, Slow Burn, Softness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallyloo/pseuds/lallyloo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his first year of college, Link is back home for the summer and his mom sends him to work at his grandparent’s farm. While there he meets the new farmhand and everything he thought about his life is soon turned upside down.</p><p>An AU where Link grew up in Buies Creek but Rhett grew up in Georgia. See notes for more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin &amp; Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this story Rhett is 22 and Link is 18/19. I know almost nothing about Link’s maternal grandparents or college schedules in the US so please suspend your disbelief. I'm sure Rhett's real life parents would not do anything depicted here, this is all AU fiction. Takes place roughly in the mid/late 90’s. Ratings are likely to change a bit as it goes on. It’ll probably be a slow burn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link curses to himself as the wheel of the garbage can catches on a groove in the driveway and tips over, spilling its contents all over the asphalt behind him. He’s still picking up bits of orange peel and candy bar wrappers when his mom’s car pulls in, passing him slowly and slipping under the carport. He slides his foot along a mound of old coffee grounds, kicking them onto the grass so he doesn’t have to pick them up. Then he relatches the lid and wheels the bin to the end of the driveway.</p>
<p>When he turns back toward the house his mom is standing by her car watching him.</p>
<p>“Hi,” he says, brushing his palms together as he walks, trying to remove the sticky grime.</p>
<p>She smiles at him. “How was your day?”</p>
<p>“Fine until five minutes ago.” He leans in to kiss her cheek. “We need a new garbage can.”</p>
<p>“You just need to be more careful with it.”</p>
<p>He doesn’t reply because she’s probably right, and he follows her into the house. She sets her purse down on the table and looks around at the clean counter and empty sink.  </p>
<p>“What did you have for supper?”</p>
<p>“Pizza rolls.”</p>
<p>“Link.”</p>
<p>“Hey, you bought them! I just eat them.”</p>
<p>“I also bought vegetables,” his mom says as she opens the fridge.</p>
<p>“I didn’t see them.”</p>
<p>His mom shoots him a skeptical look. “There are carrots and cucumbers right here, you can’t miss them.”</p>
<p>Link shrugs and reaches past her to grab a can of Mello Yello.</p>
<p>“<i>Link</i>” she sighs, “You can’t eat this way forever. Did you eat like this at school?”</p>
<p>“The dorm has a cafeteria. I mostly ate there.”</p>
<p>She doesn’t ask <i>what</i> he ate and he doesn’t offer any other information, so she seems to give up.</p>
<p>Link sits down at the table and watches as she begins preparing food for herself. Her job keeps her late most nights and Link is quite happy to get his own meals. He’s cooked for her a few times over the years, but the results were often barely edible and she eventually told him his efforts were appreciated but not needed. So most nights he sits at the table while she cooks and they chat about their days. It’s a comfortable routine they’ve fallen back into, and it’s something he missed when he was away at school.</p>
<p>She has just tossed some chopped carrots into a pot when she asks the question he’s been dreading.</p>
<p>“How’s your job search going?”</p>
<p>It’s been just over a week since he moved back. He’s dropped off resumes at a few places but mostly he’s been hoping to just enjoy his summer at home. </p>
<p>“It’s fine,” he replies, trying to sound confident and hoping it’ll make her stop asking. “I’m sure someone’s gonna call me for an interview soon.”</p>
<p>“Mm hmm.”</p>
<p>He knows that sound and he knows she’s thinking about something.</p>
<p>“I’ve been thinking,” she begins, and he can guess what she’s about to say. “Your grandparents could use another hand at the farm this summer–”</p>
<p>“<i>No</i>, Mom,” he interrupts. “I don’t want to work at the farm. I’m sure someone’s gonna call any day now. I’ll put out some more resumes tomorrow just to be sure.”</p>
<p>“Link.”</p>
<p>“<i>Mom</i>, I don’t like working there,” he insists, and it’s true. He’s spent other summers working at the farm and he’s always been miserable. It’s backbreaking work, it’s hot, the hours are incredibly long, and he comes home smelling awful. The animals are the only upside, but not enough of an upside to make him willingly spend his entire summer at the farm.</p>
<p>“You know your granddad’s lungs are bad,” she says quietly. “And it seems like they’re gettin’ worse.”</p>
<p>Link wants to keep protesting, but he makes himself shut up for a minute.  </p>
<p>“I know it’s not your ideal job, but it’s <i>a</i> job,” she continues. “You need some money, and your grandparents need some help.”</p>
<p>“Mom.”</p>
<p>“Link, it might be your granddad’s last summer. He needs help and I’d feel better if you were there.” She doesn’t look up from the carrots, and Link can’t bring himself to argue with her even though he really wants to.</p>
<p>He sighs audibly. “Fine. When do I have to start?”</p>
<p>He’s hoping she’ll say in a week, or after the weekend at least, maybe a fresh start on Monday.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“WHAT?”</p>
<p>She gives the carrots once last stir before replacing the lid. Then she heads over to the phone on the wall, picks it up and starts to dial the number. It takes a moment before someone answers.</p>
<p>“Mama?” His mom turns away from him as she speaks into the receiver, as if facing away will somehow keep Link from hearing the conversation. “Yes, he’s gonna come out tomorrow.”</p>
<p><i>Hmm.</i> Link watches the back of his mom’s head, and realisation dawns on him that they likely discussed this earlier in the day and he never really had a say in the matter.</p>
<p>“Okay, you take care.” She hangs up the phone and heads back to the pot on the stove.</p>
<p>“You should probably be off to bed soon,” she says, “you’ll have a big day tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Link lets out a frustrated sigh as he gets up from the table and heads for the hallway.</p>
<p>“Link,” his mom calls to him, and he turns to look at her.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she says.</p>
<p>He walks back and gives her a kiss on the cheek and then heads to his room to get ready for bed. </p>
<p>He’s sure tomorrow is going to be miserable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link starts up his truck before reaching over and shuffling through a bunch of cassettes on the passenger seat. He pops one out of its case and shoves it into the tape deck on the dashboard. The music blares suddenly and he reaches over to turn it down a bit.</p>
<p>His mom is standing under the carport watching him. She’s still in her robe, which is a glaring reminder of exactly how goddamn early it is.</p>
<p>He gives her a quick wave as he backs out and then he’s on the road, heading out into the country.</p>
<p>His grandparent’s farm is only about twenty minutes from his house, but it’s always felt like the middle of nowhere to Link. Likely because the old farmhouse seems more ancient than any other home he’s been in and how could this place possibly be located anywhere near his modern house with air conditioning, cable tv, and an actual working dishwasher? The outside is all old clapboard siding, the inside is faded woodwork and rattling windows, and floors that seem to creak with every step.</p>
<p>It always makes Link feel like he’s taken a step back in time to some decade long before he was born. But the farmhouse also gives Link a familiar and homey feeling, and he knows that’s all because of his grandmother. She cooks and bakes and knits and sews, and when he was smaller she used to make massive quilts that now cover every bed in the house. There are family photos on the walls and even a few pieces of artwork he did when he was a kid – now a bit brittle and faded but still hanging prominently for all to see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link drives up the long lane, under the arching oak trees, and pulls up next to his granddad’s rickety farm truck. He can remember his granddad driving it when Link was just a kid, and it seemed old then, and every time Link visits he’s shocked to see it’s still running.</p>
<p>He puts his truck in park and glances up at the farmhouse. His granddad is sitting in his rocking chair on the front porch. Link knows he’s likely waiting to give instructions on everything, wanting things done exactly the way he’s done things for fifty years. Link also knows he’ll likely forget most of his granddad’s instructions and fail to meet his high standards because it’s pretty much how things go when Link works on the farm. But his mom wants him to try, and he’d do pretty much anything to make his mom happy, so here he is.</p>
<p>“Hi granddad,” Link says as he climbs the porch steps. It’s only then that he notices the oxygen tank next to his grandfather and the thin tube running up and into his nostrils.</p>
<p>“Mornin’ son.” His voice is weaker than Link remembers and he suddenly feels bad that he hasn’t been to visit since he moved back home.</p>
<p>“You best be gettin’ here earlier if you wanna be much use this summer.”</p>
<p>Link isn’t quite sure what to say because it’s pretty damn early already, but he knows his granddad doesn’t like excuses, so he’s relieved when the screen door creaks open and his grandma rushes out.</p>
<p>“Hey Sugar!”</p>
<p>She’s reaching up to wrap Link in a hug, and then she leans back to look him over, touching his forehead and his cheeks.</p>
<p>“You doin’ okay? You haven’t been to see us yet.”</p>
<p>“I’m good, Grandma.” He lets her check him over, a small part of him happy to have someone loving on him. “I’ve just been busy with moving and stuff.”</p>
<p>His grandma gives him another squeeze. “It’s so good to have you home.”</p>
<p>Link just smiles and listens and lets her fuss over him.</p>
<p>“You had your breakfast yet?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I ate before I left the house.”</p>
<p>“Well if you’re still hungry you just tell me. I can warm up some bacon and there’s fresh eggs on the counter. It’ll only take a minute.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, really, I’m full.”</p>
<p>She nods with a smile. “I’ll have a good lunch ready for you then. Soup and biscuits. That sound okay?”</p>
<p>Link smiles back. “That sounds great.”</p>
<p>“Best be gettin’ to work,” his granddad interrupts. “Nothing’s gonna get done just standin’ here all day.”</p>
<p>“Hush now,” his grandma says. “He just got here and he’s got all summer to work his tail off. Let me see him for a minute.”</p>
<p>She fusses over him for a bit longer, asking about school and moving and how his mom is doing with her job <i>and doesn’t she work too hard?</i> and Link almost forgets that he’s supposed to be down at the barn working.</p>
<p>But then his granddad is getting up from his chair and yanking the tube from his nostrils.</p>
<p>His grandma’s attention immediately moves from Link to his granddad. “You should be leavin’ that in there!”</p>
<p>Link watches as his granddad waves his hand in the air as he gestures to the porch stairs and the barns beyond.</p>
<p>“Time to get to work.”</p>
<p>He shuffles past Link, and starts making his way down the porch stairs, his hand gripping tightly to the rickety handrail.  Link makes a mental note to see about replacing the handrail this summer, and quickly follows behind him.</p>
<p>His grandma calls after him. “You be sure to come back up to the house for lunch!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His granddad is surprisingly quick as they walk toward the barnyard and Link is nodding as the old man talks, outlining the tasks that need to be done, how to do them, when to do them, don’t forget this and don’t forget that, <i>and don’t quit until it’s done</i>. His granddad takes a breath between each item on the list.</p>
<p>“I hired a farmhand couple months ago,” his granddad continues. “He’s a good worker so you listen to him. If he tells you to do somethin’ some way you do it that way.”</p>
<p>Link is still nodding. “I will.”</p>
<p>He follows his granddad into the horse barn, trying to remember all of the instructions but mostly failing miserably. He figures the other guy will tell him if he forgets something.</p>
<p>“Here he is.”</p>
<p>They approach a man who is sitting on an overturned pail, a horse’s hoof held tightly under his arm as he picks the impacted junk out of the bottom of it.</p>
<p>“Rhett,” his granddad says, and Link watches as the guy sets the hoof down and gives the horse a gentle pat on its side. Then he rises to standing and turns to face them, and Link is pretty sure he’s the tallest man he’s ever seen. He’s always thought of himself as tall at six feet, but this guy is far above that.</p>
<p>“This here’s my grandson,” his granddad says. “He’ll be workin’ with you, so if he needs tellin’ don’t be afraid to tell him what’s what.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Rhett says, offering his hand to Link. “Pleased to meet you.”</p>
<p>Link reaches out to shake his hand. “Nice to meet you too.”</p>
<p>Rhett has a full beard and Link guesses him to be at least twenty-five or twenty-six. He seems older than Link anyway.  He’s friendly enough though, saying hello at least, which is a relief because some of the farmhands Link’s had to work with in the past were just miserable old jackasses.</p>
<p>His granddad gives a few more instructions before he seems satisfied and then he’s shuffling toward the barn door.</p>
<p>Link takes a couple steps forward, wondering if he should follow him and help him walk back.  </p>
<p>“Granddad, are you gonna be okay getting back to the house?”</p>
<p>“You worry about yourself.” His granddad waves him off. “There’s work that needs done.”</p>
<p>Link watches the old man leave before he turns around. Rhett is already back to work.</p>
<p>“I’m Link, by the way,” Link says. “I’m pretty sure my granddad left that part out. He’s not much of a talker.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but your grandma is.” Rhett turns to look at him. “She talks about you all the time.”</p>
<p>Link cringes. “Sorry you have to listen to all that.”</p>
<p>“It’s cool, man.” Rhett turns back to the horse and Link looks around for something to do.</p>
<p>“Is there one–  I mean, should I– ”</p>
<p>“You should get their feed,” Rhett replies without turning around again. “Your granddad said I should leave that for you to do.”</p>
<p>“He did?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he was down here yesterday givin’ me all the instructions.”</p>
<p>“Yesterday? I didn’t even know I was coming here yesterday.”</p>
<p>Rhett looks at him again, a smiling playing on his mouth. “Well they did. They’ve been talkin’ about it for over a week now.”</p>
<p>Link lets out a breath of frustration. “Shit. I should’ve known.”</p>
<p>He can hear Rhett chuckling behind him as he heads to the feed bins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time noon rolls around, Link is covered in a layer of sweat and dust and dirt. He’s done all the feedings, mucked all the stalls, and he’s in the middle of helping Rhett move some hay bales from the main barn down to the horse barn when he hears his grandma ringing the lunch bell.</p>
<p>Link glances up at Rhett, but Rhett is still tossing bales into the trailer and if he hears the bell he’s not saying so. Other than work-related chatter, they haven’t spoken since the introduction that morning. Link briefly considers following Rhett’s lead and finishing the task at hand, but then his stomach growls loudly and he really just wants to go eat food.</p>
<p>“You wanna stop and have lunch?”</p>
<p>Rhett tosses another bale. “I don’t usually go until I’m done,” Rhett replies, reaching for another bale.  </p>
<p>“Let me guess, my granddad has opinions about whether food should come before work.”</p>
<p>He can see Rhett smile as he tosses another bale into the trailer. “You got it, man.”</p>
<p>“Come on, I’ll cover for us if he asks.”</p>
<p>Rhett stops to look at him, considering. “Your grandma does make a good lunch.”</p>
<p>“Yeah and if we don’t go now it’ll be cold.”</p>
<p>Rhett looks at the bales they still need to move and then looks back at Link. Link gives him a hopeful smile.</p>
<p>“Hot soup? Warm biscuits?”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Rhett says, “let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They chat a bit on the way up to the house. Rhett says he’s from Georgia, just travelling through. Link says he’s back from college for the summer, which Rhett already knows because Link’s grandma has been talking about it for weeks. It’s easy conversation and Link is smiling when they reach the farmhouse.</p>
<p>He points to the handrail as they climb the porch stairs. “We should try to replace that this summer.”</p>
<p>Rhett nods. “I’ve been thinkin’ the same thing.”</p>
<p>Then Link’s grandma is calling to them through the screen door and telling them to wash their hands and get their behinds to the table for lunch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link lowers his head while his granddad says grace and as soon as they’ve all said <i>amen</i> he’s spooning delicious soup into his mouth and shovelling down warm biscuits.</p>
<p>“You boys get all your jobs done this mornin’?”</p>
<p>Link shoots a look across the table at Rhett and Rhett’s eyes flick to his for a moment. When Rhett opens his mouth to speak Link talks over him.</p>
<p>“We got everything done for the morning,” Link says, taking another bite of his biscuit.</p>
<p>His granddad stares at him, but Link just smiles confidently around a mouthful of food.</p>
<p>His granddad looks over at Rhett. “That true?”</p>
<p>Rhett’s still looking at Link and his gaze quickly moves to the old man. “Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>“Now, you just leave them alone,” his grandma interrupts, reaching over to set another biscuit on Link’s plate. “They’ve been workin’ hard this morning, let them eat in peace.”</p>
<p>She sets another biscuit on Rhett’s plate too and he nods his appreciation and says thank you.</p>
<p>“Did Rhett tell you he’s from Georgia?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we were talking about it on the way up from the barn.”</p>
<p>Then his grandma starts talking, <i>and talking</i>, and for the next several minutes she talks their ears off about how Rhett is travelling through and he’s got family back in Georgia, and he’s twenty-two, and maybe Link can show him around Buies Creek since they’re so close in age. </p>
<p>“You’re twenty-two?”</p>
<p>Rhett nods. “Yep, I’ll be twenty-three in October.”</p>
<p>“Link will be nineteen soon,” his grandma is saying and Link feels a bit embarrassed about it. It sounds pretty young, especially when his grandma is the one saying it.</p>
<p>Rhett just nods and smiles though, and continues with his lunch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They don’t say much more until they’ve finished eating and they’re heading back to the barn.</p>
<p>“We should hurry,” Rhett says, “before your granddad follows us down here and figures out we lied to him.”</p>
<p>Link nods in agreement and quickens his pace to keep up with Rhett.</p>
<p>“I didn’t realise you were twenty-two.”</p>
<p>Rhett looks over at him as they walk. “How old did you think I was?”</p>
<p>“I dunno. Maybe twenty-six?”</p>
<p>Rhett laughs. “I look that old?”</p>
<p>“I mean.. you’ve got a beard, man.”</p>
<p>Rhett reaches up to run his hand across his jaw. “Weak chin,” he says with a smile, “it’s a disguise.”</p>
<p>Link laughs. “It’s cool.”</p>
<p>Then they’re back at the barn and back to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link is surprised to find the first couple weeks at the farm aren't completely awful. It’s work, but it’s not as unpleasant as it’s been in other years. He and Rhett fall into a pretty easy routine, each doing their own jobs and working together when the need arises. And if Link misses one of his granddad’s orders Rhett finds a way to remind him without being a total dick about it.</p><p> </p><p>Link is coming back from the field one afternoon when he hears what sounds like a radio playing in the horse barn. As he gets closer he realises it’s a Merle Haggard song:</p><p>
  <i>“...wish I enjoyed what makes my living<br/>
Did what I do with a willin' hand..”</i>
</p><p>It’s one of his favourites. He’s about to round the door and go inside, wondering how the hell Rhett convinced his granddad to let them have a radio in the barn, when he realises it’s not a radio at all. Rhett is singing.</p><p>Link freezes outside the door, listening as Rhett hits the chorus:</p><p>
  <i>“The way I am, don't fit my shackles<br/>
The way I am, reality<br/>
I can almost see that bobber dancin'<br/>
So I just dream and keep on being the way I am..”</i>
</p><p>Link knows every line and it takes everything in him not to sing along. He mouths the words a bit, but mostly he just tries to listen. He’s not entirely sure why it’s intriguing, but he tells himself it’s because it’s Merle. It’s not surprising to hear someone singing country music in the south, but the fact that it’s Merle Haggard feels like something special to Link. Most of his friends just give him a look of confusion when he mentions Merle, or if they know his music at all they usually dismiss it as their dad’s music, or worse their <i>granddad’s</i> music.</p><p>Link stays outside the door, worried that if Rhett sees him he’ll stop singing. One of the barn cats rubs against Link’s leg and he leans down to give it a gentle pat, listening as Rhett’s singing trails off.  He figures he’ll give it another minute before going in, just so Rhett doesn’t think he was listening outside like a creep, which <i>he was</i> but that’s besides the point.</p><p>Just as he moves to head inside, Rhett comes through the door and slams right into him.</p><p>“Shit, man,” Rhett says, his hand gripping Link’s arm for a moment as if he’s trying to keep him upright. “you alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m good,” Link stammers, and he wonders if Rhett realises he’s been standing there. “I heard you singing, so I was just..” he motions with his hand, gesturing to the door, trying to explain why he’s standing there, “..listening.”</p><p>“It’s cool,” Rhett replies, and if he’s embarrassed he’s not showing it. “I sometimes sing to the horses. Calms them down, I think.”</p><p>“Are you a Merle fan?”</p><p>Rhett visibly perks up with the question. “Yeah, man! Are you?”</p><p>“<i>YES</i>.” Link replies. “The man is my hero.”</p><p>Rhett is nodding enthusiastically, so Link starts talking about albums, and favorite songs, and he becomes so absorbed in the idea of finding a fellow Merle fan that he’s thrown when Rhett interrupts to ask him why he was heading to the horse barn. Link honestly can’t remember.</p><p>Rhett just laughs and motions for him to walk with him to the main barn. They’ve still got animals to feed, and they’re supposed to get the old tractor put away before dinner because it’s supposed to rain that night.</p><p>“Okay, now tell me your favourite songs again,” Rhett says as they walk.</p><p>They spend the next couple hours talking about Merle and quoting their favourite lyrics, somehow managing to finish all their jobs in between the chatter.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>“You look happy about something.”<p>Link had been listening to his mom talk about her day, just sitting at the table as usual.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re smiling to yourself,” his mom says. “Does that mean the farm isn’t so bad?”</p><p>“Oh.” Link furrows his brow as he considers his answer. “Yeah, it’s fine.”</p><p>His mom shakes her head gently and turns back to the food on the stove. “Well somethin’s got you happy.”</p><p>“Just thinking ‘bout Merle Haggard,” he says, and it feels mostly like the truth.</p><p>His mom just nods. “You and your music..”</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Link sits in his room with his double deck cassette player on his lap. He sticks a blank tape in one side and a Merle tape in the other. Then he’s rewinding and fast-forwarding and hitting record and filling a tape with songs for Rhett. He’s never made a mixed tape for anyone but himself, and he’s suddenly obsessed with getting just the right songs in just the right order. He mixes Rhett’s favourites with his own and adds a few others to round it all out.</p><p>It’s past midnight when he’s finally finished. Link labels the tape MERLE on both sides, writes MERLE in huge letters on the inside cover, and then he heads to bed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Link finds Rhett in the tack room when he gets to the farm the next morning. Rhett is carrying equipment on both arms, trying to rearrange things, so Link just holds up the tape for a second, catching Rhett’s eye with it before he sets it onto a half-empty shelf.<p>“I made this for you,” he says.</p><p>Rhett’s looking over at him, squinting a bit. “What is it?”</p><p>“A mixed tape,” Link replies, “it’s all Merle.”</p><p>He’s surprised by how surprised Rhett looks and it suddenly occurs to Link that maybe this is weird. Is it weird to make a mixed tape for a guy you just met?</p><p>“Is that weird?”</p><p>“<i>Nah, man!</i>” The surprise on Rhett’s face is immediately replaced with a smile. “It’ll be awesome. I’ll listen to it in my truck.”</p><p>The feeling of uncertainty remains, but Link attempts to return the smile.</p><p>“Well, I’m gonna get the feed and then I’ll be over in the main barn if you need help with anything.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Link spends the morning focused on his tasks, trying to ignore the nagging doubt lingering at the back of his mind. Was it weird to make a mixed tape for Rhett? He’s never felt the urge to do it for anyone before so it’s not a question he’s ever had to consider. <i>Friends make mixed tapes for each other, right?</i> But are they friends at this point? Yes. Maybe. <i>Does it matter? It’s just a mixed tape</i>.  He attempts to forget the amount of time he put into the tape and the need to get it just right. <i>It’s not weird.</i></p><p>He doesn’t see Rhett again until it’s nearly lunchtime. Link is usually the one seeking out Rhett at noon, wanting to leave as soon as they hear his grandma ringing the bell, so he’s surprised when Rhett seeks him out in the barn and interrupts his work.</p><p>“You wanna start walkin’ up for lunch?”</p><p>“She hasn’t rung the bell yet.”</p><p>“No, but she will any minute. I wanna stop at the milk house before we eat.”</p><p>Link just shrugs and nods, leaving his unfinished work behind him as he follows Rhett out of the barn.</p><p>“What do you need to do at the milk house?”</p><p>Rhett reaches up to tap the pocket of his work shirt and it makes a little <i>click click</i> sound.</p><p>“I wanna drop my tape off there so it doesn’t get lost in the barn or somethin’.”</p><p>Link smiles to himself. If it’s weird, Rhett doesn’t seem bothered by it.</p><p> </p><p>Link hasn’t been in the milk house since he was a kid.  It used to be a bit of a playhouse for him when he was young, with just a couple rooms to run around in and some old furniture. Now it’s where the farmhands stay for the summer, so Link hasn’t had a reason to be inside it.</p><p>He stands just inside the door while Rhett moves around the milk house. Rhett sets the tape on the table and then disappears into the tiny bedroom. “I’ll just be a second,” he says.</p><p>The milk house has changed quite a bit since Link was last in it. It’s clear his grandma has tried her best to fix it up so it’s comfortable, or at least liveable. The main area has an old fridge, a hot plate, a sink, and a table with two mismatched chairs. There are red gingham curtains on the windows which Link knows his grandma sewed because they match the ones in the farmhouse.</p><p>He knows there’s a little makeshift bathroom in one of the smaller rooms with a toilet and shower, and from his spot at the door he can see the bedroom has a bed and one single chair. His eyes travel over the room again, looking for Rhett’s belongings. There doesn’t seem to be much, just some clothes on a chair and several books on the table.</p><p>“No stereo, huh?” Link calls from the door.</p><p>Rhett comes back into the room, shaking his head with a smile. “That’s why I’ll have to listen in my truck.”</p><p>He reaches out to hand a book to Link, and Link reads the cover as he takes it: <i>Merle Haggard: Sing Me Back Home - My Life</i>. </p><p>“Have you read that one?”</p><p>“No,” Link replies. “Can I borrow it?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s why I’m handin’ it to you,” Rhett says. “I don’t have much here except books. So take it if you wanna read it.”</p><p>“Thanks, man.”  Link looks over the book’s cover again and then tucks it under his arm.</p><p>As if on cue, the lunch bell rings from the farmhouse and they head out the door.</p><p>“Hey, I forgot to say thanks,” Rhett says as they walk up to the farmhouse. “I really appreciate you makin’ me somethin’.”</p><p>“It’s cool,” Link replies. “Thanks for the book.”</p><p>Before they go inside the farmhouse, Link stops at his truck and sets the book on the dashboard.</p><p>The next morning Link brings his cassette player out to the farm and leaves it at the milk house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s been working at the farm for a few weeks when he first spends the night. Link hasn’t slept over at the farm since he was a kid. Even during past summers – when he’d work late and have to be back early the following morning – he’d find any excuse to get home to cool air and comfort.</p><p>So when his grandma first insists he stay over his initial thought is <i>hell no</i>.  The farmhouse is stifling in the summer, there’s nothing to do, and he’s pretty sure his granddad will want to wake him up before the sun even touches the horizon. But despite the initial resistance he finds himself agreeing. It’ll give him a chance to have a proper visit with his grandma. That’s what he tells himself anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want another cookie?”</p><p>It’s a couple hours after supper, and Link and his grandma are sitting on the porch together. She used to bake when he’d stay over, usually cakes or cookies or muffins, and when he was younger he’d finish an entire plate of treats if given the opportunity. It’s clear she hasn’t forgotten, because she’s been pushing cookies on him all evening. Not that he minds at all, but he <i>is</i> getting full.</p><p>Link leans back in the rocking chair and gently pats his stomach. “They’re so good, but I can’t eat another one.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>Link smiles, “I’m sure.”</p><p>They talk for a long while, and she fills him in on the goings-on at the farm – her voice falling into a whisper when she talks about his granddad and his health. She explains that he doesn’t want anyone fussing over him, and he doesn’t even want them talking about his illness – as if not talking about it will make things go away. Link just nods and listens until his grandma finally says “enough about all that! Tell me more about school.”</p><p>Link tells her about his year away, the courses he took, and the friends he made, and they talk long enough to watch the sun go down.</p><p>They’ve fallen into a comfortable silence when the sound of a truck engine rumbles up from down near the barn. After a moment, headlights shine over the driveway and Link watches as Rhett’s truck goes past the farmhouse and out to the road.</p><p>“Where’s he goin’?”</p><p>“Not sure,” his grandma replies, “he sometimes disappears in the evenings.”</p><p>“You think he’s going into town?”</p><p>“I have no idea, honey. He’s never said and it’s not my business to ask.”</p><p>A pang of some sort of feeling hits Link. If he thought about it he’d say it was jealousy, but his mind pushes it away. If Rhett does something by himself in the evenings, it’s not any business of Link’s. And if he’s meeting someone in town it’s <i>definitely</i> not Link’s business. He’s not even sure why he cares.</p><p> </p><p>But apparently he does care, because it stays on his mind for the rest of the evening. It nags at him even after they go inside and he climbs the stairs to bed. He’s in the second bedroom on the right – his mom’s childhood bedroom. It’s got a rickety twin bed, a bookshelf full of old children’s books, a lamp on the bedside table with a horribly yellowed bulb in it, and a window that looks out over the front yard of the farmhouse. His grandma has put an oscillating fan next to his bed and he cranks it up, hoping it’ll keep him somewhat cool through the night.</p><p>Link manages to fall asleep, but his brain pulls him from slumber when he hears the sound of truck tires moving quietly over the gravel driveway. The room is illuminated for a moment as headlights briefly light up the bedroom window. </p><p>Rhett is back.</p><p>Link looks over at the little clock on the bedside table. <i>1:24</i>.</p><p>That feeling that definitely isn’t jealousy hits him again.  And then he forces himself to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He wakes to the smell of pancakes and bacon and for a second Link feels like a kid again. Waking up in the farmhouse is a familiar feeling he didn’t realise he’d been missing. He used to love sleeping over there – waking in the cozy bed, eating a delicious breakfast, and then spending the day exploring a million places. The fan has cooled the room down quite a bit and he’s huddled under an old quilt which he likely pulled over himself sometime during the night. He lounges in bed for a moment, watching the early morning sunlight coming through the faded curtains, and he’s feeling perfectly peaceful until his brain reminds him he’s supposed to be getting up and going to work.</p><p>Link sighs as he sits up and reaches for his clothes from yesterday. He dresses quickly, gets cleaned up a bit, and heads downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>When he sits down at the table his grandma sets a full plate of food in front of him and he shovels most of it down, hoping to finish before his granddad starts asking specifics about the work from the day before and whether or not it’s been done to his standards. Link has been getting pretty much everything done on time, and Rhett usually helps with any little details he’s missed.</p><p><i>Rhett</i>.</p><p>Link had been so focused on nostalgia he hadn’t thought about Rhett or where he’d been the night before. </p><p>But now he’s thinking about it. And honestly, the guy probably has a girlfriend in town. Or is looking for one. <i>It makes sense.</i> And hell, if he does have a girlfriend maybe it’s someone Link knows. Maybe that girl has a friend and they can double date. Link hasn’t been out with anyone in awhile.  <i>Why the hell is he thinking about this?</i></p><p>Link swallows another bite of pancake.</p><p>“Does Rhett not come up for breakfast?”</p><p>“He’s been and gone,” his granddad says. “So you better finish up and get down there before he’s done his work and moved onto yours.”</p><p>Link takes a couple more bites, and then heads out the door and down to the barn.</p><p> </p><p>Rhett is in the horse barn when Link arrives. He looks pretty much the same as he does everyday. No sign of exhaustion after being out half the night. Rhett glances up when Link walks in, greets him with his usual smile and “mornin’” and then he’s back to work.</p><p>Link stands at the feed bin for a moment, considering, and then he just says “mornin’” back and gets to work.</p><p> </p><p>He manages to wait until noon before he asks. He’s been waiting for Rhett to mention it, but they can only talk about so much when they’re working, and the lunchtime walk up to the farmhouse seems to be where most of their conversations happen.</p><p>They’ve just stepped out of the barn when Link casually asks, “anything much going on in town last night?”</p><p>Rhett looks over at him. “In town?”</p><p>“Yeah, when you left last night? I thought maybe you’d gone into town.”</p><p>“Oh, I–”</p><p>“I mean, you don’t have to tell me. It’s not my business or anything.”</p><p>“No–”</p><p>“I just thought maybe if you were meeting a girl it might be someone I know. And that would be cool.</p><p>“No, I–”</p><p>“Or, you know, I can introduce you to some people if you’re looking– ”</p><p>“<i>Link</i>,” Rhett laughs, “let me talk.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Link says, forcing himself to shut up.</p><p>“I wasn’t in town.”</p><p>Link remains silent, looking over at Rhett as they walk.</p><p>“I went fishing.”</p><p>“Fishing?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Rhett shrugs. “Can’t do it during the day because I’m working. And they tend to bite better after dark anyway.”</p><p>A strange sense of relief washes over Link and he doesn’t let himself consider it too much.</p><p>“Oh,” he lets himself say. “That’s cool, man.”</p><p>Rhett looks at him with a confused sort of smirk. “You wanna come with me sometime?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Link says, “I mean, sure, that’d be great.”</p><p>“Well okay then,” Rhett smiles, “I’ll let you know next time and we’ll go together.”</p><p>Link just nods and he’s pretty sure he’s smiling like an idiot. But Rhett is smiling back at him so it’s alright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhett mentions fishing a few days later and Link says yes right away. The plan is to go just as the sun sets, so Link arranges to stay at the farmhouse overnight.</p>
<p>After they finish their work on the farm, Link goes home to shower and get some clean work clothes for the next day. He warms up some bagel bites and eats a handful of chips alone at the kitchen table, then he leaves a note for his mom on the counter, grabs his fishing gear and heads back to the farm.</p>
<p>When he arrives his grandparents are sitting in their rockers on the porch so he stops to chat for a minute. His granddad tries to offer advice about late-night fishing – so completely sure they’ll be doing it all wrong – until finally Link’s grandma shushes him up and motions for Link to escape while he can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link knocks on the milk house door and Rhett’s voice calls, “It’s open!”</p>
<p>When Link steps inside Rhett is moving around gathering last minute things, so Link just stands by the door. It’s strange to be in the milk house so late. Link is used to the dark shadows the daylight cast in there years ago, so to see the place lit up with actual lights is a bit jarring.</p>
<p>“Looks different,” he says, looking around, and Rhett gives him a quizzical look.</p>
<p>“What does?”</p>
<p>“This place. I don’t think I’ve ever been in here at night.”</p>
<p>“Oh really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I played in here when I was a kid, but always during the day.”</p>
<p>“Was it set up the same back then?”</p>
<p>“No, it was an actual milk house and then eventually it was just storage.”</p>
<p>Rhett nods. “Your grandma’s fixed it up pretty nice.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s not as creepy as it was back then.”</p>
<p>Rhett laughs and Link immediately feels like a jerk.</p>
<p>“Wow, sorry, I just mean it’s nicer now.”</p>
<p>“Hey man, it doesn’t bother me,” Rhett smiles at him, “it’s not my house.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They close up the milk house and climb into Rhett’s truck. It’s bigger and older than Link’s little Nissan, and it’s got one seat that stretches across the entire cab. There’s a tape deck in the dashboard and Link is a little surprised it’s not an 8-track. He secures his lap belt as Rhett reaches over and pops a cassette in. It only takes a second for Link to recognise it as the one he made for Rhett.</p>
<p>“Nice choice,” he says, and Rhett looks over at him and grins.</p>
<p>“Best one I have.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link isn’t entirely sure where they’re going, so he just lets Rhett drive and he points out little things along the way – a friend’s house, a couple trails he used to hike on, a corner where he wiped out on his bike when he was fourteen. It’s nothing exciting, and it’s pretty dark so there’s not much to see, but Rhett doesn’t seem to mind him talking.</p>
<p>They finally end up at a little creek that Link had been vaguely aware of but had never actually been to. Rhett carries a small lantern that provides some light for their walk from the truck to the water. The grass is patted down a bit, so it’s clear it’s Rhett’s usual spot. There’s even a little circle of stones where someone had a campfire.</p>
<p>“You have campfires here?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Rhett replies, setting his tackle box down, “sometimes if I’m in the mood I’ll cook up what I catch.”</p>
<p>“Cool.”</p>
<p>They didn’t bring anything to sit on, so Link just follows Rhett’s lead and sits on the grass at the edge of the water. Rhett sets the lantern between them and takes a worm out of the bait box before handing the container to Link.</p>
<p>Link breaks a worm in half and puts it on his hook, and casts in just after Rhett. There are a couple large rocks by their feet, and Rhett rests his pole against one so Link rests his against the other.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t usually take long for them to bite.”</p>
<p>It turns out Rhett is right because after only a minute or so his line bounces and he grabs his pole, waiting a second for another bounce before he gives it a yank.</p>
<p>“Got one,” Rhett says as the end of his pole bends a bit and he starts reeling it in. </p>
<p>Link watches as Rhett reels the fish in and hangs it between them so they can both get a look by the lantern light. It’s just a little sunfish so Rhett carefully takes it off the hook and drops it back in.</p>
<p>“I always liked catching those when I was a kid,” he says.</p>
<p>“Me too,” Link replies. “ I liked the colors.”</p>
<p>Rhett puts another worm on his line and casts it back in.</p>
<p>“I still like the colors,” Rhett says quietly.</p>
<p>Link smiles. “Me too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their conversation flows freely after that.  They end up talking about music again and what they like beyond Merle. Link likes rap, and he went through a grunge phase, and he likes oldies from the sixties and seventies, and they’re surprised to discover they both love Lionel Richie. Rhett likes rap too, and some rock, but he loves country more than anything which he thinks is mostly due to living in Georgia for so long. </p>
<p>Rhett catches several more fish as they talk and he even suggests cooking one up – he’s got a cast iron skillet in the back of his truck – which causes Link to cringe.</p>
<p>Rhett gives him a look of disbelief. “You’re tellin’ me you don’t like fried fish?”</p>
<p>“It’s not my favorite,” Link says carefully. “I don’t mind if it’s battered.”</p>
<p>They get talking about food and some of the things Link doesn't like. The list is long and Rhett is laughing by the end of it.</p>
<p>“You gotta like your grandma’s cookin’ though.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, of course.”</p>
<p>Rhett nods. “Well you’re not completely crazy then. Your grandma’s cookin’ is so good. It reminds me of my mama’s.”</p>
<p>It’s the first time Rhett has mentioned his family and Link jumps at the chance to find out more. Rhett explains that his parents are still in Georgia and he’s got an old brother who is already married. He misses them, especially his mama. He was supposed to go to school on a basketball scholarship but he didn’t. It was what his parents wanted but not what he wanted.</p>
<p>Rhett grows quiet and doesn’t offer more than that, and Link isn’t sure if he should pry.</p>
<p>Before he can ask anything more Rhett changes the subject, asking Link about college, and Link takes it as a sign that that particular conversation is over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought my grandma already told you all that.”</p>
<p>“Oh, she did,” Rhett laughs, “but it’s your life, so I’d rather hear about it from you.”</p>
<p>So Link tells him a bit about college and what he’s studying.</p>
<p>Rhett listens for awhile before asking, “You like it?”</p>
<p>Link opens his mouth to respond but stops himself because he’s never considered it before. He doesn’t <i>hate</i> it. He doesn’t <i>love</i> it. Does it inspire him? Not really. But it’ll lead to a career and that’s the whole goal, isn’t it?</p>
<p>“I guess?”</p>
<p>Link stares out a the creek for a moment, thinking.</p>
<p>“I mean, it’ll get me a job, right?”</p>
<p>Rhett just nods. “Yep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By midnight Link is shivering. It’s late May and the nights can still grow cool and he’s cursing himself for not bringing a jacket.</p>
<p>“You cold?”</p>
<p>Link shakes his head. “I’m good.”</p>
<p>“I can see you shivering. Why didn’t you say anything?”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Link says because he’s having a good time and he doesn’t really want to leave yet.</p>
<p>“Nah, don’t be stupid,” Rhett says as he stands up. “I got somethin’.”</p>
<p>Link watches as Rhett runs back to the truck and after a second he pulls a blanket out of the back. When he returns to the water he tosses it to Link.</p>
<p>"I've used it a few times to stay warm, but it's mostly clean"</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>Link wraps it around himself. It’s soft wool and it’s warm, and it has a vague smell to it – like campfire and cedar and something clean. Link imagines it’s probably how Rhett smells if you get close. He allows the thought for only a moment before pushing it out of his mind.</p>
<p>It’s just after 1:00 when Rhett finally suggests they leave. Link hasn’t caught a thing and he’s tired as hell but he’s feeling happy as he climbs back into Rhett’s truck. The blanket is still over his shoulders and he leans his head against the window, watching the moon as it follows them along the road.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they reach the farmhouse Link tumbles out of the truck before turning back to find Rhett watching from his side of the cab.</p>
<p>“You have an okay time?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Link says, “it was great.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t catch much.”</p>
<p>“Dude, I didn’t catch <i>anything</i>.”</p>
<p>Rhett laughs. “Well I wasn’t gonna say it.”</p>
<p>“It’s all good. We should do it again.”</p>
<p>“Well I usually go a couple times a week, so if you’re up for it..”</p>
<p>Link smiles. “Just let me know when and I’ll be there.”</p>
<p>“Cool.” Rhett smiles back at him. “And bring the blanket with you next time.”</p>
<p>Link looks down at the blanket still around his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Oh shit, here,” he starts to take it off, “you can have it back.”</p>
<p>Rhett waves him off. “Keep it for now. I won’t need it ‘til the next fishin’ trip.”</p>
<p>Link nods and wraps it back around himself. “I’ll give it back tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Whenever,” Rhett says. “There’s no hurry.”</p>
<p>“Alright.”</p>
<p>Link waves as he climbs the farmhouse steps and Rhett waves back before driving down to the milk house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link keeps the blanket with him when he goes to bed, convincing himself it’s just because it’s a cold night. But he smells it again before he drifts off to sleep and his last thoughts are of Rhett.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few days of rain, Rhett finally mentions fishing again.</p><p>“Supposed to be clear tomorrow. You wanna go fishing?”</p><p>Tomorrow is June 1st – Link’s birthday. But he doesn’t mention that, he just says “yeah, sure!” and Rhett nods happily.</p><p>Link doesn’t really have plans for his birthday anyway. His mom usually leaves work a bit early, and picks up McDonald's and a cake from the grocery store and they eat together. Sometimes he goes out with friends. But this year most of his friends are busy with their own summer jobs and he hasn’t planned anything. So fishing with Rhett sounds great.</p><p> </p><p>When he gets to the farmhouse his grandma comes bursting through the screen door just as he’s parking his truck. She rushes over to him with her arms outstretched and wishes him a happy birthday before squeezing him into a hug and kissing his cheek.</p><p>“You sure you wanna work today? I can convince your granddad to let you have the day off.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Link says with a grin, “I’m already here anyway and I don’t wanna leave Rhett with all the work.”</p><p>“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. When I mentioned your birthday this mornin’ at breakfast he felt awful bad about it. Said you hadn’t told him it was your birthday.”</p><p>Link frowns slightly. “No, I didn’t mention it.”</p><p>“Well if you get tired of being here today you just let me know and I’ll send you home early. Rhett won’t mind the extra work.”</p><p>“Okay,” Link replies, although he has no intention of going home.</p><p>His grandma looks him over again, brushing some stray hairs from his forehead.  “Nineteen! Can you imagine??”</p><p>She tells him she’s planned a special lunch and warns him to get up to the farmhouse on time even if his morning work isn’t done, and then Link manages to make his escape.</p><p> </p><p>“Mornin’” he says as he enters the barn.</p><p>Rhett turns quickly to look at him. “Hey man, you didn’t tell me today’s your birthday!”</p><p>It’s not accusatory, it sounds more amused than anything.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry, I didn’t wanna make a big deal.”</p><p>Rhett chuckles. “Too late for that, you should see what your grandma’s plannin’.”</p><p>“Is it a lot?”</p><p>“It’s a lot of food. And she’s been blowin’ up balloons.”</p><p>Link looks slightly horrified. “I think she sometimes forgets I’m not ten years old.”</p><p>“She just loves her grandson, man.” Rhett smiles. “But hey, we don’t have to go fishin’ tonight. If I’d known it was your birthday I wouldn’t’ve even suggested it. We can go another night.”</p><p>“<i>No</i>,” Link replies, a little too quickly, “we can go tonight. I don’t have any other plans.”</p><p>Rhett gives him a doubtful look. “You sure?”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, I’m gonna go home and have dinner with my mom. But I’ll come back after and we can go.”</p><p>Rhett nods his agreement and gets back to his work while Link heads off to the feed bins.</p><p>“Hey, man,” Rhett calls after him, “Happy Birthday.”</p><p>Link turns back to find Rhett smiling at him.</p><p>“Thanks,” he says, smiling back.</p><p>It’s not a bad way to start his birthday.</p><p> </p><p>Rhett seeks him out in the main barn just before noon. The lunch bell hasn’t rung yet but Link can guess why he’s there.</p><p>“Hey, we better head up to the house before your grandma starts ringin’ that bell.”</p><p>Link laughs. “Did she warn you this morning?”</p><p>“Yeah, she said we better not be late for your lunch.”</p><p>“<i>My</i> lunch?”</p><p>“That’s what she said.”</p><p>Link sighs as he turns away from his current task and leaves the barn with Rhett.</p><p>“Listen,” Link says as they walk, “I should apologise for whatever my grandma has planned. I’m sure it’ll be embarrassing.”</p><p>Rhett gives him a weird look. “I don’t care if it’s embarrassing.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I’m just sorry that you have to sit through it.”</p><p>“Listen, I don’t care. It’s your birthday and she’s making food – it all sounds great to me.”</p><p>Link just shrugs. “Okay, man. Enjoy.”</p><p> </p><p>The lunch ends up being far less embarrassing than Link expects. The balloons aren’t so bad – his grandma has put a bunch on his chair and a few free ones bounce over the hardwood floors when a breeze blows through the house. His grandma gives him a birthday card with some money in it and she serves several of Link’s favorite foods, and forces them all to stuff themselves. After the meal she brings out a pie with candles in it and they all sing ‘Happy Birthday’ to him. His grandma sings the loudest, and even his granddad sings along a bit. But Rhett is sitting across from him smiling and singing along and Link listens for Rhett’s voice above the others. He tries not to question why.</p><p> </p><p>When the lunch finally ends, he and Rhett quickly escape to the main barn and throw themselves down on some hay bales and just lie there and attempt to digest all the food.</p><p>“Listen, man,” Link groans, “I’m not moving for the rest of the day.”</p><p>Rhett laughs painfully beside him. “Gimme half an hour and I’ll get to work. I can do your stuff and mine if you want.”</p><p>“No no,” Link mutters, “I can do it. I just need a couple hours to lie here.”</p><p>“<i>A couple hours</i>” Rhett laughs, but he doesn’t argue.</p><p>They lie there in peaceful silence for awhile, and Link feels just about ready to doze off when Rhett speaks again.</p><p>“Your party wasn’t too bad.”</p><p>“Nah,” Link replies sleepily, “it ended up bein’ alright.”</p><p>“So how’s nineteen feel?”</p><p>Link gives a weak shrug of his shoulders. “Fine. Same as eighteen, I guess. It just sounds a bit older.”</p><p>Rhett hums in response. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Couple more years and I can drink. That’ll probably seem like a bigger one.”</p><p>“You ever drank before?”</p><p>“Once,” Link groans as the memory comes flooding back. “I got drunk at a party. Felt like shit for a couple days after.”</p><p>“Oh I been there,” Rhett says. “It’s awful.”</p><p>“Yeah..” Link nods, feeling too tired to say much more.</p><p>He must fall asleep at some point because when he opens his mouth to speak again he’s met with silence, and when he turns to look at Rhett he discovers that Rhett is no longer there.</p><p>Link sits up quickly and runs his hand through his hair, pulling out a few stray bits of hay. He has no idea how much time has passed or how many hours of work he’s missed. After a second he gets up and starts searching the farm for Rhett.</p><p>Link finds him in the horse barn, of course, and Link hears him before he sees him. Rhett is singing to the horses again, his voice deep and low. Link pauses where he is and listens because it’s the first time he’s heard Rhett sing since that one day when he caught him singing Merle.  </p><p>
  <i>“Losing's just become a way of life for me<br/>
Losing wouldn't be so bad at all..</i>
</p><p>It’s Merle again and it’s one of Link’s favorite songs. He can’t help the smile that plasters itself on his face and this time he lets himself sing along.</p><p>After a couple verses Rhett’s singing seems to pause and a second later his voice calls from inside the barn, “I can hear you singin’ out there!”</p><p>“Dang it,” Link says quietly, and he heads inside.</p><p>Rhett is hitching a horse outside a stall that he’s about to muck, which means the horses are back inside, which means it’s late and Rhett is currently doing Link’s late-afternoon work.</p><p>Link watches him for a second. “What time is it?” </p><p>“Just about four.”</p><p>“<i>Four??</i>” Link nearly shouts, “Why’d you let me sleep that long?”</p><p>“You said you wanted a couple hours,” Rhett replies.</p><p>“I wasn’t serious, man! And that was more than a couple!”</p><p>Rhett just shrugs and smiles at him. “Happy birthday?”</p><p>“Dude,” Link says, “what if my granddad came down there? I’d never hear the end of it.”</p><p>“He hasn’t been down here since you started workin’.”</p><p>“But what if–”</p><p>“Link, I was watchin’ for him. And he always stops at this barn first anyway.”</p><p>Link knows Rhett is right, so he stops arguing about it.</p><p>“Alright,” Link says quietly, stepping forward and taking the pitchfork from Rhett’s hand. “Thanks Rhett.”</p><p>“It’s cool, man. You still wanna fish tonight?”</p><p>“Yeah definitely,” Link says, “I’ll come back after dinner.”</p><p>“Good.” Rhett looks at him for a second. “Want me to bring beer?”</p><p>“Beer?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Rhett shrugs. “Just one each. We won’t get drunk or nothin’. We can celebrate your birthday.” </p><p>Link nods. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>He speeds through the rest of his tasks, hoping to catch up to Rhett and make it up to him a bit, and when Link is finally finished he rushes home.</p><p>The answering machine is blinking and Link listens to a few messages from friends wishing him happy birthday and asking if he wants to do something that evening. He briefly considers calling them back but decides he’ll do it tomorrow. Then he takes a quick shower before his mom gets home with big macs and birthday cake.</p><p>They eat together at the table and Link tells her about his grandma’s birthday lunch and his mom tells him about her day. Then she sings ‘Happy Birthday’ to him as he blows out his candles.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have plans with your friends tonight?”</p><p>Link nods as he swallows a bite of cake, “Rhett and I are goin’ fishin’ again.”</p><p>His mom gives him an odd smile. “Fishing on your birthday?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Sounds like you two are becoming friends.”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>She smiles again, likely relieved that he’s getting along with Rhett, knowing how poorly Link got along with some of the farmhands in the past. “I’m glad.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Link replies, “me too.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s nearly dark when he gets back to the farm and he drives straight down to the milk house and parks his truck next to Rhett’s.</p><p>Rhett comes out the door before Link is able to knock and he’s carrying a metal lunchbox under his arm. “You ready to head out?”</p><p>“Sure, if you are,” Link replies and he sets his fishing gear in the back of Rhett’s truck.</p><p>Rhett nods, “yup,” and they both climb into the truck.</p><p> </p><p>As they’re driving out Link’s grandma bursts out of the farmhouse door with an old blanket in hand, waving at them frantically. Rhett hits the brake and rolls down his window.</p><p>“You boys better take this with you,” Link’s grandma is saying, “the ground will be wet after all that rain.”</p><p>Rhett hops out of the cab and takes the blanket from her, saying thank you as he places it in the back and sets his tackle box on top to weigh it down.</p><p>“You enjoy your birthday now,” she says to Link, pointing at him through the driver’s side door. “Hope you catch lotsa fish!”</p><p>“I’ll try,” Link smiles, and Rhett climbs back into the truck.</p><p>“See you in the morning,” she calls as they head out. “Pancakes, bright and early!”</p><p> </p><p>“You have a good dinner?” Rhett asks as they drive.</p><p>“Yeah, pretty good,” Link replies. “McDonald’s and cake.”</p><p>“Nice.”</p><p>“What’d you have?”</p><p>“Leftovers from lunch,” Rhett groans. “I love to eat, but I was pretty sure I was gonna die.”</p><p>“Dude, you should have a nap while I fish.”</p><p>Rhett laughs. “I might.”</p><p> </p><p>When they reach the creek they spread out the old blanket and get settled by the water. Rhett gives Link first choice of worms, not that it matters much, and he lets Link cast in first.</p><p>“You gotta catch somethin’ tonight, man,” Rhett says.</p><p>Link just shrugs. “We’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>Nothing bites though. Even when Rhett seems to hesitate and delays casting, within half an hour he’s somehow managed to catch four fish to Link’s zero.</p><p>But Link isn’t too bothered by it and soon Rhett cracks open the metal lunchbox and takes out two bottles of beer. He opens one and hands it to Link and then opens one for himself.</p><p>Rhett reaches over to clink his bottle against Link’s. “Happy Birthday.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Link says, and they take a drink in unison.</p><p>The beer hits him weirdly at first – like his brain remembers the last time he drank and how shitty he felt after. But it’s nice and cold and after a few sips the taste improves a bit.</p><p>“Sorry I didn’t have anything better,” Rhett says. “Whiskey or somethin’. Or you ever had wine?”</p><p>Link shakes his head.</p><p>“It hits different,” Rhett explains. “But it would probably get you drunk, so this is safer.”</p><p>“Safer?”</p><p>“Yeah man, your grandma would kill me if I brought you home drunk.”</p><p>Link laughs. “You’re not wrong.”</p><p>“Maybe when you’re twenty-one,” Rhett says and he pauses for a second. “I mean, if we still know each other then.”</p><p>A pang hits Link somewhere deep in his chest.</p><p>“You plannin’ on stayin’ around Buies Creek?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Rhett shrugs in the lantern light. “Have to see what happens after this job.”</p><p>“Does it go to September?”</p><p>Rhett swallows another sip of beer. “End of.”</p><p>Link just nods. The end of September seems far away, but he’ll be back at college before that.</p><p>They’re quiet for a few minutes. Link finishes his beer and Rhett takes the empty from him.</p><p>“So you didn’t have plans with your friends for your birthday?” Rhett finally asks.</p><p>It’s Link’s turn to shrug. “Not this year.”</p><p>As an afterthought he adds, “well, other than fishin’ plans.”</p><p>He can see Rhett smile in the dim light.</p><p>There’s another pause before Rhett asks, “you got a girlfriend?”</p><p>“No,” Link says. He hasn’t really dated since things fizzled out with his last high school girlfriend. He kissed a couple girls while he was away at college but nothing came of it.</p><p>“No,” he says again, not entirely sure why he’s repeating himself. “Do you?”</p><p>“Nah,” Rhett replies. “I had a few back in Georgia but then..” There’s a pause as if Rhett’s considering his words. “Not now, no.”</p><p>Then he looks over at Link and Link isn’t entirely sure what the look means, but his brain is telling him that Rhett looks handsome in the lantern light and something starts to burn low in his gut.</p><p>Link holds Rhett’s gaze for just a moment and then he forces himself to look away because whatever his brain is doing is scaring the shit out of him.</p><p>Link looks down at his fishing pole, and his hands rub worriedly over his knees. “Think that beer’s messin’ with me.”</p><p>“Really?” Rhett looks back towards his truck. “I got water, you want some water?”</p><p>“Yeah, please.”</p><p>Rhett rises quickly and runs to the truck, jogging back with a thermos and the blanket from their last fishing trip. He hands the thermos to Link, “here, drink. It’s not that cold but it’ll help.”</p><p>Link chugs the water, hoping it’ll clear his head.</p><p>“I brought this too if you want it,” Rhett says, offering him the blanket. Link shakes his head, certain that a blanket that might smell like Rhett isn’t going to help him.</p><p>Rhett sits for a minute, watching him with concern. “Shit, Link, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought beer.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Link says, trying not to meet Rhett’s eye. “I just felt out of it for a second. I’m feeling better already.</p><p>“Nah, it was stupid, man.”</p><p>“I’m tellin’ you, Rhett, it’s okay.” Link gestures to their fishing poles. “Now help me catch a fish.”</p><p> </p><p>Rhett laughs and they spend the next couple hours talking about safe things and Rhett tries his damnedest to help Link catch something. Rhett shows him how to jerk the line and trail it in the water a bit. Link knows most of the tricks already because he’s been fishing for years, but he lets Rhett show him anyway. They even take his hook out of the water a couple times and Rhett puts on new worms.</p><p>After awhile Link is beside himself laughing at Rhett’s efforts. “Rhett, the fish just like you, man.”</p><p>“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Rhett says, and the idea that it’s somehow his fault makes Link laugh harder.</p><p> </p><p>By midnight Rhett is yawning so Link suggests they head back to the farm. Rhett reluctantly agrees and they pack up their tackle boxes and poles. Link picks up the wool blanket and drapes it over his shoulders as they walk to the truck.</p><p>“I’m gonna steal this blanket again,” he says as he climbs into the passenger side. </p><p>“Yeah man,” Rhett replies, “you can keep it.”</p><p>“I’m not gonna <i>keep it</i>. I just mean I’m stealin’ it until we go fishing again.”</p><p>Rhett looks over at him and even in the dim light of the dashboard Link can see the surprised look on his face. “You wanna go again? Even though I gave you a beer that made you feel like shit and you haven’t caught a goddamn thing?”</p><p>Link laughs. “I don’t care.”</p><p>He’s not sure if it’s the late hour or the darkness making him feel brave, but he adds “I just like hangin’ out with you, man. We don’t have to fish, we can do whatever you want.”</p><p>Rhett smiles as he turns the key in the ignition. “I like hangin’ out with you too.”</p><p>“Good,” Link says, leaning his head against the window as he motions for Rhett to drive. “Now take the birthday boy home!”</p><p>“Oh god,” Rhett laughs. And he drives them back to the farm.</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to drop you at the farmhouse?” Rhett asks as they pull in the driveway. “Or you wanna come down to the milk house?”</p><p>“What?” An odd feeling of panic hits Link.</p><p>“Your truck,” Rhett says, “it’s parked at the milk house.”</p><p>“<i>Oh</i>.” Link considers for a second. “It can stay there until tomorrow. I’ll get it after work.”</p><p>Rhett nods and pulls up to the farmhouse as quietly as possible.</p><p>“See ya, Birthday Boy.”</p><p>Link tumbles out of the truck again, still wrapped in the blanket as he looks back. It all feels very familiar.</p><p>“Night Rhett.”</p><p>Rhett smiles at him. “Goodnight Link.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Link has a lot of feelings in this one -- repressed feelings and some negative feelings about his possible attraction to Rhett. It's all pretty mild but if that's something that might upset you please take that into consideration before reading.</p><p>TW: someone makes a mild 'you're gay' joke in this chapter so please know that before reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been raining for days.</p><p>Link doesn’t mind so much because it means some of their jobs can’t be done yet and that gives them a bit of extra time to sit around the barns and chat. But it also means nighttime fishing isn’t an option, and by the fifth or sixth day Link is anxious to hang out with Rhett for more than ten minutes at a time.</p><p>“You wanna do somethin’ tonight?”</p><p>Rhett ducks his head a bit, looking towards the open barn door and out to where the rain continues its downpour. “Pretty wet out there.”</p><p>“Doesn’t have to be fishin’. We could do somethin’ else.”</p><p>Rhett turns his gaze back to Link. “Yeah man, what’d you have in mind?”</p><p>Link shrugs because he hadn’t really though that far ahead. “Anything really. We could go get pizza? Watch a movie?”</p><p>Once it’s out of his mouth he realises it sounds like a date.</p><p>But Rhett just smiles. “Sure.”</p><p>“Or it doesn’t have to be a movie. We could drive around if the rain eases up. I could show you around town if you want.”</p><p>“Sounds good.</p><p>“Or we could–”</p><p>“<i>Link,</i>” Rhett laughs, “whatever you wanna do is fine by me. Just tell me when.”</p><p>“After work?”</p><p>Rhett nods. “I should probably shower first though,” he says, running his hand through his hair and looking down at his stained work shirt.</p><p>“Oh.” Link glances down at his own dirty clothes. “Yeah, me too, I guess.”</p><p>“You wanna go home first and I can meet you in town?”</p><p>Link considers for a second. He’d been picturing them driving together. <i>Not that he’d been thinking about it much.</i></p><p>Link shakes his head. He’d learned his lesson the first night he stayed over at the farm and had to rewear his dirty work clothes the next day – he’s started keeping clean work clothes and some extra t-shirts in his truck. “I’ve got clothes in my truck. I can get cleaned up after work.”</p><p>“Alright,” Rhett turns back to his task before adding “and if you wanna shower you can use mine if ya want.”</p><p>“Oh. Y-yeah.” Link stammers. “Okay, thanks, man.”</p><p> </p><p>The day goes too slowly for Link’s liking. The morning trudges along, although lunch is nice because his grandad is napping so it’s just Rhett and Link and his grandma together. She lets them stay a bit longer after lunch, insisting they wait for the rain to let up before rushing back to work. Rhett lets her know he won’t be there for dinner and Link calls his house and leaves a message on the machine for his mom, letting her know he’ll be out late and he might stay at the farm again.</p><p>The afternoon goes a bit more quickly, but still not fast enough, and Link is relieved when he’s finally completing his last task just as Rhett walks through the main barn doors and shoots him a smile. “You want some help?”</p><p>“Nope, almost done.”</p><p>Rhett hangs around while Link finishes up and then they’re latching the barn doors and walking swiftly to the milk house, trying to keep the rain from soaking them through. Link is chatting awkwardly, nervousness and excitement building up in him and he’s not quite sure why.</p><p>Rhett quickly opens the door and steps inside while Link continues walking, calling back, “I gotta grab my clothes from the truck.”</p><p>“Okay, man,” Rhett calls as the door swings shut behind him. “Door’s unlocked.”</p><p>Link jogs up to the farmhouse and grabs some clothes from his truck. The passenger seat is still covered in cassettes so he organises them into stacks and sets them on the floor. He’s half-soaked from standing in the rain so he tucks his clean clothes under his arm to try to keep them dry and runs back down to the milk house.</p><p>Rhett’s already in the shower when he gets there, so Link takes a seat on one of the rickety kitchen chairs and waits.</p><p>The little kitchen looks pretty empty – likely because Rhett goes to the farmhouse for most meals.  Link glances around the place, looking for signs of life, and he vaguely acknowledges that he’s actually looking for signs of Rhett.</p><p>Link’s cassette player sits on the kitchen table and Link can see his own printing on the tape inside. He makes a mental note to bring more tapes for Rhett because he’s probably getting tired of that one.</p><p>There’s a wallet next to the stereo and for a split second Link wants to open it and look at Rhett’s ID but it feels like a violation of privacy so he leaves it closed and untouched. </p><p>Rhett’s work shirt is thrown over the back of the chair opposite him and Link resists the urge to pick it up and smell it because he’s pretty sure <i>that’s</i> weird and he tries to ignore the little voice telling him to do it.</p><p>The rain is loud on the roof and almost drowns out the sound of the shower, but he’s still able to hear when Rhett turns off the water. Link stays in his chair, waiting patiently for Rhett to exit the bathroom.</p><p>After a minute or so the door creaks open and Link glances over as Rhett steps out. He’s clad in nothing but a towel, his left hand gripping the fabric to hold it in place around his hips. Link’s brain registers <i>wet hair</i> and <i>towel</i> and then he’s looking away quickly, gluing his eyes to the floor as Rhett walks by him and slips into the bedroom.</p><p>“You can use it if you want to,” Rhett says from the other room, “I tried to be quick because the hot water runs out, but there should be enough for you.”</p><p>Link stands, his eyes still glued to the floor as he walks.</p><p>“There’s soap and stuff in there,” Rhett calls to him. “Use whatever you want.”</p><p>“Okay, thanks”</p><p>“And towels are on the hook.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The bathroom is tiny – just a toilet, a sink, and the smallest shower Link has ever seen. But the air is warm and still steamy from Rhett’s shower so it’s nice. Link undresses quickly, tossing his work clothes into a pile on the floor, and steps into the shower. The water’s still hot and he lets it fall over him and wash away the filth from the barns.</p><p>There are some bottles on the floor of the shower area – the setup being too small for any sort of shelf – and Link picks them up one by one to smell them. Shampoo. Conditioner. Body wash. They’re typical. Soapy and a bit like cologne – so-called ‘manly’ scents – and Link breathes them in. It’s different from the blanket smell that he’s come to associate with Rhett, and he vaguely notes to himself that he prefers the smell of the blanket.</p><p>It’s strange to be naked in Rhett’s bathroom – almost thrilling in a way he can’t explain. Link soaps up his body, trying to ignore the way his dick stirs as he lathers over his lower half. He briefly wonders if Rhett ever jerks off here and Link’s dick is half-hard by the time he manages to push the thought from his mind.</p><p>Then he senses the water temperature changing, cooling slightly, and he quickly rinses off before the hot water runs out completely.</p><p>Link steps out of the shower and reaches for a towel, tousling his hair with it before wrapping it around himself. It’s only then that he realises he’s forgotten his clean clothes on the kitchen table.</p><p>
  <i>Damn it.</i>
</p><p>He considers his options – walking out in a towel and retrieving them himself or asking Rhett to bring them to him. Walking out in nothing but a towel seems a bit strange when it’s not his house or his dorm. But calling to Rhett for help also seems like the last thing he wants to do at the moment. He stands in the middle of the little room feeling like an idiot, trying to decide whether or not he should just put his work clothes back on, until finally there’s a knock at the bathroom door.</p><p>“Link?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You want your clothes?”</p><p>Link pauses. </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>He secures his towel with one hand and steps to open the door just a crack. Rhett’s on the other side, his head turned away to give Link some semblance of privacy. He’s holding Link’s clean clothes, his hand raised in offering. </p><p>“Thanks Rhett.” Link takes the clothes and closes the door.</p><p>He dresses quickly and looks at himself in the little mirror above the sink. His hair is already half-dry and he rubs his hand over the five o’clock shadow on his jaw. He looks fine. Clean, at least, although he’s wishing he’d thought to bring his toothbrush.</p><p>When Link steps out Rhett is seated at the kitchen table, fully dressed, and Link is surprised to find he’s wearing a normal t-shirt and jeans. Even with his beard he looks much younger than he does in his work clothes.</p><p>“You look different.” Link curses himself the second it slips from his mouth because why the hell is he even thinking about this?</p><p>Rhett gives him a look of amused confusion. “What does that mean?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Link says, shaking his head, “sorry, that came out wrong. I just mean I’m used to you in work clothes. You look younger.”</p><p>Rhett laughs. “You’re sayin’ I usually look old?”</p><p>“<i>No</i>,” Link says. “Fuck, sorry. You look great. I mean, not that you don’t usually look great. You look good. I mean– ”</p><p>Rhett waits for him to finish, looking way too amused.</p><p>Link glares at him. “Can we just go?”</p><p>“Yeah, man.” Rhett stands quickly, grabbing his wallet and heading for the door. “You wanna take my truck?”</p><p>“We can take mine since I know where we’re going.” Link pauses at the door and looks out at the rain. “Shit. I should’a brought it down here.”</p><p>“It’s cool, we can run.”</p><p>Rhett closes the milk house door and locks the little latch and then they’re running up to the farmhouse, side by side, trying not to get completely soaked.</p><p>“It’s open,” Link shouts from his side of the truck and Rhett jumps in the passenger side as Link hops in the driver’s side.</p><p>Link brushes raindrops from his shoulders and then buckles his seat belt. As he’s turning the key in the ignition he can sense Rhett looking his way.</p><p>Link looks over at him. “What?”</p><p>Rhett smirks. “Just wanted to say you look good too.”</p><p><i>What the hell?</i>  Link can’t help the wide-eyed stare he gives in response.</p><p>“I mean, if we’re just handin’ out compliments here. I shoulda said it back there but you were in a hurry to leave.” Rhett is still smirking at him and Link has no idea what to say so he spits out the first thing he can think of.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Rhett’s still smirking and he makes a <i>zipping lips</i> motion with his fingers before tossing an imaginary key over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Link heads out the driveway and turns towards town, Rhett’s words still running through his mind.</p><p>The drive is mostly quiet, not because Link doesn’t want to talk but because he’s a better driver when he’s not distracted by chatter. Rhett is mostly focused on the tapes on the floor anyway and he’s partially bent over, looking through them as they drive.</p><p>“You can,” Link says, pausing as he brakes at a stop sign, “you can put on whatever… whatever music you want.”</p><p>“It’s alright.” Rhett turns over a cassette and reads the back. “I’m just lookin’.”</p><p>“Well if you wanna.. take any back to the farm, just pick whatever ones you want.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Link nods. “Yeah, man. Help yourself.”</p><p>Rhett doesn’t say anything else, but he starts making a small pile of tapes on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>They’re just on the outskirts of town when Link speaks again. “You wanna eat first?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m starvin’.”</p><p>“Pizza good with you?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>Link is glad that Rhett is so agreeable because there aren’t many food options in town anyway. And there’s just the one pizza place, but they have cheap slices and Link is <i>hungry</i>.</p><p>He parks out front and they rush inside to avoid the rain. Link is surprised to find a line at the counter so they stand together as they wait to order.</p><p>Rhett is looking at the menu board. “What do you like on your pizza?”</p><p>“Cheese.”</p><p>“Well yeah,” Rhett replies, still looking over the toppings list. “But what else? Pepperoni?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“What? How about mushrooms? Olives?”</p><p>“No and no.”</p><p>“Peppers?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Really?” Rhett looks over at him. “What about onions?”</p><p>Link scrunches up his nose. “I could probably do onions.”</p><p>“Oh god, I won’t do that to you,” Rhett laughs. “You wanna just get slices? Then you can get what you want?”</p><p>Link gives him a hopeful smile. “Yes?”</p><p>“Okay.” Rhett turns his attention back to the board. “You like wings?”</p><p>“<i>Yes</i>.” Link points at Rhett, touching the tip of his finger to Rhett’s chest. “Now you’re talkin’.”</p><p>“Oh-- okay,” Rhett glances down at Link’s finger, seemingly distracted for a moment before he continues. “Slices, wings, should we get anything else?”</p><p>Link doesn’t get a chance to answer because the door behind them dings as someone enters and then a voice is calling his name.</p><p>“Link!?”</p><p>Rhett and Link both turn in unison, looking to see who’s calling Link’s name. It’s a girl – a friend from high school – and she’s pushing through the line to reach them.</p><p>“Sara, hey!” Link replies as she leans in to hug him. “How are ya?”</p><p>“I’m great! Just back from college for the summer. How about you?”</p><p>“Same, back for the summer.”</p><p>It’s a bit awkward because Link doesn’t really know her that well, but they always moved in the same circles in high school so he feels like he should probably make small talk and catch up. They talk briefly about college, which ones they’re at, what they’re studying, and Sara introduces the friend she has with her, Jenni, her roommate from college who is in town for a visit.</p><p>After a moment, Sara gestures at Rhett. “You don’t look familiar. You from Buies Creek?”</p><p>Rhett shakes his head. “I’m from Georgia–”</p><p>“This is Rhett,” Link interrupts. “He’s working at my grandparent’s farm this summer.” </p><p>They don’t get to say much more because the line moves up and it’s time to order. Rhett speaks to the man at the counter, ordering slices for himself, and wings, and then motioning to Link. “Just cheese?”</p><p>“Just cheese,” Link nods. “Two slices.”</p><p>Rhett looks at the board again. “And two Mello Yellos.”</p><p>Rhett pulls out his wallet to pay, and when Link attempts to protest Rhett just waves him off. “I got it.”</p><p>One of the girls giggles behind them, “looks like you boys are on a date.”</p><p>Link turns to look at them, his eyes wide with terror, “we’re not.”</p><p>“Link, <i>it was a joke</i>.” Sara reaches out a hand to touch his shoulder. “Chill, obviously you’re not dating <i>a guy</i>.”</p><p>Link suddenly feels himself teetering on the edge of anger and he’s not entirely sure why.</p><p>The <i>joke</i> wasn’t funny. He’s not dating a guy. That’s not even a thing that would be possible – <i>would it?</i> Not in Buies Creek anyway. But at the same time the assumption that he wouldn’t be dating Rhett is also making him angry and he’s confused as hell over what <i>that</i> might mean. These girls don’t know anything about his life. And they sure as hell don’t know anything about his relationship with Rhett. <i>Friendship</i>. Whatever.</p><p>Link turns back to look at Rhett, and to his surprise Rhett doesn’t seem bothered at all. He shows no indication he even heard the conversation. He’s balancing two drinks in one arm and with his free hand he’s grabbing straws and napkins. Then he makes a ‘follow me’ motion to Link and heads towards the dining area.</p><p>Link mumbles a goodbye and follows Rhett to a table. Rhett sits down across from him, pushing a fountain drink his way, and sets napkins and a straw in front of Link.</p><p>Rhett seems to consider him for a second before he speaks. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yes,” Link says, glancing back to the counter where Sara and her friend are ordering and then looking back at Rhett, unable to meet his eye. “No. I don’t know. Did you hear what they said?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Does it bother you?”</p><p>Rhett shrugs. “Not really.”</p><p>“Not really!?” Link glances up to find Rhett staring at him. </p><p>“Nah,” Rhett frowns, “I’m tired of caring about what other people think of me.”</p><p>Link sighs.</p><p>“<i>But</i>,” Rhett continues, “if it bothers you, it bothers me.”</p><p>“It doesn’t,” Link says, trying to make sense of it. “I mean, it does, but not– not because– ”</p><p>Link pauses, trying to explain another way.  “They don’t know me at all,” he says quietly. “And they don’t know you. They don’t know anything about.. anything.”</p><p>“That’s right.”</p><p>“And they were <i>laughing</i>.”</p><p>“Link, who cares?” Rhett pauses until Link looks at him again. “It doesn’t matter. I just wanna eat pizza with you.</p><p>“But if– ”</p><p>There’s a pause in the conversation as their slices and wings are dropped off at the table. Link’s cheese slices end up in Rhett’s spot, and Rhett’s deluxe slices end up in Link’s spot, so they switch them politely. Then Rhett offers the box of wings to Link and waits for him to count out his share.</p><p>When Link doesn’t start eating right away, Rhett leans closer, trying to speak quietly across the table.</p><p>“<i>Link</i>, you hungry?”</p><p>Link nods.</p><p>“You wanna eat pizza with me?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“So let’s eat pizza. Who cares what it means.”</p><p>Link’s too far in his own head and he knows it. Apparently Rhett knows it too.</p><p>“Listen, I’m sorry–”</p><p>“Dude, you got nothing to be sorry for.” Rhett’s looking at him, <i>really</i> looking at him, as if he wants to make sure Link understands.</p><p>“Thanks Rhett.”</p><p> </p><p>Link relaxes after that, and actually starts enjoying his food. He’s relieved when he sees Sara and Jenni exit the pizza place rather than join them in the dining area and he settles even more.</p><p>It’s nice to be somewhere other than dimly lit barns or the creek at night. Things feel brighter, lighter, and strangely new. Link tells Rhett about a few of the places they should go when the rain eventually lets up. The river for sure. The July heat will be unbearable. Maybe they could swim after work, in the evenings before dark.</p><p>They talk about the farm too. How many eggs Link collected that day. How one chicken keeps cackling but hasn’t laid an egg in days and what they should do about it. Rhett mentions the porch steps on the farmhouse and how they should look into replacing the handrail soon. Maybe Link’s granddad will give them an afternoon to pick up some wood and rebuild it together. They both agree the old man will likely insist they do it after work hours, probably after dinner. It makes sense but neither one is keen on the idea.</p><p>They talk about fishing too and how Link still has Rhett’s blanket. Rhett accuses him of stealing it, but he’s joking and Link’s grinning about it.</p><p>“You told me I could <i>keep it</i>!”</p><p>“Yeah, but you said you weren’t gonna and yet here we are.”</p><p>“It’s warm,” Link says, as if it explains everything.</p><p>“I know! That’s why I have it.”</p><p>“I’ll bring it back next fishin’ trip.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Rhett says, “I trust ya.”</p><p>Under the table Link can feel Rhett’s boot fall against his own.  It’s just a tap but it stays there, resting.</p><p>It’s simple but it’s fucking electric and goosebumps begin to move up Link’s leg and across his entire body. He’s sure if Rhett looks too closely he’ll see them travelling up over Link’s face, prickling across his forehead and disappearing into his hairline.</p><p>“So uh..” Link stammers, “what do you wanna do after this?”</p><p>“Whatever you want man, you know this place.”</p><p>Link ponders for a moment. He’d mentioned a movie but sitting in silence in a dark movie theatre seems like the last thing he wants to do. He just wants to hang out and hear Rhett talk and watch Rhett listen to him. Link wants to spend more time with Rhett and learn more about him. And for the first time Link lets himself feel okay about it.</p><p>“Probably not a movie,” Link says.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“We could just drive? Figure it out? Maybe the rain will let up?”</p><p>Rhett laughs, “I don’t think the rain’s goin’ anywhere. But we can drive.”</p><p>Rhett moves his boot. Taps it against Link’s again. It’s clear Rhett knows it’s there. It’s intentional.</p><p>“You ready to go?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Link breathes, and he stands and follows Rhett out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link isn’t sure why he thought driving around would be a good idea. He’s tried to show Rhett a few places, pointing out his old high school, a park, the cemetery. But it’s hard to see much through the rain-covered windows no matter how high Link cranks the windshield wipers.</p><p>But Rhett seems fine with it. He’s been putting cassettes in the tape deck and playing different songs, as if he’s deejaying their drive. He looks up when Link points things out, and he seems interested and adds little comments about his own home town.</p><p>When Link reaches the outskirts of town he’s run out of places to go and their conversation has grown quiet.</p><p>“You got any ideas?” He knows Rhett likely won’t, but he’s feeling desperate for an excuse to just keep hanging out together away from the farm.</p><p>Rhett shrugs and smiles at him, “no clue, man. Not much to do in a small town when it’s rainin’.”</p><p>Link thinks for a minute and then puts on his blinker. He waits for traffic to clear and then pulls a u-turn.</p><p>“We’re goin’ to my house then. I gotta pick up some stuff anyway.”</p><p>Rhett ejects a tape from the deck and shoves in another one, hitting rewind before it starts playing.</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s true, Link does need to pick up some stuff – mostly some clean clothes to replace the ones he took out of his truck – but he can also give back the book he borrowed from Rhett, and maybe Rhett can look through his music and see if there’s anything else he wants.</p><p>But Link also just wants a place to hang out, and his house is dry. He vaguely acknowledges that it’s empty too, but he’s not sure what to do with that idea. He doesn’t know what he’s even imagining or hoping for. He’d be happy with another boot touch.</p><p>Link glances over at Rhett for a second, briefly wondering if he imagined the tap under the table. Link wants to talk about it and ask what it meant but Rhett hasn’t even mentioned it. Maybe they’re not supposed to.</p><p>Link pulls into the driveway, parking off to the side so his mom can get into the carport when she arrives home from work. They rush from the truck to the house, trying to keep dry, and Link unlocks the door and heads inside with Rhett following closely behind.</p><p>They toe off their boots and Link tosses his keys on the counter as he leads them through the kitchen.</p><p>“I gotta get some clothes to keep in the truck,” he says, leading them through the living room and down the hallway towards his bedroom. “I’m probably gonna stay at the farmhouse tonight.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Rhett follows Link into his bedroom.</p><p>“Well, I figure if I’m drivin’ you back I might as well just stay there. You know how early my granddad wants us to start in the morning.”</p><p>Rhett laughs. “Shit, I sure do.”</p><p>Link starts looking through some stacks of clean laundry his mom has put on his dresser, and Rhett wanders around the room a bit, looking at things and examining the posters on the walls, before moving over to a bookshelf and tilting his head to read the titles on the spines of the books.</p><p>“You read a lot?”</p><p>“Sometimes,” Link says, “when I have time.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too.”</p><p>“Oh hey,” Link moves away from the dresser, walking to the bookshelf and stepping in front of Rhett, “I keep meaning to give this back to you.”</p><p>He takes the Merle Haggard book from the top shelf and as Link turns to hand it to Rhett he realises how close they’re actually standing. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this close to Rhett before.</p><p>“You get a chance to read it?” As Rhett reaches to take the book his fingers graze Link’s. It’s only for a second, but Link can tell his hands are large and strong, much different from the girls Link has held hands with in the past. He’s suddenly desperate to touch Rhett’s hand again.</p><p>But he just takes a shaky breath and nods up at Rhett. “I actually read it twice.”</p><p>“Yeah, man, I thought you might,” Rhett smiles. “It’s so good.”</p><p>Link knows he should probably say something back, but they’re standing so close and all he can think about is how he could just take one step closer and he’ll be able to smell Rhett. If he lifts a hand he could touch him. If he leans in maybe he could kiss him. Link realises it’s an urge he’s been fighting and now he really wants to do it – just to see what it would be like.</p><p>“Rhett?”</p><p>Link’s voice sounds too soft when he says it. He’s not sure what he’s asking for.</p><p>“Yeah?” Rhett’s watching him and Link can’t quite read the expression on his face. It seems like he’s waiting for Link to decide what to do.</p><p>The sound of jangling keys interrupts them and Link can hear a door opening, so he takes a quick step back.</p><p>“My mom’s home.”</p><p>Link rushes over to pick up his pile of clothes and heads for the bedroom door, motioning to Rhett as he goes. “C’mon.”</p><p>His mom is setting her purse on the counter as they step into the kitchen and Link is sure he’s blushing and he’s convinced that when she sees his face she’ll know what they were doing. <i>Or about to do?</i> He’s not even sure.</p><p>But she just says hello and gives Link a kiss on his cheek, and says “you must be Rhett” and Rhett is smiling and shaking her hand and saying “pleased to meet you” and it’s all very normal.</p><p>They take a seat at the table while his mom busies herself in the kitchen.</p><p>“Did you boys eat already?”</p><p>Link is quick to reply, explaining that they went for pizza, and they’ve been trying to find something to do in town but the rain’s made it impossible, and now they’re here picking up some extra clothes and a book, and he’s going to stay at the farm tonight, and he can feel himself saying too much and over-explaining so he tries his best to make himself stop talking.</p><p>If his mom notices she doesn’t say anything. She just puts a dish in the microwave and taps a couple buttons before asking, “are you enjoying working at the farm, Rhett?”</p><p>“Oh, yes ma’am,” Rhett replies. “I like it very much.”</p><p>“Link’s pulling his weight?”</p><p>“Mom!”</p><p>Link’s mom ignores him and just smiles at Rhett, waiting for an answer.</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” Rhett smiles, “he’s a great co-worker.”</p><p>“I thought that’d be the case,” she says, “but I’m glad to hear it.”</p><p>She turns back to her dinner preparations and Link can hear Rhett chuckling softy beside him.</p><p>Link rolls his eyes and whispers “shut up” but he can’t keep himself from smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Hopefully this rain lets up soon,” his mom says with her back still to them, “Link’s told me you boys like fishing together.”</p><p>“Yep, we have a good time.” Rhett’s looking over at him, smiling, and Link smirks back at him.</p><p>“Easy for you to say when you’re the one who catches a million fish.”</p><p>“Man, you’ve been tryin’!” Rhett exclaims. “Eventually you’re gonna catch somethin’.”</p><p>“Yeah, we’ll see.”</p><p>Rhett’s still looking at Link and when he speaks it’s low, as if it’s only meant for Link’s ears, “you like goin’ though, don’t ya?”</p><p>Link replies just as quietly, “yeah, you know I do.”</p><p> </p><p>They stay at the table, chatting about nothing until the food is ready and Link’s mom shoos them away.</p><p>“You boys don’t want to sit here and watch me eat.”</p><p>Link looks at Rhett. “Guess we should probably go.”</p><p>Rhett agrees and rises with him, saying a polite goodbye to Link’s mom.</p><p>Link suddenly remembers the fishing blanket and heads back to his bedroom to retrieve it. Rhett follows him down the hall again and Link is slightly mortified when they reenter his bedroom because he knows the blanket is crumpled up next to his pillow. It’s pretty clear Link’s been sleeping with it.</p><p>Link picks up the blanket and looks sheepishly at Rhett.</p><p>“I uh..” Link hesitates, trying to find an explanation but his brain can’t come up with one.</p><p>“You don’t have to explain,” Rhett chuckles, “I saw it there earlier anyway.”</p><p>So Link just shugs and says “it’s warm?”</p><p>Rhett’s grinning at him. “You sure you don’t just wanna keep it?”</p><p>“How am I gonna keep stealing it from you if you just let me keep it?”</p><p>It’s the flirtiest thing he’s said yet, but Link’s feeling a bit brave and Rhett is still smiling.</p><p> </p><p>They say another goodbye to Link’s mom, and then they’re putting on their boots, and Link tucks the blanket and his clothes under his arm as they head out of the house.</p><p>It’s nearly dark when they step outside, but the rain’s stopped, and as soon as the door closes behind them Rhett slips his hand into Link’s and holds it as they walk to the truck. It’s so simple but a thrill runs through Link as they walk together and he almost hates to let go when they have to move apart.</p><p>They buckle up in silence, and Link starts the truck, and inside he’s thrumming with excitement because this is something new and he really wants to do it and he’s hoping Rhett will reach for him again. Link shoots a smile at Rhett as he switches into gear, and as soon as they’re driving up the street he can see Rhett reaching over, palm open like an offering, and Link grasps his hand and interlocks their fingers.</p><p>He attempts to focus on driving, but when Rhett’s thumb softly strokes his hand an ache travels through him, settling low in his groin. Link is certain he’s never felt anything more erotic in his life.</p><p>“God, Rhett,” Link breathes as Rhett gently touches him, “that’s distracting.”</p><p>“I’ll stop.” Rhett lets go of his hand and makes a weak attempt to pull away.</p><p>“No!” Link grabs for his hand, interlocking their fingers again. “Don’t. I– I want to.”</p><p>Rhett holds his hand but doesn’t continue stroking, and Link is almost glad for it because he knows if Rhett continues he’ll be hard before they reach the farm – and Link has no idea what to do with that idea. This is all completely new territory for him.</p><p>“I gotta fix that back fence tomorrow,” Rhett says, and the work chatter eases Link’s nerves a little.</p><p>“You want help with it?”</p><p>“Ideally yeah, but your granddad will have other plans.”</p><p>Link chuckles, “yeah he will.”</p><p>They talk about tomorrow’s tasks and Link offers to cover Rhett’s afternoon jobs if the fence repair runs too long. Every so often Link glances over to where their hands are interlocked, like he can’t quite believe it’s happening. Rhett’s hand is slightly bigger than his own, and his skin is calloused from farm work, but somehow he also feels soft and so warm. Holding a guy’s hand seems like something that should weird Link out, but it feels so normal and nice and he’s oddly excited about the way their hands seem to fit together so perfectly.</p><p>When they reach the farmhouse driveway, Link’s nerves suddenly shift into overdrive and he’s not entirely sure what to do now. Driving is safe – he can focus on the road and make small talk and there’s no pressure to do anything else or ask what all of this means. But they’re about to stop driving and his hand is still in Rhett’s and <i>what happens now?</i></p><p>Link drives past the farmhouse, down the gravel lane until he reaches the milk house. He slips his truck in beside Rhett’s truck, and after taking a deep breath he turns off the engine.</p><p>He’s so nervous he’s sure he’s shaking. If it was a girl next to him he’d be leaning over to kiss her goodnight, but it’s <i>Rhett</i> and Link isn’t sure where to go from here. Do they kiss? Does he want to? <i>Of course he wants to.</i> He really wants to. <i>Does Rhett want to?</i> Maybe. <i>Probably?</i> The thought is thrilling and terrifying at the same time.</p><p>Rhett gives his hand a gentle squeeze. “I had a good time.”</p><p>Of course Rhett speaks first. He somehow always knows what they should do next.</p><p>Link turns his head to smile at Rhett, too nervous to turn his body more than that. “Me too.”</p><p>Rhett pauses for a second, as if he’s considering something and then he just gives Link’s hand another squeeze and lets go. “See you tomorrow?”</p><p>Link might be clueless about how to navigate whatever’s happening between them, but he’s not completely naive. He can see that Rhett is going slow with him. It’s sweet. And it makes Link’s heart ache a little.</p><p>But he can only make himself say “yup, see ya tomorrow.”</p><p>Rhett climbs out of the truck cab and puts his hand on the door to close it, but pauses first and softly says, “g’night Link.”</p><p>“‘Night Rhett.”</p><p>Rhett closes the truck door and heads for the milk house and Link watches him go for a second before starting up his truck and heading back to the farmhouse.</p><p>When he gets there he quietly climbs the porch stairs but he can’t bring himself to go inside. Instead, he takes a seat on one of the rocking chairs so he can think.</p><p>He’s not entirely sure what all this means. He knows what he’s <i>supposed to do</i>: find a girl, get married, have a family, be a good church-goer. His whole life he’s been told that’s the path he’s supposed to take. He didn’t even know being with a guy was an option, so he never let himself consider it before. But now that he’s considering it he’s pretty sure he wants it, or at least he wants to explore it. He wants to see what it’s like. And he wants to see what it’s like with Rhett.</p><p>He really wants to go back to the milk house. Just to see.</p><p>The farmhouse is dimly lit behind him, but he can hear the blare of the television through the screen door and he knows his grandparents are likely still awake. If he goes inside now his chance will be gone because leaving again would be a whole other thing he’d have to explain.</p><p>Link rises from the rocking chair and hops down the porch steps, heading for the milk house. He can feel his heart pounding as he walks, a mixture of nervousness and excitement coursing through him. It’s thrilling and he speeds up his pace, anxious to get there even though he has no idea what he’s going to do or say when he does.</p><p>There’s a light on in the milk house and Link knocks loudly on the door before he loses his nerve.</p><p>It takes a moment before Rhett opens the door, and when he does he’s barefoot and wearing a white undershirt and it looks as if he was getting ready for bed.</p><p>“Hey,” Link manages to say, and he knows he’s breathing a little too hard. His hands are shaking.</p><p>Rhett looks mildly surprised. “Hi.”</p><p>“Can I…” Link is looking from Rhett’s eyes to his mouth, to his lips. “Can I come in?”</p><p>Rhett steps back quickly, “yeah, of course”</p><p>Link rushes through the door and when Rhett closes the door behind them Link crowds him up against it. He’s so close but he’s scared to do anything more than slip his hand back into Rhett’s hand.</p><p>But Rhett seems to know what Link wants, and his voice dips low as he asks, “you sure about this, darlin’?”</p><p>The term of endearment sends an ache through Link.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Link admits, his voice soft, “But I want to– I wanna see..”</p><p>Rhett nods and tips his head down, just slightly, testing, as if he’s giving Link an opportunity to back out or run or say ‘no, this isn’t what I want.’</p><p>But Link can’t think of anything else he’d rather be doing in this moment, and he tilts his head up to meet Rhett’s angle, leaning in, close enough that he can feel Rhett’s breath on his face. Rhett closes the divide between them, touching his lips to Link’s and it’s far more gentle than Link expected.</p><p>He’s kissed people before, girls of course, and it’s never felt like this. It’s always an awkward clashing of teeth and tongues and it’s usually just a thing that Link feels like he’s supposed to do. But this is different – he’s so focused on the heat of Rhett’s mouth, the closeness of his face, the tickle of his beard, and a thrum pulses through Link’s body as Rhett’s mouth opens a little, his tongue slipping out, teasingly. Link is trembling as he opens and lets Rhett in, sliding his tongue against Rhett’s.</p><p>Rhett’s free hand comes up to gently cup Link’s face as he seeks out Link’s tongue, deepening the kiss, and the sensation goes straight to Link’s dick. He’s sure this is what a first kiss is supposed to feel like. All his other kisses have paled in comparison to <i>this</i>.</p><p>Link feels a bit braver and he lets go of Rhett’s hand, moving his fingers to grasp at Rhett’s undershirt, skimming the fabric before pressing in a little harder, letting himself feel the taut skin underneath. </p><p>Rhett is exploring in a more gentle way, touching Link’s face, carding a hand through Link’s hair, touching his neck, slipping a hand down between Link’s shoulder blades and settling on his lower back, pulling Link to him. </p><p>“Can we–” Link can hear himself asking, talking against Rhett’s mouth, “can we go–” and he’s pulling Rhett away from the doorway, toeing off his boots as they move, wanting to sit or lie down or just be near Rhett, on him, touching him.</p><p>Rhett goes willingly, laughing softly against Link’s mouth, as he replies, “there’s not really anywhere to go.. just the– the bed.”</p><p>In the moment Link doesn’t care. If he should be worrying about it, he’s not. He can only think of Rhett’s mouth and the gentle way Rhett kisses him and he just wants <i>more</i> of it.</p><p>They tumble onto the bed together, laughing, and Link presses himself against Rhett’s side and claims his mouth, trying to capture every kiss Rhett is willing to give him. His hand settles on Rhett’s stomach, his fingers nervously pushing at the hem of the fabric, wanting to feel underneath but not sure if he should, and Rhett reaches his own hand over and pulls his shirt up a bit to let Link know it’s okay.</p><p>Rhett’s body is warm and solid, and there’s a soft trail of hair that travels from his belly button down below the waist of his jeans and Link’s cheeks burn when he touches the soft hair there and he tries not to think about where the trail leads. That’s beyond what his brain can comprehend at the moment.</p><p>He tries to focus on Rhett’s mouth, kissing into it, listening for the soft sounds Rhett makes with each kiss and swipe of Link’s tongue against his own. Link tries to just think about kissing – not touching, not undressing, or exploring, or doing any of the million things Link is sure he has no knowledge of.</p><p>But all Link’s brain can focus on is Rhett’s fingers easing their way under his shirt and ghosting over his skin and how every touch seems to light Link’s skin on fire. He’s leaking precum into his briefs and his dick is straining, begging to be touched. He briefly entertains the idea that Rhett could touch him there, maybe jack him like Link does to himself at home in his shower. Or maybe Rhett could do something else. Maybe something with his mouth.</p><p>Link is quickly overwhelmed by <i>that</i> idea because he’s not sure how that would even go, or if it’s something guys do to each other. Or if Rhett would <i>want</i> to.</p><p>The thought of Rhett’s mouth on his dick is too much and Rhett’s hands are still touching him and it feels so good Link is sure he’s going to come in his jeans if they continue.</p><p>“Rhett, I don’t–” Link says, pulling away suddenly. “Can we–”</p><p>Rhett pulls back immediately, looking at Link with concern. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m okay,” Link starts, almost embarrassed to continue. “I just–  I’m gonna jizz if we don’t stop.”</p><p>Rhett laughs quietly and says, “me too,” and Link’s mind is blown by the idea that Rhett might be just as turned on as he is.</p><p>“Do you wanna–” Link starts, not quite sure what he’s offering.</p><p>Rhett shakes his head. “We can stop. There’ll be other nights.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Well <i>yeah</i>.” Rhett looks surprised. “I mean, if that’s something you want.”</p><p>Link just nods, because that’s definitely something he wants. “Is it alright if we just kiss a bit? Just gentle?”</p><p>“<i>Link</i>,” Rhett says, holding his gaze as if he wants to make sure Link hears him. “Whatever you wanna do is what I wanna do, and if you just wanna kiss that’s fine by me.”</p><p>So they kiss, and they talk, and they kiss some more, and Link eases off every time he starts to get too overwhelmed. He settles in against Rhett’s neck and inhales Rhett’s scent and it’s not quite like the blanket and not quite like the soap. It’s somewhere in between both of those things, like cedar and spice and something clean. Link keeps smelling until Rhett teases him about it, and then he smells him some more.</p><p>Link leaves just after midnight, giving Rhett a lazy kiss at the door just before he goes.</p><p>“See ya tomorrow,” Rhett says, kissing him one more time before he slips out the door.</p><p>“’Night.”</p><p>Link smiles to himself as the door closes behind him. The sky has cleared and the moon lights a path for him as he heads back up to the farmhouse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link wakes at dawn when the smell of bacon begins to fill his room. For a second he’s sure the night before had been a dream – <i>did he really go back the milk house? Did they really kiss?</i> But when the fog of sleep clears Link can remember it all so clearly he knows it happened. He actually kissed Rhett and Rhett kissed him back. And he liked it. <i>A lot. </i> His mind replays their goodbye at the little door of the milk house and the elation he felt when he walked back to the farmhouse in the moonlight. </p><p>Usually if the early-morning breakfast smells wake Link at all he simply turns over and goes back to sleep, but he knows Rhett always arrives on time for breakfast and Link really wants to get downstairs before Rhett’s been and gone. Sure they can’t kiss over breakfast, or do anything at all, but just seeing Rhett across the table would be enough reason to get up early.</p><p>Link rises quickly and heads to the bathroom to get washed up and dressed for work.</p><p> </p><p>Rhett is already at the table when Link gets downstairs and he glances up with a shy smile.</p><p>“Mornin’.”</p><p>Link shoots him a quick smile in return. “Mornin.’”</p><p>Link’s grandma gives him a look of surprise as he takes a seat in his chair. “Well you’re up early, Sugar!”</p><p>“We’ve got a lot to do today,” Link replies as he reaches for some bacon and the bowl of scrambled eggs.</p><p>“You boys got a lot to do every day,” his granddad speaks up from his end of the table.</p><p>“I gotta mend that back fence,” Rhett explains. “Link’s gonna cover some of my work if it takes too long to fix.”</p><p>Discussion turns to the fence and the repairs, and Link’s granddad reminds him that he better be covering Rhett’s jobs properly – no slacking –  and Link can only roll his eyes to himself and nod because he always tries to do his jobs properly, despite what his granddad might think.</p><p>When Rhett is finished eating he glances across the table at Link and Link can see him hesitate for a second before saying “well, I better get goin’. Thanks again for the tasty breakfast.”</p><p>“Wait a sec,” Link says, speaking around a mouthful of bacon, “I’m almost done. We can walk together.”</p><p>“Nah, you ain’t even close to done.” his granddad interjects. “Rhett, you best be gettin’ on. That fence ain’t gonna mend itself.”</p><p>“Now <i>hush</i>,” his grandma says curtly. “These boys work hard all day. Couple extra minutes ain’t gonna hurt. Let them walk down there together.</p><p>It’s clear his granddad isn’t pleased with the idea but he doesn’t say anything more and Link quickly finishes eating while Rhett sits uneasy in his chair.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go,” Link says as he swallows down his last bite and they head out the farmhouse door.</p><p> </p><p>Rhett waits until they’re walking down the gravel lane before he gives Link a sideways glance. He’s smiling and Link smiles back at him.</p><p>“You have a good sleep?” Rhett asks.</p><p>“Yeah, you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Rhett says. “Wished you coulda stayed though.”</p><p>A thrill runs through Link and he replies with a breathy “me too.”</p><p>They stay a normal distance apart as they walk, but every so often their hands brush each other and it takes everything in Link to not reach out and grab Rhett’s hand and interlock their fingers.</p><p>They make it just inside the barn doors before they’re reaching for each other and pulling each other up against the barn wall, and Rhett is kissing him breathless. Link’s hands curl into Rhett’s work shirt, the unresolved tension from the night before building in him again and he’s already so hard he’s almost aching.</p><p>Rhett’s arms are around him and Link peppers his mouth in soft kisses until Rhett finally eases them away from each other laughing softly, saying, “okay, okay, I gotta get out there and fix that fence before your granddad comes down here lookin’ for me.”</p><p>Link can’t help the sound of frustration he lets out. He has no idea how he’s going to get through the day, or any days from here on out. His brain is only focused on one thing – kissing Rhett.</p><p>“We gotta get to work,” Rhett says, and he touches Link’s chin and pulls his gaze up, “but come find me and kiss me before lunch.”</p><p>“Alright.” Link leans in and kisses him once more before he moves away and gets to work.  </p><p> </p><p>Link spends the first couple hours busting through his own work and speeding through some of Rhett’s morning jobs as well. He keeps an eye out for Rhett when he’s moving between the barns and back and forth from the chicken coop. Sometimes he’s able to spot him in the distance, moving from one spot to another which likely means the gap was wider than they initially thought. Link briefly considers going out to offer help, but figures he’ll never hear the end of it if his granddad spots them both out there. So he throws himself headlong into completing Rhett’s morning tasks, hoping it’ll make their afternoon a bit easier if all the morning work is done.</p><p>It’s nearly lunch time when Link hears the sound of the little tractor returning and he watches out the barn door as Rhett drives up the gangway to park it in the top of the barn. Link waits for the engine to turn off before he heads up the ladder to meet Rhett on the second floor.</p><p>Rhett’s pulling all the tools out of the back of the trailer and he smiles when Link’s head appears at the top of the ladder.</p><p>“Almost lunch time?” Rhett asks.</p><p>“Yup,” Link replies, climbing up and heading over to him. “Did you not have a watch out there?”</p><p>Rhett shakes his head. “I was just going by how much my stomach was growling. I was hopin’ it was almost lunch time.”</p><p>Link waits for him to set down the tools before pushing him up against the tractor and claiming his mouth.</p><p>Rhett laughs against him, “I was hopin’ for this too.”</p><p>“I got everything done,” Link says against Rhett’s lips.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Link nods, kissing him harder, “all the mornin’ stuff anyway.”</p><p>“Man, that’s impressive!” Rhett laughs again. “I don’t know if we should tell your granddad that though. He’ll be firin’ one of us if he hears that one man can get everything done in a mornin’.”</p><p>“You’re safe. He’d fire me.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t want that,” Rhett says between kisses, “I’d be awful lonely all summer.”</p><p>Link smiles, “me too.”</p><p>The lunch bell rings in the distance and Rhett pulls him in for one last kiss before they head out of the barn together. They’re careful to keep their distance once they’re out in the open, but Link can’t keep himself from looking over at Rhett.</p><p>He tries not to think about how fast he’s falling.</p><p> </p><p>Link is yawning by the time the work day is over but he follows Rhett to the milk house anyway just to be near him again before he heads home.</p><p>“Your granddad was out there checkin’ out the new fence this afternoon,” Rhett says as they walk.</p><p>“What’d he think?”</p><p>“I haven’t heard yet, but I’m sure I’ll get an earful at dinner.”</p><p>“Well don’t let him shoot down your work. You spent all mornin’ on that.”</p><p>“To be fair, he’s usually pretty good,” Rhett says, “if he’s unhappy with my work he doesn’t often say so.”</p><p>“Must be nice!”</p><p>Rhett looks over at him and smiles. “He thinks you do good work too, he just doesn’t tell ya.”</p><p>Link shoots him a skeptical look.</p><p>The conversation ends when they reach the milk house. They step inside and Rhett has barely closed the door when they’re crowding each other again, hands on chests, fingers splayed, fabric being pulled, and they’re <i>kissing kissing kissing</i>.</p><p>But soon Link is yawning into Rhett’s mouth and Rhett eases off a bit, moving his hand down to hold Link’s. “You’re tired, man, you should go home and sleep.”</p><p>“I don’t wanna,” Link says, smiling against him, but he knows he really should.</p><p>“I don’t want ya to either, but you look like you need it.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“You wanna do somethin’ tomorrow night?”</p><p>Link nods.</p><p>“Fishin’? Maybe earlier than usual?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Link yawns again, “You left your blanket in my truck last night.”</p><p>“Bring it. And this time we’ll make sure you catch something.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’ll happen,” Link laughs, “but okay.”</p><p>He kisses Rhett again and as much as Link wants to stay he also really wants to get home and have a long nap.</p><p>As he steps outside the milk house, Rhett catches him by the arm.</p><p>“Hey,” Rhett looks almost shy for a moment, “I’m glad you came back last night.”</p><p>They’re outside so Link doesn’t chance kissing him again – he just smiles and nods his head.</p><p>“I’m glad too. See ya tomorrow, Rhett.”</p><p> </p><p>Link is slightly more wide awake by the time he gets home. He walks through the empty house before hopping in the shower to rinse the grime from the barns off himself. As he’s lathering he thinks of being naked in Rhett’s shower the day before. He thinks of them kissing. He thinks of the soft sounds Rhett makes and the way his hands feel when he’s touching Link. Link is sure he’s never felt anything better. Link’s fingers travel over his torso and down until he’s taking himself in hand and it only takes a few strokes before he’s gasping Rhett’s name and shooting his release on the shower wall.</p><p>After Link rinses and dries off, he climbs into his bed and sleeps until after his mom gets home.</p><p> </p><p>The following day is a pretty typical work day. Link enters the barn and greets Rhett with his usual “mornin’” but this time Rhett steals a few kisses from him before Link heads to the feed bins.</p><p>They meet up again before lunch, sharing secret kisses in the barn before slipping out into the daylight, and after lunch as well – both of them eating quickly so they can have a few extra minutes together before getting back to work.</p><p>When the day finally ends, Link follows Rhett to the milk house and nearly tackles him, pushing Rhett onto one of the kitchen chairs and leaning down to kiss into his mouth. Rhett’s hands eventually move to Link’s hips, and Link briefly entertains the idea of dry humping Rhett in the chair. <i>Is that a thing they could do?</i> He’s heard friends talk about doing it with their girlfriends, but he’s never been interested in trying it until now. Once it enters his mind he becomes focused on it and has to pull himself off before he gets too carried away. Besides, they’re supposed to be at the farmhouse for dinner soon.</p><p>“Almost time to eat,” he manages to say, and Rhett seems to get the message and eases his hands off Link’s hips.</p><p>“Yeah,” Rhett replies. “Then you wanna head to the creek?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>Link’s grandma stuffs them both full at dinner, and then Link says he needs to change his clothes before they leave. Rhett says he’s going to do the same and he tells Link to come down to the milk house when he’s ready to go.</p><p>Link gets ready quickly – washing up a bit, changing his clothes, and brushing his teeth. Before he flips the hook lock on the door, he stops to examine himself in the mirror. He doesn’t look any different. <i>Could anyone tell he likes kissing guys?</i> Is it obvious he thinks about Rhett when he’s in the shower? <i>Did Rhett know Link wanted to kiss him?</i> It seemed like he knew. Was it something on Link’s face? <i>Is it noticeable to everyone?</i></p><p>Link pushes the thoughts from his mind, flips the lock, and heads downstairs.</p><p>He stops at his truck to grab Rhett’s blanket even though it’s pretty warm out and they likely won’t need it tonight. It feels like a tradition already, like they can’t fish without the blanket. Then he grabs his fishing gear and walks down the lane to the milk house.</p><p>Rhett’s already outside when he gets there, putting stuff in the back of the truck. He’s dressed in regular clothes, and Link can’t help thinking about how nice he looks. Rhett glances up, and when he smiles at Link it makes Link’s heart flutter a little in his chest.</p><p>“You ready?”</p><p>“Yup.” Link tosses all his stuff in the back of Rhett’s truck and climbs into the passenger’s side.</p><p>Rhett climbs in on the opposite side and once they’re on the road he reaches over for Link’s hand and they drive with their hands interlocked across the bench seat.  Link thinks it might be nice to slide over and sit right next to Rhett, but that would bring up questions if anyone saw them so he stays where he is.</p><p>At the creek they carry their tackle boxes and poles to the waterside, and after they’ve got everything set up and their lines cast, Rhett finally leans over to kiss him again.</p><p>It’s simple, just a sweet kiss, but it puts a smile on Link’s face that lasts through their conversation. </p><p>Link mentions swimming at the river again, because it’s something they should start doing now that the days and nights are staying hot. He tells Rhett about the crossing and some of his favorite places, and he makes secret plans in his mind to take Rhett to each one. Some of them are places he hasn’t been in years, and maybe it’s juvenile, but he feels like he wants to show Rhett everything.</p><p>Rhett tells him more about Georgia, and some of the places he’d take Link if they were there. He talks about music and albums he’d lend to Link if his music collection wasn’t in another state. He doesn’t mention his family so Link doesn’t ask.</p><p>Rhett catches a few fish while they talk and when he’s tossing his third catch back in the water Link speaks up, saying teasingly, “told you they like you, man.”</p><p>“They don’t, I swear,” Rhett laughs, “I can’t explain it!”</p><p>“You’re lucky you’re cute or I’d be quittin’ this whole fishing trip thing.”</p><p>Rhett raises his eyebrows and rushes at Link, pushing him back on the grass and kissing him hard before pulling back and saying, “you’re really gonna talk to me about bein’ cute? Have you seen yourself?”</p><p>Link’s not sure why he’s suddenly feeling so brave but Rhett’s responding to it so he continues, “did I say I wasn’t cute?”</p><p>“Fuck,” Rhett says under his breath, his eyes traveling over Link’s face as he speaks, “you are.”</p><p>Link grabs him by his shirt and pulls him close again, their mouth clashing together as Rhett shifts against him, trying to find a good spot without completely pinning Link to the ground. As Rhett moves, Link looks around for a second, worried that someone might see them, and Rhett seems to notice, saying quietly “I’ve never seen anyone else here, but we can stop if you want.”</p><p>“No.” Stopping is the last thing Link wants at the moment. “Keep going.”</p><p>When they finally get settled, Rhett’s kissing him so slow and gentle, licking into his mouth, then pulling back and placing soft kisses on Link’s lips before sliding his tongue in again until Link is whining for it, arching up against him. Rhett pushes his own hips back against Link and it’s a second before Link realizes he can feel Rhett’s dick against him, hard, pressing into his thigh. A surge goes through Link, like electricity shooting straight to his balls and up through his dick. He lets out a soft wanting sound and shifts his hips so his dick can rub against Rhett’s.</p><p>He’s so gone with the sensation of it he doesn’t notice when Rhett gets a bite on his line and Rhett’s fishing pole nearly disappears over the rock and into the creek. Rhett somehow notices though and he catches the pole with his boot before sitting up and quickly grabbing it. Rhett reels his line in and tosses his pole down before grabbing Link’s pole and reeling it in too.</p><p>“It’s nice of you to pretend that’ll matter at all,” Link says from his place in the grass.</p><p>“I just–” Rhett laughs, “you never know. I don’t want you to lose your pole.”</p><p>Rhett tosses Link’s fishing pole on top of his own and turns his attention back to Link, kissing him and lining his dick up to rub perfectly against Link’s.</p><p>“You okay with this?” he asks against Link’s mouth and Link nods and moans softly “y– ohh yeah.”</p><p>Link’s dick is aching, and he's leaking so much, soaking his briefs as Rhett ruts against him. Rhett’s breathing is harsh against his mouth, his kisses growing more frantic as they move together, and Link clutches Rhett’s shirt, holding him close, as if he’s afraid Rhett will move away before they’re able to finish.</p><p>He can feel Rhett’s dick, stiff, moving so perfectly against his own through the denim, and Link knows he can’t hold off any longer. He’s balling up the fabric of Rhett’s shirt in his fists, pulling, pushing his dick up, straining, and he’s moaning against Rhett’s mouth “Rhett, I’m– I’m gonna– ”</p><p>He can’t make himself say the words but he doesn’t need to because he’s coming, shooting wet heat into his briefs. Link’s beside himself with the feeling of it, looking at Rhett, searching his face in amazement and holding Rhett’s gaze as his dick pulses out each shot of cum. Rhett’s watching him, still rutting against him, and just as Link is finishing with a smile, Rhett’s movements stutter for a second and he’s coming too, his head thrown back, his mouth open as he shoots his own release between them.</p><p>Rhett stays that way for a moment, his head still thrown back, until he finally bring his gaze back to Link’s face and groans “god, I like lookin’ at you.”</p><p>The admission makes Link’s dick briefly stir again and he tackles Rhett down onto the grass and kisses him hard until they’re both spent and tired and growing uncomfortable from the cold jizz in their underwear.</p><p>“I’ll go grab somethin’ for us,” Rhett says, rising and heading for the truck, “I’ve probably got an old shirt in there we can use.”</p><p>Eventually Link looks back to see Rhett standing by the truck. His shirt is rucked up and he’s doing something near the fly of his jeans. Link quickly realises Rhett is cleaning himself up, so he averts his eyes and tries not to look.</p><p>When Rhett returns he sits down and hands an old t-shirt to Link. “You can go back to the truck if you want more privacy.”</p><p>Link knows the jizz in his briefs will likely leak down his leg if he gets up, so he just shakes his head.</p><p>Rhett looks the other way as Link turns his hips away. He unzips his jeans and pulls the front of his briefs down so he can wipe the cum off his dick and he tries to rub as much as he can off the fabric. He knows Rhett’s looking the other way, but it’s still thrilling to have his dick out near Rhett.</p><p>After a minute he tucks himself back in and pulls his damp briefs back up. It’s not ideal but it’ll do for the evening. At least he knows Rhett is sitting in damp underwear too, and the thought of it is oddly exciting – like it’s their secret.</p><p>When the tension of needing release is gone, they just enjoy each other’s company. They cast their lines back in and they spend time talking and learning more about each other.</p><p>When Rhett catches three more fish and Link still hasn’t caught anything, Rhett grabs Link’s pole and reels the line in. Despite Link protesting that it’s probably a waste of time, Rhett takes all the line off and replaces it with his own fishing line and one of his favorite lures.</p><p>Link gives him a skeptical look, but about ten minutes later he finally catches a fish and Rhett’s smiling at him like a proud boyfriend and kissing him again.</p><p>He isn’t sure if they’re actually boyfriends yet, but it feels like they might be. And for the first time, Link isn’t feeling worried about it. He just feels really happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the weeks go by they try to spend as much time together as possible.</p><p>They’ve been fishing a lot and Link has caught a few, but it’s still a running joke that the fish like Rhett more. It’s become warm enough in the evenings that they don’t need the blanket anymore, so it’s found a permanent place in Link’s bed at home.</p><p>They hang out in the milk house when they’re exhausted after work, which is often. Usually they talk. Sometimes they kiss. Sometimes they fool around – always over their clothes because Link is still overwhelmed by the idea of anything beyond that.</p><p>There’s now a mountain of Link’s cassette tapes on Rhett’s kitchen table and sometimes they just put on music and listen together. It’s comfortable and Link can’t remember the last time he felt so happy.</p><p>But they don’t talk about being boyfriends, and when Link can’t take the uncertainty anymore he finally gets up the courage to ask “you wanna go out with me?”</p><p>Rhett looks confused and says “I thought we already were?”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah. I hoped–” Link stammers, feeling a bit silly, “I mean, I thought we were. I just didn’t know if you thought that.”</p><p>Rhett smiles at him. “Well <i>yeah</i>.”</p><p>Link feels ridiculous. <i>Of course they were already together</i>. They didn’t need to make it official in a middle school kind of way. It makes him feel childish for even asking, but Rhett’s kissing him and saying “Link, you’re my boyfriend. I’ve thought that since the first night we kissed.”</p><p>If the question was silly it doesn’t really matter. It’s official. He’s got a boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Well hey there Stranger.”</p><p>Link is at the table when his mom comes in the door. He’s hardly home in the evenings now – usually he eats dinner at the farmhouse and hangs out with Rhett until he makes himself go home to bed. And some nights he just stays at the farmhouse, so being home this early does feel a bit strange.</p><p>“Hi.” </p><p>“I didn’t expect to see your truck here when I drove in.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Link shrugs, “I didn’t have plans tonight,” </p><p>“Well you’re hardly ever home when I get here now,” she smiles at him, “Everything alright?”</p><p>Link smiles back. “Everything’s fine! I just wanted to hang out here.”</p><p>It’s partly true. It’s nice to just sit and do nothing at home. But Link intentionally leaves out the other part of the story – that he and Rhett were out late the night before and they were kissing in the milk house until after 1am and they had to be up at sunrise for work, and today they’re both exhausted, and they decided to take an evening off so they both could catch up on sleep. They’d even considered a nap together in the milk house, but they figured it might not be the best idea. They could get caught if Link’s granddad decided to wander down looking for them – he likely wouldn’t knock. So they figured an evening apart was the best idea.</p><p>Link doesn’t tell her any of that. He doesn’t mention Rhett at all.</p><p>He watches while his mom cooks dinner for herself, and as she’s setting her plate on the table she says, “now, tell me how things are going at the farm.”</p><p>Link talks for awhile. He tells her about the basics: the animals, his daily tasks, the meals his grandma cooks, and how incredibly hot it’s starting to get every day. His mom just listens quietly.</p><p>“Seems like you’re having a good time there this summer,” she says when Link is finished talking.</p><p>“Yeah,” Link replies carefully, “it’s been good.”</p><p>“Well, you’ve been spending a lot of nights there anyway.”</p><p>“It’s easier,” he says quickly, “when I have to be up so early.”</p><p>“You and Rhett still getting along?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Good,” his mom says, “I’m glad it’s working out.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too.”</p><p>“Have you seen any of your other friends this summer?”</p><p>“Uh,” Link hesitates, because he’s not sure where this line of questioning is going. “Some of them called on my birthday. But I haven’t really had time with the farm and everything.”</p><p>His mom just nods and he’s not sure what it means.</p><p>Before he goes to bed that night he looks himself over in the mirror and he wonders if she knows.</p><p> </p><p>As the weather grows even warmer, Link convinces Rhett they should start swimming at the end of their workday. The river is at the top of his list of places to take Rhett anyway, and they still haven’t been there.</p><p>Rhett is open to the idea, but he seems hesitant to say yes right away. “I don’t have swim trunks.”</p><p>“You can borrow some of mine.”</p><p>Rhett gives Link a skeptical look as his eyes move down Link’s body. “You got some tiny hips. I don’t think I’m gonna fit in your clothes.”</p><p>“We could try,” Link grins, “come to my place after work and you can try them on.”</p><p>Rhett laughs, “I don’t think so, man. I can just–”</p><p>“I swear, I’ll have somethin’ that’ll fit you.”</p><p>“Link.”</p><p>“Rhett, <i>please</i>, I really want to go swimming with you.”</p><p>“I wanna swim with you too.”</p><p>“Good. So let’s do it. After work, we’ll take your truck.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s actually a little surprised Rhett goes along with it and he’s feeling almost giddy when they’re standing in his bedroom and he’s shoving several pairs of his swim trunks at Rhett.</p><p>“I’m gonna change in the bathroom,” Rhett grumbles, but he’s smiling, “just in case they don’t fit, then I won’t have to show you.”</p><p>Link grins, “please show me.”</p><p>“No,” Rhett laughs as he closes the bathroom door.</p><p>Link hopes Rhett will show him anyway, and he stands outside the door and waits for him to try on the first pair. He can hear the clink of Rhett’s belt buckle and some rustling noises and what sounds like some quiet grunting.</p><p>Link moves closer to the door, speaking into the door jamb. “You okay in there?”</p><p>“I’m not comin’ out in these ones.”</p><p>“Come on.”</p><p>“Link, they won’t even go over my butt cheeks.”</p><p>Link laughs out loud. “Try the next pair.”</p><p>There’s a lot of shuffling on the other side of the door and it finally opens a crack.</p><p>Rhett looks displeased. He’s got the swim trunks on but he’s obviously uncomfortable. They fit weirdly, like they’re pinning Rhett’s thighs together and there’s no way he’ll be able to walk without looking like a penguin.</p><p>“You should take those off,” Link whispers.</p><p>Rhett slowly closes the door in Link’s face.</p><p>“I’m sorry!” Link calls to him and tries not to laugh.</p><p>Rhett’s in there for quite awhile with the third pair. </p><p>“Link?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I can’t wear these in public.”</p><p>“It’s just the river, no one’s gonna see you but me.”</p><p>“I will know I’m wearing them.”</p><p>Link laughs, “show me.”</p><p>There’s a pause and then Rhett is slowly opening the door, looking almost bashful.</p><p>The shorts are incredibly snug, almost obscenely so. Link can see the shape of him, every detail if he really looks, and Link can feel himself blushing as he turns his head towards the ceiling. “Okay, maybe this was a bad idea”</p><p>“I’m just gonna wear my boxers”</p><p>Link’s gaze flicks back down for a moment, looking at Rhett’s face, strictly his face.</p><p>“You wear boxers?”</p><p>Rhett chuckles. “Get your swim trunks on. I’ll be out in a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>The boxers turn out to be boxer briefs, which are even more interesting for Link than shorts would’ve been. Link always wears regular briefs, the same kind he’s worn for years because his mom just buys packs of them and leaves them on his dresser. He’s seen guys in boxer briefs before, but he’s never let himself think about it.</p><p>But now, as they undress by the river, he’s thinking about the way the shorts hug Rhett’s body. The way they cut off right at this thighs. The way the waistband sits on his hips. And when they’re in the water Link is mesmerized by how much the fabric clings to Rhett’s skin. The wet fabric highlights Rhett’s bulge and Link can’t help it when his eyes travel there.</p><p>It’s not as obscene as it was in the third pair of swim trunks, but Rhett’s dick is still there, still obvious. They’ve fooled around, Link <i>knows</i> it’s there, but they haven’t been naked together yet and it still feels like some sort of mystery he’s not quite ready for.</p><p>So he focuses on Rhett’s face and his torso, and everything above the waistband of those wet boxers. Rhett moves closer to kiss him and Link can’t help but cling to him, touching his skin, fingers gripping Rhett’s shoulders like he’s holding on for dear life. They’ve never been this undressed together and it’s thrilling. His dick is already hard, bobbing in his swim trunks and tapping against Rhett’s bulge as they move together in the water.</p><p>He lets out a breathy laugh against Rhett’s mouth “I’m gettin’ distracted.”</p><p>Rhett laughs and kisses him one more time, just gently.</p><p>“C’mon, let’s swim.”</p><p>So they swim.</p><p>Link shows Rhett the best rock to dive from, and Rhett does a couple cannonballs and completely soaks him.</p><p>They talk and they laugh and they have a good time, and they stay so long the sun starts to set.</p><p>“We should probably go before it gets dark.”</p><p>Rhet nods and glides through the water, his hands reaching for Link under the rippling surface.</p><p>Link lets himself be grabbed and pulled closer, his skin pressing against Rhett’s again. He clings as Rhett kisses him, enjoying the way their bodies feel in the water, sleek and soft, and he’s hard again almost immediately. As Rhett holds him, Link pulls his legs up and wraps them around Rhett’s waist. He can hear Rhett breathe as he slips his hands down to hold Link under his thighs, and Link humps a little against him.</p><p>Rhett speaks low against his ear, “You wanna go to the truck?”</p><p>Link shudders, “yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>They grab their towels and clothes and run to Rhett’s truck. Link climbs in the passenger side while Rhett climbs in the driver’s side and slides to the center of the bench seat. He motions for Link to move closer but Link is already there, scrambling to climb onto Rhett’s lap. The bench squeaks underneath them as their damp skin moves over it, and Link is frantic, kissing Rhett, licking at his mouth, leaning into him.</p><p>Rhett’s hands are on Link's thighs, holding him in place, and Link’s trembling fingers move over Rhett’s chest, touching the bare skin there, exploring, threading through his chest hair and down, touching the soft hair around his navel.</p><p>Then Rhett’s hands are moving, sliding up to Link’s hips, tickling over his stomach, and one hand moves up to touch Link’s nipple, soft, teasingly. Link is beside himself with the feeling of it, gasping against Rhett’s mouth.</p><p>“You like that?”</p><p>“Yea– yeah.”</p><p>Rhett thumbs over him again, gently, before he brings his other hand up to tease at Link’s other nipple, sliding his thumbs softly over them and watching Link’s face for his reaction. Link arches his back, trying to push his chest harder against Rhett’s hands.</p><p>Rhett laughs softly and leans down, cautiously, still watching Link’s face to make sure it’s okay.</p><p>He licks Link’s nipple, tongue jutting out for a second and taking a taste, and then tonguing over him, wet and soft. Link’s hands come up to grip Rhett’s forearms, digging into the skin there as he holds on and arches even further. Rhett brings his thumb to his mouth to get it slick with spit, and then he moves it back to Link’s other nipple, touching, sliding over sensitive skin.</p><p>Link is losing his mind, bucking his hips against Rhett and riding his lap as Rhett plays with his nipples. He can feel Rhett tenting under him, the boxer briefs not hiding much, and he pushes his ass down against Rhett, his dick trapped in his swim trunks, throbbing, as he ruts against Rhett’s stomach.</p><p>He’s pushing himself down, grinding against Rhett’s dick, and it’s beyond what his brain can comprehend so he tries not to think too hard about it, tries not to analyze it. He just wants to do it and feel Rhett against him, pushing up. It’s like the promise of something, maybe, in the future. Maybe this is something they can do when Link is ready for it.</p><p>For now this is enough, just a hint of it, Rhett’s dick so hard under him, pushing up into a spot he’s never let himself consider, and Link shudders as he comes in his swim trunks.</p><p>He keeps rutting, sliding in the wetness in his shorts, until his nipples are suddenly overstimulated and he shrinks away quickly, saying, “woah, okay, okay, okay.”</p><p>Rhett’s hands move away and he’s smiling softly at Link, his eyes heavy.</p><p>“Did you?” Link says and Rhett nods, and Link realises he was so caught up in himself he didn’t even notice Rhett coming too.</p><p>They use their towels to clean up and then pull their clothes on over their damp shorts. The windows are fogged over and they wait for them to clear before heading back to the farm.</p><p> </p><p>When they’re back at the milk house they lie together on Rhett’s bed, just talking. Link is pressed into Rhett’s side, his head on Rhett’s chest. They’re mostly dry now and everything feels very comfortable.</p><p>“We should swim more often,” Rhett says, “it was fun.”</p><p>“I told you” Link smiles, trying to think of other things they could do together. “Maybe we could go hiking sometime too. You like hiking?”</p><p>“Yup. </p><p>“I have a few cool places I could show you.”</p><p>“Yeah, man.”</p><p>They’re quiet for a moment while Link continues thinking. “Maybe we can camp some weekend?”</p><p>“<i>Yes</i>,” Rhett says, “I love camping.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>“We should definitely do it then.”</p><p>Suddenly they’re both excited about the idea of having an extended amount of time alone together, or maybe it’s just the promise of being away from the farm for awhile. They start making plans for it, figuring out which weekend they might be able to get away, talking about stuff they’ll need – Link has a tent and sleeping bags, Rhett has a cooler, they can hit up a store for some food and supplies.</p><p>“I could even bring some wine or somethin’” Rhett starts, but then hesitates, “or maybe I shouldn’t. You know, ‘cause of last time.”</p><p>“My birthday?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Link hums a vague response, and he glances up to study Rhett’s face for a minute, wondering if he should be honest. </p><p>Rhett’s looking back at him, questioningly, and Link suddenly feels like he can tell Rhett anything.</p><p>“It– I don’t think it was the beer that night.”</p><p>Rhett furrows his brow a little, “what’s that mean?”</p><p>“I think I just liked you.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You looked so good in the lantern light,” Link admits, and he can feel a blush moving over his cheeks. “Like, handsome. I was scared. I think I just kind of freaked out.”</p><p>“Handsome?” Rhett laughs, “Man, I was so worried about you, I thought I’d messed up.”</p><p>Link shakes his head. “You didn’t. I was just panicking.”</p><p>“Oh man, I’m glad,” Rhett pulls him closer and laughs into his hair. “I mean, not glad that you were panicking. But glad it wasn’t somethin’ I did.”</p><p>Link pulls back a bit to look at Rhett’s face again. “Did you know that I liked you then?”</p><p>“I thought maybe,” Rhett admits, “or maybe I just hoped you did. But I didn’t know for sure.”</p><p>“You didn’t? Not even the tape?”</p><p>“No. The tape was so awesome, but I didn’t know. I thought you were just bein’ friendly.”</p><p>Link nods, pausing, trying to figure out how to ask the next question.</p><p>“I’ve been wonderin’..” he says carefully, “you know.. if it’s obvious to people.”</p><p>“Obvious to people?”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, liking guys? Me liking you?”</p><p>Rhett shifts suddenly, moving so he’s sitting up on the bed, and he pulls Link up to sit with him. They sit cross-legged, knees touching, and Rhett is quiet for a minute before he answers.</p><p>“I think we liked each other and we saw it because of that.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“I mean,” Rhett continues, “it’s not like you were wearin’ a sign.”</p><p>Link lets out a little sigh of relief.</p><p>At the sound, Rhett dips his head a bit so his gaze is level with Link’s. He looks into Link’s eyes, holding the stare as he says “but even if you <i>were</i> wearin’ a sign.. there’s nothin’ wrong with that.”</p><p>Link doesn’t know what to say, so he just nods at Rhett, and Rhett is still looking at him intensely – as if he’s wanting him to understand and remember.</p><p>“Don’t let people tell you there’s somethin’ wrong with it.”</p><p>Link tries to listen, and tries to believe him, but he doesn’t have the right words to respond.</p><p>So Link just nods and they look at each other, some silent understanding passing between them, until Rhett finally pulls him back down and wraps an arm around him. Link goes willingly, snuggling closer against Rhett’s side.</p><p>He listens to Rhett’s heartbeat in the quiet of the room, and Link's pretty sure he's never felt so safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They spend a couple weeks trying to plan out their camping trip.</p><p>They’re both hoping for a weekend away but the farm can’t be left that long, so after talking to Link’s grandma they manage to negotiate about twenty-four hours for themselves. The plan is to get everything done in a morning, speeding through it, with the promise that they’ll be back in time to do the next day’s work in the late afternoon on the following day. Rhett gets the hay cut the day before they go, and they’ll be able to bale it after they get back. Link’s grandma says she’ll do the feeds and gather the eggs while they’re gone, and everything else can wait until they return.</p><p>Link’s got the tent and pillows and sleeping bags, Rhett has a cooler full of food and supplies. They’ve got clothes, they’ve got towels, they’ve got lighters and matches and firewood, and when Rhett’s truck is packed full Link’s grandma hands him a tupperware container full of homemade cookies and tells them to have a good time.</p><p>“Don’t rush back now,” she says as she gives Link a kiss on the cheek, “the farm will survive a day without you boys.”</p><p> </p><p>They don't get to go as far and deep up the Cape Fear River as Link had hoped, but they still manage to find a nice spot. It’s scenic and secluded, and as soon as they park the truck Link is crowding Rhett up against it and kissing him. It's exciting to just have time together without the pressure of farm work or reminders that they need to get to bed so they can be up at dawn. It’s only a day, but it feels like they have forever to just do what they want.</p><p>They get the tent set up first so they won’t have to worry about it later. They settle on a relatively flat spot and get it in place, and then they unzip Link’s sleeping bag and spread it out to lie on and unzip Rhett’s sleeping bag to use as a blanket. Link almost wants to just crawl in right away and spend the whole day on top of Rhett, but they usually spend most of their free time hidden in rooms, and trucks, and dark corners of the barn. This is a chance for them to be outside together. The tent can wait.</p><p>So Link strips down to his swimsuit and Rhett strips to his boxers and they swim together in the river. Link spends a good amount of time clinging, just wanting to be close to Rhett with their skin touching, but they also jump, and dive, and laugh, and cannonball each other, and they stay in the water until they’re both a bit sunburnt and exhausted.</p><p>When dinnertime approaches Link feels a bit sad because it seems like the day is already over and time is slipping away too quickly. But they build a campfire together and Rhett starts cooking for him and the feeling disappears.</p><p>They’d planned to catch some fish and cook it, because Rhett swore he could do it in a way Link might like. But they’d been too busy swimming to do any fishing so Rhett just cooks up a can of beans and they feast on beans and jerky and trail mix. They’re going to have cookies for dessert and then make s’mores when it gets a bit darker.</p><p>Link doesn’t really care for the beans, but he’s trying to be open-minded because Rhett cooked them for him and they’re Rhett’s favorite. He mostly shifts them around on his paper plate and eats a lot of jerky until Rhett finally notices.</p><p>“You don’t like the beans, man?”</p><p>“I’m trying to like them,” Link shrugs with a smile.</p><p>“But you don’t,” Rhett smirks.</p><p>“They’re.. not my favorite.”</p><p>Rhett laughs and leans over to scrape the beans off Link’s plate and onto his own.</p><p>“So,” Rhett says as he shoves a forkful of beans into his mouth, “beans, cake, pepperoni, mushrooms, olives, bananas, Dr. Pepper..”</p><p>He continues listing foods Link dislikes and it’s clear he’s been taking notes over the summer and remembering.</p><p>“...strawberry ice-cream,” Rhett continues, laughing, “is there much left that you do like?”</p><p>Link holds up the jerky in his hand. “Jerky?”</p><p>Rhett grins at him and then gestures to Link’s plate. “You like trail mix?”</p><p>Link hesitates before he replies, “I like the raisins and the chocolate.”</p><p>Rhett laughs loudly again and leans over to kiss him.</p><p>“You’re amazing, man.”</p><p>Link smiles at him. “I also don’t like marshmallows.”</p><p>“WHAT? We were gonna make s’mores!”</p><p>“Well, s’mores are okay.”</p><p>Rhett sighs “good” and kisses him again.</p><p>They eat in silence for a few minutes and then Rhett asks, “you like pancakes?”</p><p>Link nods. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad,” Rhett laughs quietly, “or you’ll be starvin’ tomorrow mornin’.”</p><p> </p><p>They’re full and comfortable after dinner and they just sit together by the water’s edge, enjoying the peace and quiet. Content to just be together.</p><p>Rhett leans back, resting on his elbows.</p><p>When he finally speaks his voice is low, like he’s been pondering something. “You ever feel like something’s missin’?”</p><p>Link thinks about it for a moment. “Yeah, a bit.”</p><p>“My whole life I’ve felt like that,” Rhett says quietly, his gaze trained on the water.</p><p>Link looks over at him “Do you still?”</p><p>There’s a pause before Rhett answers. “Not so much now.”</p><p>Link waits for Rhett to look at him, and when Rhett finally does Link thinks he might understand.</p><p> </p><p>After the sun goes down Rhett walks over to the cooler and pulls out two plastic solo cups and a bottle of wine.</p><p>“You sure you want some?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Link says, “it’ll be fine.”</p><p>Rhett pours some wine in a cup, filling it about halfway, and hands it to Link.</p><p>“That’s it?”</p><p>“It’s more than you think,” Rhett laughs, “you should start slow, man.”</p><p>Link doesn’t exactly love the wine, but it doesn’t remind him of sickness the way the beer did, and he sips it quickly as they sit together. They’re talking animatedly, sharing stories, until Link’s side of the conversation starts to slow down and they soon realise Rhett is the one doing most of the talking.</p><p>“How you doin’ over there?”</p><p>Link smiles. “Good.”</p><p>Rhett leans in and meets his gaze, looking closely at him. “You drunk?”</p><p>“Maybe a bit,” Link grins.</p><p>He’s not really drunk, he knows what that feels like, but he’s definitely tipsy. Everything feels really warm and cozy and every time Rhett speaks Link can’t help the stupid grin that comes over his face. He’s suddenly feeling so in love with Rhett, like there’s a bloom in Link’s chest and everything Rhett says and does seems to make it grow a little bigger.</p><p>Rhett smiles back at him and all Link wants to do is kiss his sweet mouth.</p><p>“You just sit there,” Rhett instructs, heading to the cooler again, “and I’ll make us some s’mores.”</p><p> </p><p>Rhett roasts the marshmallows, being careful not to burn them, and he assigns Link the job of unwrapping the chocolate and putting it on the graham crackers.</p><p>Link makes Rhett do ‘cheers’ with the s’mores before they eat them, and Rhett just grins and goes along with it.</p><p>They talk some more, with Rhett doing most of the talking while Link mostly listens and smiles at everything he says.</p><p>“You still good?” Rhett asks after awhile.</p><p>Link nods. “Just happy.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s after midnight when the fire finally burns out, and Rhett stamps all the embers down until there’s just a dim orange glow in the makeshift firepit. Link stands beside him and watches while Rhett pours water all around the edges and over the cinders, turning them to wet ash.</p><p>The disappearance of the fire leaves them in the dark, with just the moonlight to light their way, and Rhett clicks on one of the flashlights.</p><p>“We should get to bed,” he says, reaching for Link’s hand.</p><p>The words seem to hang in the air, and Link is both excited and nervous about what being in the tent with Rhett might mean. He’s not worried about it, he feels like he’ll agree to whatever Rhett wants to do and he walks along happily as Rhett holds his hand and leads the way.</p><p>“Rhett,” Link whispers as they get closer to the tent, “I gotta pee.”</p><p>He can hear Rhett laughing quietly and whispering “me too” and Rhett changes course, guiding Link around the tent and down into the grass by the shore.</p><p>“You okay to stand if I let you go?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Link says, although he’s not entirely sure.</p><p>Rhett lets go of his hand and steps a few feet away, clicking off the flashlight so they can pee in relative privacy.</p><p>“It’s nice to be out here with you,” Link murmurs and suddenly Rhett is laughing loudly beside him. It sounds like he’s doubled over.</p><p>Link can’t even bring himself to frown because Rhett’s laugh sounds so nice. “What?”</p><p>“Just you,” Rhett says as his laughter fades. “No more wine.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Link replies and he’s pretty sure he is. But then he temporarily forgets why he’s standing in the grass and he realises that maybe he’s not.</p><p>Rhett waits for Link to finish peeing and then he clicks the flashlight back on and takes Link by the hand to guide him back. “C’mon.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s hard to get undressed hunched over in the tent, but Link manages to strip his shorts off and then he’s on his knees in his briefs. He can hear Rhett somewhere beside him getting himself dressed, or undressed, Link can’t tell.</p><p>“What’re you wearing?”</p><p>“Just my jeans,” Rhett’s voice replies.</p><p>“You’re sleepin’ in jeans??”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Link half crawls towards Rhett’s voice, reaching his arm out until he makes contact with Rhett’s skin. He’s got his shirt off at least.</p><p>“C’mere,” Link says as he pulls Rhett in for a kiss.</p><p>“What’re you wearin’?” Rhett asks, and instead of replying Link takes Rhett’s hand and moves it down to place it on the front of his briefs, wrapping Rhett’s fingers around himself through the fabric.</p><p>Link is already hard and Rhett lets out a huff of air against his mouth. Rhett’s hand stays there for just a moment and then he moves it away.</p><p>“Link,” he says quietly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We should wait.”</p><p><i>Wait?</i> The word sounds bizarre to Link and he lets out a sound of annoyance. “Wait for what??”</p><p>“When you haven’t been drinkin’.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Link says, “I’m not drunk and even if I was I don’t care.”</p><p>“Well, I care,” Rhett replies. “I want you to remember, so we’re gonna wait.”</p><p>“I’ll remember.”</p><p>“Link.”</p><p>“Rhett, I’ll remember.”</p><p>But Rhett just laughs him off and convinces him to put on some pajama pants so he doesn’t freeze in the night. Link yanks off his briefs in the dark, as if he’s doing it out of spite, and manages to pull on some pajama pants, and then Rhett is guiding him towards his pillow.</p><p>“Sleep time, man.” </p><p>Once they’re lying down Link mostly forgets about what he wanted. He’s just sleepy and cuddly and he lets Rhett give him lots of kisses as he drifts off in the darkness.</p><p>“Night, Rhett,” Link mumbles, “you’re the best.”</p><p>He can hear Rhett laughing quietly, but Link falls asleep before he hears Rhett’s reply.</p><p> </p><p>When Link wakes the tent is brighter, illuminated by the early morning light, and he can hear birds chirping outside. He’s on his side with an arm thrown over Rhett’s hip, and when he glances up he finds Rhett already awake and watching him.</p><p>“Hey,” Link says quietly.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“You watchin’ me sleep?”</p><p>Rhett nods. “I just like lookin’ at you sometimes.”</p><p>He’s never seen Rhett like this. He looks soft and rumpled, with messy hair and a peaceful smile on his face.</p><p>“You have a good sleep?”</p><p>“Not bad,” Rhett replies, “ground could’a been softer, but it was nice wakin’ up with you here.”</p><p>Rhett leans in and bumps his nose against Link’s before moving closer to kiss him. It’s quiet in the little tent and their movements seem to reflect that. They’re soft with each other, kissing a bit, moving slowly, staying gentle even as the tension builds between them.</p><p>As they kiss, Link thinks back to the conversation from the night before. He knows things got a bit silly, but he also remembers pretty much everything Rhett said to him.</p><p>“I wasn’t drunk last night you know,” Link says quietly.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“But I appreciate you makin’ me stop.”</p><p>When Rhett doesn’t reply Link slides his hand over and touches his fingertips to the zipper of Rhett’s jeans, like a silent request. Rhett moves his hand over and pops his button open, leaving it up to Link to decide how far to go.</p><p>Link unzips Rhett’s jeans and he can see the trail of hair, the one he likes to look at and touch – he finally gets to see where it goes. His eyes follow it down until he can see just the root of Rhett’s dick where the zipper is open. Link isn’t sure what the next step should be, so he slips his hand in first, just wanting to feel.</p><p>He can tell Rhett is bigger than him, thicker, but his skin is soft, like velvet, the same way Link’s dick feels when he touches himself. Link explores, moving his fingers over Rhett’s skin, down a bit to ghost over his balls, and then back up to his dick. He glances up to Rhett’s face and Rhett is just watching him, waiting. So Link puts a hand around Rhett and turns his wrist slowly, easing him out of his jeans.</p><p>Rhett is already hard, maybe slightly shorter than Link but definitely thicker. There’s a vein along his shaft, and the head of his dick is flushed pink and a bit wet, and everything about him seems older, like he’s an actual grown-up and Link is just pretending.</p><p>But when Link looks up at him again Rhett looks just as amazed to be there as he is, so Link pauses and moves his hand away to yank his own pants down, bunching them around his thighs so he can be bare with Rhett as they see each other half-naked for the first time.</p><p>Rhett reaches over to touch him, easy at first, moving his fingertips over Link, exploring in his own way, and then Rhett is bringing his palm up to his mouth and licking it, covering it with saliva.</p><p>“What’re you doing?” Link whispers, although he’s pretty sure he can guess.</p><p>“Gettin’ it wet.” Rhett whispers back.</p><p>Link shudders as Rhett places his slick hand on him, moving it around, coating Link, and then Rhett strokes him nice and slow and easy. Link can’t speak with the feeling of it, he can only look at Rhett in awe and turn his gaze downward to focus on Rhett’s hand, watching those strong fingers move over him. </p><p>“You alright?”</p><p>“Oh Rhett, yeah..”</p><p>Link knows he can’t last, it feels too good, and it takes only a minute and Link is gasping, his hand coming up to Rhett’s shoulder, gripping it and holding on as he shoots between them. He shudders again as he spurts over the sleeping bag, and when he’s done and Rhett eases his hand away, Link eagerly licks his own palm and reaches to touch Rhett, wanting to give him the same feeling.</p><p>Rhett is solid and thick in his hand and Link does his best to stroke him, trying to use the same technique he uses on himself, a soft gentle slide, teasing with his thumb. Rhett watches as Link strokes him, his steady gaze not leaving Link’s face, and Link just stares back at him, tethered to Rhett like he’ll keep him grounded through this new thing they’re doing together.</p><p>He can hear Rhett breathing, little panting exhales, and Link keeps stroking, trying to make him come.</p><p>Link finally breaks their eye contact and looks down, wanting to make sure he’s doing it right. His wrist is bent awkwardly and he’s trying to slip his thumb over the tip of Rhett’s dick, wanting to make it good for him. Just as Link is silently questioning whether or not he’s doing it right, he glances back up to find Rhett has a broken look on his face, like he’s barely keeping it together.</p><p>“You okay?” Link whispers.</p><p>“Oh darlin’” Rhett breathes in response, and he pulls Link in for a kiss as he comes over his fingers.</p><p>After a moment, Rhett lies back against his pillow with his eyes closed, and Link peppers him with kisses, moving his lips over Rhett’s cheeks and chin and down his neck.</p><p>“What’s that for?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Link admits, “just for bein’ sweet, I guess.”</p><p>Rhett pulls him in for a hug and they stay that way for a long while.</p><p>Eventually Rhett grabs his shirt and cleans them both up and they decide it’s time for breakfast.</p><p>They don’t bother getting dressed, they just head out in their jeans and pajama pants and Link gets the campfire going again while Rhett mixes up the pancake batter.</p><p>Rhett cooks the pancakes in the cast iron and Link swears it’s the best breakfast he’s ever had.</p><p>“Don’t be tellin’ your grandma that, man,” Rhett smiles, “she’ll ban us from the farmhouse and never feed us again.”</p><p> </p><p>They kiss a little more and try to just enjoy the rest of their time together without worrying about hurrying or anyone seeing them. They swim again, and Link slips his hand down Rhett’s boxers just because he can. They have jerky and trail mix and leftover cookies for lunch and they spend more time talking by the water.</p><p>But all too soon it’s the middle of the afternoon and they need to get back to the farm.</p><p>They pack up the campsite while promising each other they’ll do it again, and Link feels hopeful that they might get to before the end of the summer.</p><p>As they load their stuff in the back of the truck he tries not to think about September. It feels like they still have time.</p><p>He sits in the middle of the bench seat as they drive, happy to be close to Rhett for a bit longer, but as they get closer to houses and the farm, Link slides over to the passenger side and rebuckles.</p><p>Rhett reaches for him across the bench seat and they hold hands until they’re home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: This chapter includes some talk about homophobia and allusions to conversion therapy. If that's something that might upset you please take that into consideration before reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things start to feel really easy. Link isn’t so nervous now and they’re comfortable with each other. </p><p>Their days are long and busy, and their evenings are a time to just relax and be together.</p><p>They swim a lot. Some nights they still go fishing. Sometimes they go to Link’s house after work, just for a change of scenery. On rainy evenings they get pizza and watch a movie. Sometimes they fool around in Link’s room, which he <i>loves</i>. He likes having Rhett in his space and in his bed. It’s exciting.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t wanna go yet,” Link says as he crowds Rhett up against the barn wall.</p><p>It’s mid-morning and Link is supposed to be heading to the main barn, but he wants another moment with Rhett first. They do this sometimes too – messing around between tasks. It’s always just a quick thing, a tease, before they move onto whatever it is they need to do next.</p><p>Link slips his hand down Rhett’s jeans, easing his fingers past the waistband of Rhett’s boxers. It still feels new, it’s thrilling, and Link likes the way Rhett’s head tips back when he does it. He likes to watch Rhett lose a bit of control and know he’s the one causing it. It’s exciting to know he can make Rhett feel good.</p><p>He gives Rhett a couple quick strokes. Link is still awkward and eager about it, but he’s getting more skilled at it and Rhett seems happy no matter what he’s doing.</p><p>Rhett groans against him, pulling Link in for a messy kiss before they move apart.</p><p>“Meet me back here before lunch?” Rhett asks, holding onto Link’s hand as he pulls away.</p><p>“Promise,” Link says, turning away from him.</p><p>Seconds later Link’s granddad walks through the door. </p><p>Terror hits Link and he can feel the color draining from his face. <i>That was too close.</i> He looks over at Rhett who seems beside himself, his hand moving through his hair, his eyes wide and trained on the floor. He’s listening to Link’s granddad but Link is pretty sure it’s barely registering.</p><p>The old man is holding the top handrail of the porch railing which has obviously broken off. Rhett picked up the new wood for the handrail a couple weeks earlier but they hadn’t had a chance to replace it yet. The wood has just been sitting by the farmhouse, waiting, and clearly they’d left it waiting too long.</p><p>“It needs fixin’ now,” Link’s granddad says to Rhett, “leave what you’re doin’ and get up to the house.”</p><p>Rhett nods. “I’ll grab the tools and be right up.”</p><p>That’s the extent of the conversation and then the old man is on his way back to the farmhouse. Link watches him go, just to make sure he’s really gone, and then he rushes to the tack room to see Rhett.</p><p>“That was close,” Link laughs nervously.</p><p>Rhett doesn’t reply. He seems almost skittish.</p><p>“Rhett?”</p><p>Link reaches out a hand to touch him but Rhett moves away from him.</p><p>“Link, we gotta stop this.”</p><p>“Stop this?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Link stands frozen while Rhett moves frantically around the room, gathering up the tools he needs.</p><p>“STOP WHAT?”</p><p>Rhett doesn’t look at him when he replies, “doin’ this. All of it. Out in the open. We gotta stop.”</p><p>The words feel like an arrow to Link’s heart.</p><p>“What the fuck are you talking about, Rhett?”</p><p>But Rhett ignores him and heads for the door. “We can talk about it later. I have to go fix that railing.”</p><p>“Rhett!”</p><p>“<i>Link</i>,” Rhett says forcefully, without turning around, “<i>we’ll talk about it later.</i>”</p><p>And he’s gone.</p><p>One second they were happy and teasing and now it’s this? Whatever this is? Rhett wants to stop?</p><p>Link feels as if someone’s dumped cold water over him. His hands are shaking as he walks out of the tack room, and he’s suddenly caught between wanting to cry and wanting to scream out every curse word he can think of. He walks through the barn, grabbing a couple empty buckets and throwing them clear across the room, not giving a shit when one shatters against the far wall.</p><p>He knows he should get back to work, and he tries, walking quickly to the main barn, trying to remember what he’s supposed to be doing next. But his mind is on Rhett and whatever the hell just happened, and the more he thinks about it the more upset he becomes.</p><p><i>One little scare and Rhett is ready to call it off?</i> The thought makes him feel both heartbroken and completely furious. Link is supposed to be the scared one, not Rhett. They both know Rhett is the strong one. <i>It’s not supposed to go this way.</i></p><p>Finally Link just tosses the shovel he’s holding down to the floor and stomps out of the barn. He’s heading for the farmhouse. He doesn’t fucking care. Rhett might want to wait to talk about it, but Link is ready to talk <i>now</i>.</p><p>He’s rushing up the gravel lane when Rhett spots him, and Rhett shakes his head as if to tell him to stay away. But Link keeps walking, convinced he’s not going to let Rhett tell him what to do. He heads straight for Rhett and the porch stairs.</p><p>Rhett’s already got the railing partially torn apart and he’s pulling at the remaining pieces of wood.</p><p>“Link,” he hisses, “go back to the barn.”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Link stands with his arms crossed, watching as Rhett continues breaking apart the railing. Despite being brittle and weathered, it’s not coming away easily.</p><p>“We can talk later,” Rhett mutters, his gaze now trained on the railing as if he’s refusing to look at Link again.</p><p>“No, we’re gonna talk about it now, Rhett,” Link hisses under his breath. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”</p><p>“Nothin’s wrong with me.” Rhett’s growls, kicking at the railing with the bottom of his boot. “What the fuck’s wrong with you?”</p><p>Link thought he’d reached the peak of his anger in the barn, but Rhett’s words cause rage to rise within him and his voice rises with it. “I’m angry that you’re being such a coward!”</p><p>“Don’t call me a coward.”</p><p>“Then don’t act like one!”</p><p>There’s a loud crack of splintering wood as Rhett’s boot breaks through the last railing. “You don’t know anything about it.”</p><p>“Tell me then,” Link demands, “because it seems like you’re fucking ashamed of us.”</p><p>Rhett stops and moves towards Link, pointing a finger to Link’s chest as he mutters, “I’m not ashamed of us. I’d never be ashamed of you, don’t say that shit to me.”</p><p>“Then what the hell were you talking about in the barn? Stopping? Fuck you, Rhett!”</p><p>“I didn’t mean stop <i>us</i>,” Rhett hisses, “I meant stop fooling around where we can get caught.”</p><p>“So keep hiding then? Keep it all a secret??” Link isn’t entirely sure what his point is, he knows why they hide, but he’s too angry to stop arguing.</p><p>“Yeah, fucking hide.”</p><p>“Like a coward,” Link spits out.</p><p>There’s a pause before Rhett speaks again, and when he does Link can see the anger on his face.</p><p>“Listen to me, Link,” he seethes, speaking through clenched teeth, “I know what it’s like when people find out. I know the way people look at you, and how it feels when they turn their back on you like they don’t even know you.”</p><p><i>Shit.</i> Link quickly realises he’s pushed things too far. This isn’t where he thought the argument would go.</p><p>“I–”</p><p>“I don’t wanna be the cause of that for you.”</p><p>“Rhett.”</p><p>Rhett turns away from him, continuing to speaks as he gathers up the broken bits of wood. “So if that means hiding and keeping it all a fucking secret then that’s what I’ll do.”</p><p>“Rhett,” Link repeats.</p><p>“You can call me a coward if you want,” Rhett mutters, the anger leaving his voice as he tosses the old wood into a pile, “but that’s not what’s happening.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>Rhett looks at him for only a second. The expression on his face has quickly gone from anger to absolute defeat.</p><p>“Alright, Rhett,” Link says quietly, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Link picks up a piece of new wood and steps towards Rhett, attempting to hand it to him.</p><p>“Please let me help you,” Link whispers. “We can talk about it later.”</p><p>Rhett takes the wood in silence and gets back to the task at hand. Link glances up at the farmhouse, hoping no one overheard them fighting. It hadn’t occurred to him in the moment but now he’s realising how careless he’d been.</p><p>They work together in silence, with Link handing Rhett the wood and tools as he needs them. Rhett’s moves are quick and rough, as if he’s taking his frustration out on the new railing.</p><p>When everything is finished Rhett gives the new railing a hard shake, like he’s testing how sturdy it is, and then he packs up the tools while Link gathers the pile of old wood and tosses it into the back of his granddad’s truck.</p><p>Rhett stands waiting for him, but he says nothing as they walk together to the barn. It’s clear that Rhett is on edge. He’s walking a bit too quickly. His knuckles are white from his hands being clenched around the tools he’s carrying.</p><p>Link prepares himself for another argument when they reach the barn.</p><p>When they’re safely through the barn doors, Rhett tosses the tools into a pile on the floor, and before Link can open his mouth to speak, Rhett is grabbing him and pulling him into a rough hug.</p><p>Rhett lets out a broken sob into Link’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Link’s arms instinctively wrap around Rhett, trying to hold him as close as he can.</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>“I just wanna protect you,” Rhett continues, and Link can feel Rhett’s body shudder as he’s shaken by another sob.</p><p>Link just keeps holding him because he doesn’t know what to say and it’s the only thing he can think of to make it better.</p><p>“You don’t–  God, you have no idea what it’s like,” Rhett says, his voice rough against Link’s shoulder. “I don’t want you to go through it. I hate that it might happen to you.”</p><p>“I know,” Link replies, his voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>“I just– I don’t want people to hurt you.” Rhett stammers, “I don’t want you to know how it feels.”</p><p>“God, Rhett,” Link says quietly. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Rhett doesn’t say anything more, he just cries into Link’s shoulder, and Link can only hold him because he doesn’t know what else to do.</p><p>They stay that way, holding onto each other until Rhett’s tears ease off and he can finally bring himself to look at Link.</p><p>Rhett’s breathing is ragged as he kisses Link softly and touches their foreheads together.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Link isn’t worried about it. He doesn’t question it. It’s the easiest thing he’s ever said.</p><p>But Rhett still looks broken. “I’m not ashamed of you or all this between us.”</p><p>“Rhett, I know,” Link says, slipping his hand into Rhett’s and holding tight. “I’m sorry I said you were.”</p><p>“You don’t have to be sorry,” Rhett says, “I just need you to know I’d never feel that way.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Rhett nods, and they just look at each other for a moment.</p><p>“We should get back to work,” Rhett finally says.</p><p>As if on cue, the lunch bell rings in the distance.</p><p>Link stays where he is, still watching Rhett’s face.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>Rhett just shrugs and says “no.”</p><p>“You wanna talk about it?”</p><p>Rhett shakes his head and kisses the side of Link’s mouth. “Maybe later. We better get up to the house.”</p><p> </p><p>Rhett attempts to maintain a smile during lunch and he engages in conversation with Link’s grandma, but Link can tell he’s struggling.</p><p>Somehow they manage to get back to work, but Rhett is quiet for the rest of the afternoon.</p><p>After work they stop at the milk house for clean clothes and then Link drives them to his house. Rhett is silent in the truck, looking out the window while they drive, and Link holds his hand. </p><p>When they get to the house, Link isn’t sure what he should do or say, so he gets them both a glass of water and leads Rhett to his bedroom. He gestures for Rhett to lie down and then he climbs in beside him, pulling Rhett’s blanket over them both, and they just hold each other.</p><p>When Rhett seems to settle a bit Link finally speaks, his voice calm and careful.</p><p>“You wanna tell me about it?”</p><p>Rhett stays quiet for a long while and Link isn’t entirely sure if he should prompt again or just wait, so he forces himself to wait.</p><p>Finally Rhett takes a deep breath and he starts to talk.</p><p>He’s dated girls. He does like girls. He finds them attractive. But he likes guys more and people found out. It wasn’t anything big, just a drunken kiss at a party – something stupid with a guy he hardly knew. It didn’t mean anything, but he lost most of his friends over it, and word spread far enough that his parents heard about it.</p><p>“I already felt like I failed them over basketball,” Rhett says quietly, “and then this. They probably always suspected, but gettin’ confirmation was like the final straw. My dad couldn’t even look at me.”</p><p>Rhett talks about his brother and the expectations placed on both of them. They were supposed to follow the bible, marry a girl, have a family, and commit their lives to God. His brother seemed to live up to all of those expectations, but Rhett just couldn’t.</p><p>“That’s not how I want my life to go,” Rhett sighs. “So I failed them at that too.”</p><p>“Did they kick you out?” Link asks quietly.</p><p>“No, they said I could stay but they wanted me to get some kinda therapy.” Rhett shakes his head for a moment. “I need therapy because I like guys?”</p><p>Rhett pulls back to look at Link, anger and confusion on his face. “I got somethin’ wrong with me because I wanna love you?”</p><p>“You don’t, Rhett,” Link says. “That’s messed up.”</p><p>Rhett nods. “So I left, and I ain’t been back.”</p><p>“When was that?”</p><p>“Over a year ago,” Rhett says, thinking about it. “Almost two now I guess.”</p><p>“You haven’t gone home? Not even for Christmas?”</p><p>Rhett shakes his head. “I called my mama a few times. Whenever I change jobs I call her, to tell her where I’m working.. and to let her know I’m okay.”</p><p>“Did you call her when you moved here?”</p><p>“Yeah. So I talked to her beginnin’ of March, just for a minute.”</p><p>“Was she upset?”</p><p>Rhett thinks about it for a moment. “Not really. She mostly sounds sad when I talk to her.”</p><p>“She probably misses you.”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“I think my mom would miss me if I just left.”</p><p>“Your mama’s different, man.”</p><p>Link shrugs. “She still goes to church and believes all that. I heard the same stuff my whole life.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Rhett says quietly, “but you’re her boy. She’s only got you. My parents have another kid who isn’t such a failure.”</p><p>“You’re not a failure.” Link sits up on his elbow to look at Rhett. “You’re not a failure, man. You’re one of the best people I know.”</p><p>“Thanks Link,” Rhett whispers.</p><p>“I’m serious,” Link continues, “You’re my best friend.”</p><p>Rhett smiles softly, the first sign of a smile Link’s seen all afternoon. “You’re my best friend too.”</p><p>Link settles back in against Rhett, nudging his face against Rhett’s jaw and kissing his beard.</p><p>Rhett smiles again and the sight of it makes Link’s heart hurt. He tries to imagine people being cruel to Rhett, turning their backs on him, and Rhett being alone. The thought of it makes him want to cry.</p><p>“So you’ve been travelin’ alone all this time?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Link pushes himself closer to Rhett, pulling his arms tighter around him.</p><p>“Makes me sad,” Link mumbles into his shoulder.</p><p>“Your grandma’s treated me pretty good.” Rhetts pauses for a second, and when he speaks again there’s a thickness in his voice. “And I met you.”</p><p>“Yeah..” Link says quietly. “I’m glad we met.</p><p>Rhett nods into Link’s hair.</p><p>“Link,” Rhett says, his voice still thick, “I really do love you.”</p><p>Link pulls back to see him, wanting to look into Rhett’s eyes the way Rhett always does for him, to make sure he knows. “I love you too.”</p><p>It takes a moment, but Rhett eventually gives him a look back, like he believes him. “I know.”</p><p>They don’t fool around. They just hold each other until they hear the jangle of keys, and then Link pulls Rhett into the kitchen and makes them both something to eat while Rhett sits at the table.</p><p>It’s all Link has to offer, but Rhett is smiling again so it seems like enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes a few days for them to feel okay again, but eventually things are mostly back to normal. They’re learning how to navigate everything together. They’ve stopped messing around during work hours. They try to stick to a quick good morning kiss in the barn and then they just get to work, busying themselves with their jobs, and chatting when they’re working in the same location. It feels a bit like it did in the early days, when they were still getting to know one another and dancing around the idea of liking each other.</p><p>After work they usually eat quickly and head for a swim at the river, anxious to cool down after an exhausting day in the late July heat. It’s also an excuse to just be together in a place they can hold hands and not worry about someone seeing them. It feels a bit like when they were camping – a private place just for them to be alone together, and the swimming hole is starting to feel like it’s just as much Rhett’s place as it is Link’s.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a message on the machine from one of your friends.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Adam?”</p><p>“When’s it from?”</p><p>“Yesterday.”</p><p>“What’d he say?”</p><p>“Something about a party.”</p><p>“Did he say where?”</p><p>“<i>Link.</i>” His mom just stares at him. “You should listen to it yourself.”</p><p>It’s just after dawn and Link is about to head out the door. He considers leaving the message for later, but his mom is still looking at him like she’s waiting to see what he’s going to do. She hasn’t asked him about his other friends in awhile, but he remembers the questions she had earlier in the summer, wondering whether he was making plans to see any of them. He doesn’t really have an excuse not to, so Link heads over to the telephone and pushes the button on the answering machine. The message echoes loudly through the kitchen.</p><p>
  <b>“Hey Link, it’s Adam. There’s a bonfire on Saturday and you should come. We ain’t seen you all summer. Startin’ to think you’re dead or somethin’. Gimme a call, man.”</b>
</p><p>Link returns the call later that day, using the farmhouse phone, and he tells Adam he’ll be there. He asks if it’s okay to bring a friend along.</p><p>“Yeah man, you got a girl?”</p><p>“No, no” Link says quickly, “just a buddy I’m workin’ with this summer. He doesn’t know anyone around here.”</p><p>“Yeah, cool, there should be a lotta people comin’.”</p><p> </p><p>Link thought it might take some convincing, but Rhett agrees pretty much right away.</p><p>“It’s been a long time since I been to a party,” Rhett says as they walk between the barns. “Might be nice to just hang out with people and feel normal.”</p><p>Link hesitates with his next question.</p><p>“Can I– I mean, are you okay if.. if I introduce you as my friend?”</p><p>Rhett just nods and smiles at him. “Yeah man, whatever you need to say.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Link, I get it. <i>You know I get it</i>. I promise it’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>When Saturday comes Link is feeling oddly nervous about it. He’s excited to introduce Rhett to his friends, to show him off in a way, even though he can’t tell people they’re together. But he’s also a bit anxious about the introductions and he wonders whether people will realise that Rhett is his boyfriend. He’s only had girlfriends in the past, but did anyone suspect he might want to be with a guy? Would they look at him and Rhett together and make the connection? Will it be obvious to other people? Rhett says no, but Link isn’t entirely sure.</p><p>Link gets ready at home before picking Rhett up at the farm, and Rhett comes rushing out the door before Link even reaches it. He’s wearing clean jeans and a t-shirt, his hair is styled, and his beard looks like it’s been trimmed. He looks the most put-together that Link has ever seen him, and Link has to resist planting a kiss on him right there in the open.</p><p>“You look really nice.” Link says as they walk to the truck</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve heard I clean up good.” Rhett glances over at him and winks.</p><p>Link laughs. “Shut up.”</p><p>He climbs into the driver’s side while Rhett climbs into the passenger’s side.</p><p>“You look great too,” Rhett says when they’re buckled, and once they’re out the driveway and onto the road he reaches for Link’s hand.</p><p>“Is it far?”</p><p>“About twenty minutes.”</p><p>“Good,” Rhett says, and Link doesn’t really know what he means, but Rhett just sits quietly and holds his hand for the ride.</p><p> </p><p>Link feels a bit uneasy when they arrive. He’s not entirely sure how introductions are going to go, but Rhett just walks with him and doesn’t seem worried.</p><p>The sun is setting and Link spots Adam running up to greet them.</p><p>“Link!” He claps Link on the back. “Great to see you, man! It’s been a long time!”</p><p>“Hey,” Link says, forcing an awkward smile and gesturing towards Rhett. “This is Rhett.”</p><p>It’s not the smooth introduction he’d been hoping for, but Adam and Rhett don’t seem bothered by it.</p><p>“Nice to meet you.” Rhett reaches out to shake Adam’s hand.</p><p>“<i>Adam</i>,” Adam says, shaking Rhett’s hand. “Nice beard, man.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Rhett laughs, touching his chin for a second, and the three of them walk together towards the crowd.</p><p>“Hang out wherever,” Adam is saying, “beer’s over there, food’s over there, fire’s over there. Make yourselves at home.”</p><p>There aren’t quite as many people as Link was expecting, but it’s still a big group and Link suddenly feels a bit protective of Rhett, not wanting to lose him in the sea of faces.</p><p>“Shit, you’re tall!”</p><p>It’s clear the comment is directed at Rhett, and Link turns to see who’s talking.</p><p>“You’re like a dang circus act!” It’s a guy named Dave, an idiot from high school who Link’s never really gotten along with. “Looks like you’re on stilts.”</p><p>Rhett just nods at him. “Yep.”</p><p>“Dude, <i>shut up</i>,” Link says, and he resists the urge to grab Rhett by the arm and steer him away. Instead he just walks away and trusts that Rhett will follow.</p><p>“Defendin’ my honor” Rhett says, just loud enough for Link to hear, and when Link looks over he can see Rhett smirking at him.</p><p>“That guy’s a dick,” Link mutters, trying to suppress a grin. “But yeah, that’s my job.”</p><p>“I appreciate it.”</p><p>Link leads them deeper into the crowd, saying hello to a few people and introducing Rhett. His introductions get a bit better – they work together, he’s older, he grew up in Georgia. One of the girls they talk to has family in Georgia so she and Rhett chat for awhile.</p><p>There’s beer, which Link avoids, and there’s a table of snacks and other drinks, and eventually they end up closer to the fire, sitting side by side on a couple of chairs.</p><p>“You alright?” Link asks quietly.</p><p>“Yeah,” Rhett grins, “everything’s good.”</p><p>“I should probably move around and talk to people,” Link says. He doesn’t want to make it obvious to everyone that he wants to stick by Rhett’s side, but he doesn’t mention that part to Rhett.</p><p>It seems like Rhett understands though, because he just smiles and says “yeah, go for it. I’ll be right here.”</p><p>Link travels back through the crowd, away from the fire, and chats with a few people, catching up on their summers, talking about college or work, and just making general polite conversation. Everything feels a bit odd, likely because they’ve all been away from each other for so long. They kind of feel like strangers. In high school everyone knew everyone else’s business, but now Link doesn’t have a clue what people are up to. And really, people don’t know what he’s been up to either. He tries not to think about what they’d say if they knew.</p><p>But as the night goes on things start to feel more normal. The crowd is loud and people keep moving and eventually Link ends up back near the bonfire. He’s far from Rhett, almost completely on the opposite side, and Rhett seems to be in deep conversation with the girl he’d talked to earlier. Link assumes they’re talking about Georgia.</p><p>A pang of jealousy hits Link as he watches them talk. It’s irrational and he knows it, but he’s not used to seeing Rhett give his attention to someone else. He’d prefer to have all of Rhett’s attention on himself.</p><p>Just as he’s starting to get absorbed in the thought, Rhett’s eyes flick to him and he can see a smile form on Rhett’s mouth. Rhett looks away and continues his conversation, but it seems like every time Link looks over Rhett is also looking his way, watching him from across the fire.</p><p>Link lets himself catch up with a few of his friends, becoming absorbed in conversation as they reminisce about the past, and he glances up every once in awhile to see what Rhett’s doing.</p><p>As the night goes on, he spots several couples sneaking off into the woods together, probably kissing or doing whatever couples do alone in the woods. It used to be a bit of a mystery to Link, but he has a better idea about it now. He’d love to pull Rhett aside and take him into the forest, but he knows what a risk it would be. So he stays by the fire and watches Rhett talk to other people and he tries to quell the jealousy that simmers in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>Near the end of the night Rhett rejoins him, sitting in the chair next to Link when someone finally abandons it.</p><p>“Hey,” Rhett says quietly.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Their hands are close together, resting on the arms of their chairs, and Rhett slips his pinky finger around Link’s pinky. It’s dark enough that no one can see, but Link is happy about it. It’s a small gesture, but it means Rhett is his. Even if they keep it a secret to themselves, even if no one else knows it – Link knows.</p><p>When the fire starts to die down and people begin to leave, they take it as their cue to go too and Link drives them home.</p><p>He can feel Rhett’s eyes on him from the passenger side.</p><p>“You have a good time?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Link says, and he realises he means it. “You?”</p><p>“Yeah, it was fun. Wish I could’a sat close to you for longer though.”</p><p>Rhett reaches for Link’s hand, holding it between both of his own, and he strokes his thumbs over Link’s skin. It reminds Link of that first night, when Rhett’s soft touch was the best thing Link had ever felt. It still feels nice and Link can’t help the little sigh that escapes him.</p><p>“I was jealous watchin’ you across the fire.”</p><p>He has no idea why he’s suddenly admitting to things he would normally be embarrassed about.</p><p>“Watchin’ <i>me</i>?” Rhett says. “Why?”</p><p>“When you were talkin’ to other people.”</p><p>Rhett laughs quietly. “You were jealous?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to be.” Rhett continues his soft stroking over Link’s hand. “I was only watchin’ you.”</p><p>When Link doesn’t reply, Rhett puts a hand on his thigh. </p><p>“Link, I’m always lookin’ at you.”</p><p>Rhett gives him a gentle squeeze, but soon his hand is moving as if it’s searching, and his fingers stop when they find Link’s dick, already half-hard in his jeans. Rhett traces the line of him, stopping at the head and rubbing it through the denim.</p><p>Link sighs, “god, Rhett.”</p><p>Rhett continues his teasing, rubbing Link gently until he’s hard, tracing his fingertips through the growing wet spot on the fabric, circling the head of Link’s cock.</p><p>Link’s hand is gripping the steering wheel and he’s aching as he tries to focus on the road.</p><p>“Rhett, I gotta concentrate on drivin’ or I’m gonna put us in the ditch.”</p><p>He can hear Rhett chuckle to himself, and Rhett touches him for only a second longer before he eases off. He returns his focus to Link’s hand, touching him softly while they drive.</p><p>There’s no time to do anything anyway. It’s late, so Link should really just drop Rhett off and head up to the farmhouse to sleep. But he’s still aching when he pulls the truck in by the milk house, and Rhett seems to know it because he kisses Link hard and murmurs “tomorrow.”</p><p>Link just breathes, “okay” and kisses Rhett one more time before he drives back up to the farmhouse alone.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Rhett grabs him in the barn and kisses him hard again, like a reminder of the night before. They both still smell like campfire.</p><p>“You wanna swim tonight? Then maybe fish?”</p><p>Link nods. “Yeah.”</p><p>It’s Sunday, so their workload is a bit easier. They work, eat dinner, go swimming, and they get back to the milk house just after dark so they can change their clothes before fishing. They’re usually quick about it, switching into dry clothes and heading right back out the door.</p><p>But Rhett seems to have another idea, and he pulls Link into the little bedroom. </p><p>“I been thinkin’ about this since last night in the truck,” Rhett admits, and he pulls off his shirt and reaches to peel off Link’s as well.</p><p>His fingers nudge at the waistband of Link’s swimsuit. “Is it okay if I– ?”</p><p>Link doesn’t even ask what Rhett wants, he just reaches down and pulls his swimsuit off, kicking it away, and suddenly he’s naked. He’s been bare with Rhett before, but never completely naked, and he’s half-hard before they’ve even done anything.</p><p>Rhett looks him over for a second and skims a hand over Link’s hip before he leans in to kiss him, sighing against his mouth, “gosh, darlin’, you look so sweet.”</p><p>Rhett kisses him softly and encourages him to sit on the edge of the bed. Link isn’t entirely sure what’s happening, so he just sits and watches as Rhett kneels down in front of him.</p><p>Rhett is so tall that even on his knees he seems huge. He’s moving slowly, spreading Link’s legs apart and bringing his face down to Link’s knees. He kisses each one before slowly kissing up his thighs. Rhett mouths over his skin, kissing up one thigh, and then kissing up the other, and Link takes a deep shuddering breath every time Rhett’s face moves close to his groin.</p><p>Link is waiting to see if Rhett will lick him, if he’ll take Link’s dick into his mouth, but Rhett just moves around it, grazing it with his cheek, and softly licks the creases of Link’s thighs instead. Rhett nudges his nose into Link’s soft dark hair, inhaling, and then he moves down a bit and licks over Link’s balls, nice and gentle, before moving back up to place soft kisses into Link’s dark hair.</p><p>Rhett’s hands are on his thighs and his face is so close to Link’s dick that Link has to close his eyes for a moment, like he can’t believe it’s happening. He can barely breathe. He’s thought of this so many times – Rhett doing this, Rhett’s mouth on him. And now here they are, and Rhett seems so much bigger and older and he’s doing this for Link. He <i>wants</i> to do this to Link.</p><p>Link moves one hand behind himself, for support, leaning back a little, and his other hand is shaking as it rests on Rhett’s shoulder, holding onto him. Each little kiss and lick from Rhett sends another shiver over Link’s body.</p><p>Finally Rhett pulls back a bit, focusing his attention on Link’s dick, and he rubs his cheek against the side of it, so softly. An ache runs through Link and he shifts his hand into Rhett’s hair, trying to be gentle, trying not to curl his fingers into it and pull.</p><p>Link’s breath is coming in quick little pants and he’s sure Rhett must hear it because Rhett looks up at him for a second.</p><p>“This okay?”</p><p>Link nods and manages to say, “yeah..”</p><p>And then Rhett takes him into his mouth, slow at first, gently sucking over the flushed pink head before taking Link in further and moving down over him. It’s so warm and wet and Link already knows he won’t last. Rhett’s mouth is so sweet on him, moving gently, tasting him and mouthing at him so slowly.</p><p>Link can already feel his climax building, rushing up with each lick and suck from Rhett’s warm, wet mouth, and Link slips his hand back down to Rhett’s shoulder, gripping it tightly. “Rhett, I won’t– I won’t be able to last– ”</p><p>“S’okay,” Rhett says around his dick, and he takes him in further, breathing over Link’s skin. The feeling of it pushes Link over the edge and he’s coming, shooting into Rhett's mouth and Rhett tries his best to swallow it down. A bit leaks from the corner of Rhett’s mouth and he makes soft sounds around Link’s dick until Link is done.</p><p>Rhett looks up at him, swiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. “Was it alright?”</p><p>Link laughs, trying to catch his breath, “yeah, it was alright.”</p><p>Rhett smiles and Link gently shoves his shoulder.</p><p>“Rhett, it was awesome.”</p><p>The word feels inadequate but Link can’t think of a better way to describe it, and he feels like he should offer the same thing to Rhett. It’s an overwhelming idea, but he suggests it anyway, trying to pull Rhett up off the floor.</p><p>“Do you want me to?”</p><p>“I’d be lyin’ if I said no,” Rhett laughs gently, “But I know you’re probably not ready for that. I just wanted to do it to you.”</p><p>Rhett gives Link’s hand a little tug, “but come down here and kiss me.”</p><p>Link moves down to join Rhett on the floor, both of them on their knees on the little rug. </p><p>Rhett opens his jeans and takes his dick out, leaning in to kiss Link as he strokes himself.</p><p>Link can taste himself in Rhett’s mouth and he kisses him back forcefully, trying to give Rhett whatever kind of pleasure he’s able to. He grabs Rhett’s jeans and pulls them down further, bunching them around his thighs and trying to get Rhett as naked as possible. He slides his hands over Rhett’s hips, and up his body, touching his stomach and trailing up to touch his nipples. It’s something Link hasn’t done before and Rhett seems to love it, moaning into Link’s mouth as Link moves his hands teasingly over him.</p><p>Link touches and kisses him until Rhett seems right on the verge. Then Link pushes Rhett’s hand away and replaces it with his own, stroking Rhett awkwardly until he comes with a shudder, his body bending in towards Link’s, his head resting on Link’s shoulder as he comes across the floor.</p><p>They stay that way for a moment, Rhett half laughing, half panting against Link’s skin, and then they smile at each other, get redressed, and head out fishing. It’s another new thing between them, and it all seems to be getting easier and easier.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a week or so later when it suddenly hits Link.</p><p>They day is a normal one. They do their morning work, they go to the farmhouse for lunch, they’re chatting like they always do.</p><p>But in the middle of the lunch conversation his granddad mentions prepping the barns for fall and winter. He says they’d better get some of it done in the next few weeks, so Rhett isn’t left doing it all on his own in September.</p><p>They both nod and say they’ll get it finished before Link goes. Then Rhett continues to eat, and Link’s grandma steers the conversation in another direction.</p><p>But Link is stuck on it.</p><p>He tries to ignore the idea. He tries not to think about it. </p><p>But later, when they’re swimming, it slips back into his mind.</p><p>He’s watching Rhett swim and they’re laughing and having a good time and he realises he’s sort of had it in his head that they could do this forever.</p><p>But it really starts to hit him that summer is going to end soon. He’s going to go back to school and then at the end of September Rhett will be moving on. At this point they’ve had far more time together than they have left. It’s just a matter of weeks now.</p><p>And Link has no idea what he’s supposed to do about it.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t mention it to Rhett until later in the milk house.</p><p>Link doesn’t want to fool around, he just wants to to be close to Rhett and Rhett indulges him in it, holding him close and lying quietly with him in the dimly lit bedroom.</p><p>“Will you sing to me?”</p><p>He hasn’t heard Rhett sing in a while and he’s suddenly longing for it.</p><p>“Merle?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Rhett kisses his temple and there’s a pause, as if he’s trying to decide what to sing.</p><p>“<i>I’m just driftwood…</i></p><p><i>Driftin’ with the winds that blow across the sky..</i>”</p><p>“No,” Link says quickly, cutting him off before he can continue. “Not that one.”</p><p>Rhett tilts his head to look down at him.</p><p>“Something less sad,” Link explains.</p><p>There’s a longer pause this time and then finally Rhett starts singing again.</p><p>“<i>The first time we met is a favorite memory of mine<br/>
They say time changes all it pertains to<br/>
But your memory is stronger than time..</i>”</p><p>It’s a sad song too, but in a different way, so Link doesn’t cut him off.</p><p>“<i>I guess everything does change, except what you choose to recall</i><br/>
<i>There’s a million good daydreams to dream on<br/>
</i>
<i>But baby, you are my favorite memory of all..”</i></p><p>An aching lump grows in Link’s throat as he listens to Rhett sing, and he swallows hard, trying his best to keep himself from crying.</p><p>Somehow Rhett gets through the song, singing about two sweethearts and their memories of time spent together, and he hugs Link closer.</p><p>Everything suddenly seems unfair. It feels like they haven’t had time to do anything. All of their memories revolve around barns, and a river, and a little milk house. They got one night of camping. They never got to go anywhere. It doesn’t feel like enough.</p><p>Link feels like he can’t speak or he’ll break, but he manages to force out the words, “summer’s gonna be over soon.”</p><p>There’s a beat before Rhett replies. “I know.”</p><p>A long silence falls between them until eventually Link sighs, “god, Rhett, what’re we gonna do?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They soon realise there’s not much they can do.</p><p>They try to come up with solutions. Maybe Link can stay, but Rhett is leaving the farm anyway. Maybe Rhett can follow Link to school and he'll work while Link goes to class and studies. It’s not very realistic, Rhett has to go wherever the jobs are, and where would he live? Maybe they could run off together, but they don’t have a lot of money and where would they live? Where would they work? And Rhett doesn’t want Link to run off and leave his family – he knows how that feels.</p><p>It soon becomes very clear that their paths are different and they don’t be together.</p><p>They settle on accepting that they have to go their separate ways. They promise each other they’ll make it work long distance. They can call. They can write. Hopefully Rhett will come back the following summer, but they won’t know until spring – he’ll have to see where he’s living and working at the time. Maybe it’s not a realistic dream but neither one wants to voice it, they’re just trying to stay hopeful that it will work for them because the alternative is too hard to think about. </p><p>But the thought still finds Link sometimes, usually in the deep dark of night by the river, or when they’re huddled together in the little milk house bed. Usually Rhett seems to know, and maybe he’s thinking about it too, and in those moments he holds Link a little tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Come closer!”</p><p>Link laughs, “no!”</p><p>Rhett’s standing on the best rock at the river, the one they use for shallow dives. And in this case, cannonballs.</p><p>“Come!”</p><p>“No!</p><p>Link knows what’s Rhett’s planning, it’s a trick he’s pulled a million times. Link doesn’t actually hate it – the opposite really. He likes seeing Rhett look so gleeful about it, and after a bit of protest he usually gives in and lets Rhett splash him.</p><p>“Link, come on!”</p><p>“Noooo.” </p><p>“Please, I wanna soak ya.”</p><p>Link gives up with a smirk and slowly walks towards him. Rhett stands waiting until Link is close enough that he won’t be able to run before the water hits him, and Link watches as Rhett launches himself in the air and lands next to him, completely soaking him. No matter how many times Rhett does it they haven’t grown tired of it.</p><p>Link’s hair is flattened and he feels like a drowned rat, but he just smiles and watches Rhett come up out of the water. </p><p>Rhett’s hair is slicked back, his beard is filled with water droplets, and he’s smiling happily as his bright eyes turn to look at Link. He looks beautiful and Link’s heart aches with love for him.</p><p>The more he looks at Rhett the more it makes him want to cry, and Link swallows hard, blinking, trying to force back the tears that threaten to come.</p><p>He takes a deep breath and dunks himself under the water to try to keep from crying. He stays under for as long as he can, holding himself there, sitting cross-legged on the bottom of the river. He can feel the current moving past him, and a small part of him would like to just stay there forever.</p><p>He can see Rhett’s legs in the water – he’s still standing near Link, like he’s waiting.</p><p>When Link finally comes up for air Rhett is there, watching him, and Rhett kisses him until he can’t remember why he wanted to cry in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>He’s been thinking about sex a lot. His mind often goes back to that evening in Rhett’s truck, riding his lap, imagining a <i>someday</i> when he’d be brave enough to explore the thing he couldn’t put into words at the time. Link is still not sure if he’s ready, he’s not even entirely sure what it would involve, or how it might feel, <i>and would it hurt?</i></p><p>Since he’s been old enough to even know what sex is, he’s been told he’s supposed to wait. But who is he waiting for, if not Rhett? He can’t imagine loving anyone more than Rhett. And if it’s a thing they can try together, <i>do</i> together, he wants Rhett to be the one he does it with.</p><p>Link isn’t even sure how to approach the subject, he can hardly bring himself to say the word. But one night in the milk house when he’s naked and Rhett’s dick is bumping against his and Link is so turned on he feels dizzy with it, he finally feels brave enough to ask, saying the words against Rhett’s mouth,</p><p>“Do you wanna.. do it?”</p><p>Rhett pulls back to look at him, “do what?”</p><p>“You know. <i>Do it</i>.” Link can’t say it out loud, and he feels a bit silly.</p><p>Rhett’s still looking at him and Link can see the moment it registers in Rhett’s brain. “<i>Sex?</i>”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Rhett’s eyes grow wide. “You think you’re ready for that?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Link replies, and he can’t help the hurt little frown he gives Rhett. He’s not sure if he’s ready, <i>but he wants it</i> and he wants Rhett to want it too.</p><p>Rhett seems to consider him, thinking for a second, before he says, “nahh, we got time for that.”</p><p>“Rhett.”</p><p>“We do, I promise.” Rhett kisses him. “<i>I promise.</i>”</p><p>Link’s not sure, and his mind swims with what-ifs, but he trusts Rhett when he says it.</p><p>Still, Link wants to know more.</p><p>“Have you done it before?”</p><p>“No,” Rhett admits, “so I’m probably not ready right now either.”</p><p>Link tilts his head to look at Rhett. He’s not begging, but it feels a bit like he is and Rhett seems to sense it too.</p><p>“I’m not even sure– I mean.. ” Rhett says, “I don’t wanna hurt you.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t,” Link says, leaning in to kiss him. “I know you wouldn’t.”</p><p>“<i>Link.</i> Rhett’s voice is low, like a gentle warning.</p><p>“<i>Rhett.</i>” Link bumps his dick against Rhett’s again. He’s teasing because he feels like he can, but Rhett just smiles and kisses him.</p><p>“I got another idea if you want,” Rhett says against his lips, “might feel nice.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Link agrees without knowing what it is. It doesn’t really matter what is is, he feels like he’ll agree to anything Rhett suggests.</p><p>Rhett kisses him one more time and then climbs over him, settling against Link’s back, trying to maintain his balance in the small space between Link and the edge of the bed.</p><p>He pushes Link’s hips gently, encouraging him to scoot forward a bit, and Link does, giving Rhett a little more room.</p><p>Rhett has a hand on Link’s hip and another on his shoulder, and there’s a pause, and Link is sure Rhett is looking at his butt. Rhett’s seen him naked, but not like this, and Link wants to turn his head and bury his face in the pillow. Rhett skims a hand over him, touching one cheek and then the other, forming his hand over them, tracing the roundness, and Link can feel his face burning.</p><p>“So sweet,” Rhett says softly and then Link can hear him spit, and Link gasps as Rhett reaches down to rub between his legs, right under his butt, slicking him with spit. Rhett spits again and rubs it over him, and then his hand comes around to Link’s mouth and Rhett mutters “spit.” Link does, spitting into Rhett’s hand and waiting while Rhett spreads it over him again, slicking between his legs and on the soft skin between his balls and his backside. Rhett asks him to spit again, and Link does, and when he can’t see or feel where Rhett puts the spit, he assumes Rhett’s coating his dick with it.</p><p>“Keep your legs straight and tight together,” Rhett says quietly.</p><p>Link does, trying to hold his knees together, keeping his legs tightly closed, and he gasps again when Rhett moves in closer and slides his dick in the little hole between Link’s thighs.</p><p>It’s so soft, and he slides so smoothy, thrusting once and bumping against Link’s balls. Rhett reaches around and lifts them gently, moving them out of the way so his dick can slide straight into the hole. Rhett tests it again, thrusting once, twice, slowly, and his dick feels so nice on the soft ticklish skin there.</p><p>Then Rhett’s hand disappears one more time and Link can hear him spitting again. Rhett reaches back around and slicks Link’s dick, and then he strokes him slowly, moving his hand with each slide of his own dick in the slippery hole they’ve made.</p><p>They fall into a rhythmn and Rhett thrusts against him, his groin hitting Link’s cheeks with a <i>slap slap</i> sound. It’s not quite sex, but it feels like it could be – they might do it in this position and they might make sounds like this, dirty slapping sounds, fucking sounds, and Link’s dick aches with the thought of it.</p><p>Rhett’s breath is hot on his neck, and he’s panting with each thrust, fucking into the little hole between Link’s thighs. His hand is still strong around Link, stroking him in time with each thrust, and Link’s dick is throbbing as Rhett slides against his skin, causing the softest, most gentle pleasure Link’s ever felt there.</p><p>His face is burning and he’s rigid in Rhett’s hand, his dick leaking over Rhett’s fingers every time he strokes over the head. But despite Link feeling like he’s harder than he’s ever been in his life, Rhett is the one who comes first, shooting between Link’s thighs.</p><p>“Oh god, Link, oh fuck,” Rhett gasps, and his strokes falter as he lets go of Link for a moment. </p><p>Just as Link is ready to whine over the loss, he looks down to see Rhett’s hand slide through his cum and smear it over Link’s dick before stroking him again. It’s the dirtiest thing they’ve ever done and Link comes immediately, calling out, not sure what he’s saying as he pumps his dick into Rhett’s slick hand and ruts his bare cheeks against Rhett’s groin. Link reaches back, fingers digging into the soft flesh of Rhett's ass, and he pulls Rhett to him, holding Rhett against his backside as Link pushes against him. Rhett trails kisses down the back of his neck and strokes him until he’s overstimulated and boneless.</p><p>When Link finally quiets, Rhett speaks against his shoulder, “good?”</p><p>Link wants to tell Rhett it was so dirty, and he loved it, and he wants to ask when they’ll do it again. But instead he just murmurs “mmm hmm” and buries his smiling face into the pillow, staying there until he’s caught his breath and he’s sure he’s not blushing anymore.</p><p>It’s the most intimate thing Link has ever done, and he’s glad he did it with Rhett. He lets himself trust that more will happen another night, another time. Rhett made a promise.</p><p> </p><p>One afternoon Link gets it into his head that he should make some more mixed tapes for Rhett. He’s been meaning to all summer, but they’ve been so busy, and now he’s running out of time. So the following evening he brings a bunch of blank tapes to the milk house and just sits at the little kitchen table with his cassette player. He’s distracted, trying to pick just the right songs, in just the right order, and Rhett sits with him and talks about random stuff, and when Link doesn’t register half of what he’s saying Rhett doesn’t seem to mind. He just grabs a book and sits quietly with Link while he sorts through cassettes.</p><p>When he’s finally finished, Rhett mentions school, and he tells Link to make sure he takes the cassette player back when he starts packing.</p><p>“No,” Link says, “I’m gonna leave it here for you.”</p><p>“Don’t do that, it’s yours.”</p><p>“What if there’s nothin’ at the next place?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“How are you gonna listen to my tapes?”</p><p>They stare at each other for a moment before Rhett concedes, smiling at him. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>On sunny days Link is still pretty happy. Things still feel normal. They can swim and fish and he can pretend that they’ve still got the whole summer stretched out ahead of them.</p><p>But rainy days are different. On rainy days they can’t do much and it feels like they’re losing out on time together. The rain reminds Link that the weather’s changing, it’s getting cooler, and fall will be here soon.</p><p>And he’ll be leaving. </p><p>He’s in the barn one rainy afternoon when the feeling comes over him. He starts thinking about school and moving. The leaves will start changing, it’ll be October before they know it and Rhett will have moved on too. It suddenly hits Link that Rhett’s birthday is in October. He thinks back to his own birthday and how nice Rhett was to him. He remembers the childish party, and stuffing themselves with food, and relaxing together afterwards. He remembers Rhett letting him nap the afternoon away, and still going out that evening with him to fish and drink beer and celebrate. It felt like the start of something.</p><p>And now October will be coming. Rhett will be turning twenty-three, Link will be somewhere else, and Rhett will be alone. Not just alone, but in a completely different place.</p><p>Panic hits Link suddenly, and he’s overcome with fear about losing Rhett.</p><p>He drops what he’s doing and searches the farm for Rhett, finding him exactly where he assumes Rhett will be, working on his regular afternoon jobs in the horse barn. Rhett is always where he says he’ll be – Link should know this by now.</p><p>Link is walking too fast, and he must have a worried look on his face because Rhett rises when he sees Link coming and he looks concerned.</p><p>“What’s goin’ on?”</p><p>“Your birthday,” Link says, “you’ll be alone.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Rhett expression turns from concern to confusion.</p><p>“It makes me sad,” Link admits, “I don’t want you to be alone on your birthday.”</p><p>Rhett just shakes his head, “I can’t help it. But maybe you can call me if I’m someplace with a phone.”</p><p>“But I won’t even know where you’ll be,” Link says, feeling a bit hysterical, “I won’t know your address or your number. I can’t write, I can’t call, what if I can’t find you again??”</p><p>“But I know where you’ll be.” Rhett gives him a worried smile. “I’ll write you. I’ll call you. And when I have an address and a number I’ll tell you what they are.”</p><p>“Swear to me, Rhett.”</p><p>“I swear.”</p><p>Link grabs him, wrapping his arms around him. “<i>Please Rhett.</i>”</p><p>“Link, I swear.” Rhett hugs him back, holding onto him, whispering into his hair, “I swear, I swear, I swear.”</p><p>It’s all they can do – swear to each other and make promises and hope it’ll be enough.</p><p> </p><p>On their last evening in town they go out for pizza. They usually just order it and take it to Link’s house to eat, but since it’s the last night they decide to eat in the dining area again.</p><p>It’s a date.</p><p>They don’t hold hands or kiss, but they’re together, and they have a good time, and they know they’re both thinking about that first night.</p><p>Rhett even taps his boot against Link’s and smiles at him.</p><p>“You had a good summer?”</p><p>Link smiles back, “yeah. You?”</p><p>Rhett nods. “The best.”</p><p>Rhett leaves his boot there, resting, touching, like it’s a way to stay connected to Link in the dining room full of people.</p><p>They eat their food – cheese and deluxe slices, wings, and two Mello Yellos. It’s become their usual. A thing that they order together, like couples do.</p><p>They’re a couple.</p><p>A pang of sadness hits Link when they get up to leave. He’s not sure when they’ll be back here together again. Next time he orders his usual, Rhett likely won’t be with him.</p><p>He has to resist grabbing Rhett’s hand as they head for the door.</p><p> </p><p>Later, when they’re in Link’s bedroom, he tries to give the wool blanket back to Rhett. </p><p>“No way,” Rhett puts his hands up, refusing to take it. “You keep it.”</p><p>“Rhett, no.”</p><p>But Rhett just gives him a look, like he can see right through him. “Do you wanna keep it?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Link admits.</p><p>“So keep it, I want you to have it.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Almost as an afterthough Rhett adds, “we can use it next summer.”</p><p>Rhett keeps saying these things, and Link isn’t sure if it’s an actual promise or if it’s just a wish Rhett is putting out there into the universe. He hopes it’s a promise.</p><p>As they’re getting ready to leave, Rhett thanks Link’s mom for her hospitality and for being so kind to him. They’ve spent a lot of evenings sitting at the kitchen table while she cooks dinner for herself.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” she replies. “It was nice having you boys around here this summer. I’m glad you and Link became such good friends.”</p><p>Rhett nods, “we really did.”</p><p>“You think next summer you’ll come back to the farm?”</p><p>“I’m hopin’. We’ll have to see where I’ll be then.”</p><p>Link’s mom smiles at Rhett, and for a second Link is sure she’s going to hug him.</p><p>“Well, you take care of yourself.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>Rhett is quiet as they drive back to the farmhouse and Link just holds his hand.</p><p> </p><p>And then, before they know it, summer is over.</p><p>It’s not their last day of work together, but it’ll be their last evening. Link is supposed to be packing and getting ready to go back to school. He’ll be leaving in a few days.</p><p>They’ve had their last swim at the river. They’ve had their last fishing trip.</p><p>They decide to spend their last evening just hanging out, trying to spend as much time together as possible. Just the two of them, without distractions.</p><p>They have dinner at the farmhouse and Link’s grandma makes all his favorites.</p><p>Rhett smiles at him across the table and Link realises he’s going to miss this too. He’s eaten most of his meals at the farmhouse this summer, and it feels like they’ve become a little family. His granddad grumbles at one end of the table, while his grandma chatters at the other end – telling them all about everything and asking about their day, and he and Rhett stuff themselves and smile at each other and answer questions about their days and the goings-on at the farm.</p><p>He’s going to miss it when he’s back at school. He’s going to miss everything.</p><p>But he’s going to miss Rhett more than anything.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner they head down to the milk house and just hang out. There’s an air of sadness that they both seem to be trying to fight off, and Link isn’t even sure who suggests the shower but they find themselves huddled in the tiny space, naked together, warm and close under the water.</p><p>They jerk each other off, like they both know it might be the last chance. It’s slow and sweet, and Rhett just holds him after because they both need to be close.</p><p>Link wants to speak. There’s something he wants to ask for, like he’s afraid he won’t hear it again.</p><p>Rhett seems to sense it because he gives Link a little nod, encouraging him without words.</p><p>“Can you call me darlin’?” Link asks.</p><p>Rhett tips his head to Link’s, touching their foreheads together. </p><p>“Yeah, darlin’.”</p><p>Link smiles to himself, leaning in even closer to Rhett.</p><p>“You like that?” Rhett asks.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Rhett smiles. “If I’d known you liked it, I would’a said it more.”</p><p>It’s the first time they’ve said something that sounds final.</p><p>Neither one acknowledges it, and Link puts his face under the stream to keep himself from crying. He’s trying to hide it. He doesn’t want to break in front of Rhett.</p><p>Rhett waits until Link moves away from the water, seeking him out again and touching their foreheads together.</p><p>“I love you darlin’.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Link manages to hold it together until later, when they’re warm and dry and he’s lying naked in the little bed.</p><p>His head is on Rhett’s chest and as he listens to Rhett’s heartbeat he wonders if it’s in sync with his own. Link puts a hand over his own chest, trying to feel his heartbeat, trying to see if it matches Rhett’s.</p><p>He’s suddenly desperate about it, touching Rhett’s skin and his own, moving his hand back and forth, and he can’t keep himself from crying. All the tears he’s been bottling up for weeks are suddenly pouring out all at once because he can’t match his heartbeat to Rhett’s. It’s irrational, but he feels overcome with it.</p><p>“Your heartbeat,” he’s saying, unable to explain, and Rhett just holds him and tries to calm him down.</p><p>“Link, it doesn’t matter,” Rhett chokes out, and Link realises he’s crying too. Rhett takes Link’s hand in his own and moves it away from his chest. “It’s okay, we’re still here.”</p><p>At that moment Link decides he’s not sleeping at the farmhouse – he’s staying at the milk house until morning. He knows he might get caught, it might change his whole life, but right now –in this moment– he doesn’t care. Nothing matters except this last night with Rhett.</p><p> </p><p>When they've both calmed down, Rhett slips out of bed to pop one of Link's tapes in the cassette player. They listen, sometimes singing along, and chat about nothing and everything. Link never feels safer than he does in the little bed with Rhett, and he wishes they could both just stay there forever.</p><p> </p><p>“You should go back,” Rhett says later, “I don’t want you to get in trouble.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do. I already told you I’m stayin’.”</p><p>Rhett just smiles at him, sighing, “I think you should go, but I won’t say it again. I’m not gonna tell you you gotta leave.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>They kiss and hold each other and talk into the night.</p><p>When Rhett turns off the light they make promises to each other in the dark. Link is no longer sure all their promises will happen, but it doesn’t matter. It’s just something they both need to hear.

</p><p>Eventually they’re so drowsy they can’t keep their eyes open.</p><p>“I’m gonna miss you,” Rhett says into the darkness.</p><p>“Darlin’,” Link murmurs.</p><p>“I’m gonna miss you darlin’.”</p><p>Link is too tired to answer, but Rhett knows his answer anyway, and they fall asleep in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Link opens his eyes again the room isn’t quite as dark. It’s not dawn yet, but the dim light tells him it will be soon.</p><p>He’s on his side now with Rhett pressed up behind him, and he can hear Rhett breathing softly in the quiet of the room. Link would like to stay there, just as they are, until the rooster crows and the birds start chirping and the sun comes up. He’d be content to just lie there and listen to Rhett breathe, to feel his body against his back – strong and warm and safe. He’d be happy doing that forever.</p><p>But Link knows he’s not supposed to be there and he should get back to the farmhouse.</p><p>He reaches back, places his hand on Rhett’s hip, and gives him a little shake.</p><p>“<i>Rhett</i>,” Link whispers.</p><p>“Mmm?”</p><p>“It’s almost mornin’. I should go back.”</p><p>Rhett shifts behind him, sitting up quickly. “Yeah.”</p><p>There’s no watching each other wake up. No soft morning kisses while they’re cuddled together in the bedsheets. Link wishes they’d had more time for those things. It’s only the second time they’ve woken up together, and now he has to go. He always has to go. There’s never enough time.</p><p>Link gets out of bed and flicks on the light, retrieving his clothes from the floor, and quickly redressing.</p><p>Rhett moves to sit at the side of the bed, pulling on his jeans as he watches Link get dressed. He’s sleepy and yawning, but he’s looking at Link fondly.</p><p>“I’m glad you stayed.”</p><p>“Me too.” Link walks back over to him, stepping between his legs. He holds Rhett’s face in his hands, tipping his head back, and kisses him. “I wish I didn’t have to go.”</p><p>“You sure you’re gonna be okay goin’ back?” Rhett settles his hands on Link’s hips.</p><p>“Yeah, if I get back before that dang rooster crows it should be alright.”</p><p>“You want me to come with you?”</p><p>Link laughs. “I don’t think that’s gonna help.”</p><p>“But if anything happens I wanna be there.”</p><p>“Rhett. They should still be asleep. Nothin’s gonna happen.”</p><p>He can see the worry etched across Rhett’s face, but somehow Link is feeling very brave about it. He doesn’t regret staying and he’s managed to wake up just before dawn. He just has to sneak back into the farmhouse before anyone wakes up – it should be pretty easy, and Link feels like it’s going to be fine. </p><p>When Rhett walks him to the door Link pushes him up against it, giving him one more kiss. It takes him back to that first night, crowding Rhett in this same spot, holding his hand and hoping for more. He remembers Rhett’s soft, yielding mouth, and the gentle way he held Link’s face. It was the start. Everything they did seemed to feel like the beginning of something. And now it feels like an ending.</p><p>Link tries not to think about it. He’s trying to be brave. He pulls himself from his thoughts to find Rhett giving him a serious look.</p><p>“Any trouble you just come back.”</p><p>“I will,” Link says with a wink. “See you at breakfast.”</p><p>And he slips out the milk house door.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the door closes behind him Link can feel his confidence start to wane. He’s suddenly alone, outside in the morning twilight, and he can feel his nerves starting to creep up on him. The world seems hazy, like he’s walking through a dream.</p><p>It’s stupid to be out so late – or so early? <i>He could get caught.</i> If his grandparents realise he was at the milk house all night they’ll have to know what he was up to. There’s no couch in the milk house and there’s just the one little bed. His grandparents are old, but Link is fairly certain they’re not completely clueless.</p><p>The gravel seems too loud under his boots and Link steps off the driveway and onto the grass, trying to be silent even though he knows there’s no one outside to hear him. It’s the farmhouse he’ll need to worry about.</p><p>As the house comes into view it still looks dark and Link sighs with relief. His plan might work after all. He just has to get inside – even if he can’t get upstairs quietly, he could just toss himself down on the couch and pretend he fell asleep watching TV the night before.</p><p>His footsteps feel a bit lighter, but as he gets closer he can see some light shining through the screen door, and he realises there’s a light on in the house – the kitchen light.</p><p>His grandma must be awake.</p><p>Link walks in a circle for a moment, torn between continuing on or turning back towards the milk house. </p><p>His mind quickly races through his options. Go on or turn back? Should he stay on the porch? He even considers just getting in his truck and leaving, trying to pretend he’d gone home the night before. But he’s parked outside the farmhouse, surely his grandma would’ve seen his truck there already, and she’ll hear the engine if he starts it up. They’d already discussed him staying overnight so he could have his last breakfast with them. He’ll have to show up for breakfast eventually – how’s he going to explain it?</p><p>He has to get inside the house.</p><p>Link slowly climbs the porch stairs. He figures his best bet is to try to silently open the door and sneak upstairs. Link brings his hand to the screen door and gives it a gentle pull, moving so carefully it feels like slow motion. To his own ears, his actions are silent, and when the door is finally open he can hear movement in the kitchen which seems to drown out any little sounds he might be making. </p><p>Link steps inside and maintains a hold on the door, trying to quietly close it behind himself, hoping to let it slip closed without the usual bang.</p><p>“Is that you, Sugar?”</p><p>Link freezes, his breath catching in his throat. <i>Shit.</i></p><p>“I– yeah”</p><p>“C’mon in the kitchen.”</p><p>Link lets go of the door and it closes with a soft thud. He looks around quickly, his brain desperately trying to come up with an excuse, but he’s failing. He just has to go.</p><p>He walks slowly down the hall, resigning himself to whatever is about to happen. His grandma’s never been cruel to him, so he’s not really terrified, but he’s still worried. He’s not sure what she’ll say or do. He’s not ready for the questioning and definitely not ready for any look of disappointment.</p><p>When he steps into the kitchen, the overhead lights are bright – almost like a spotlight shining on him.</p><p>His grandma smiles at him as she bustles around the room.</p><p>“Good mornin’.”</p><p>“Mornin’,” Link says quietly.</p><p>She gestures to the kitchen table, indicating he should sit down, and Link does as he’s told.</p><p>Then she sets a bowl down in front of him.</p><p>“I’m about to mix up some pancake batter, why don’t ya help me?”</p><p>It’s not what Link was expecting, and he sits silently as she heads to the pantry and returns with a bag of flour, some sugar, and a few other things. Then she walks over to a drawer and fetches some measuring cups and spoons.</p><p>“First thing’s first,” she says, “we need some melted butter.”</p><p>Link watches as she puts some butter in a little metal measuring cup and walks over to set it on the stove. She turns the burner on low and then heads back to the table.</p><p>“You all ready to go back to school?”</p><p>Link shrugs. “Mostly.”</p><p>“Well, we sure loved havin' you here this summer.”</p><p>She gestures to the measuring cup, “how ‘bout you measure out two cups of flour and put ‘em in that bowl.”</p><p>Link sticks the measuring cup in the bag of flour while his grandma measures out salt and something powdery – Link can’t tell what is it, and she’s moving too quickly for him to read the label. It’s clear she’s done this countless time and she knows the recipe by heart.</p><p>“I don't think we saw you this much in one summer since you were a boy.”</p><p>Link just nods, focused on the flour. His grandma sets down her measuring spoon and reaches over to guide Link’s hand with the measuring cup.</p><p>“Gotta level it off,” she says, and she shows him how to level off the top by running a knife over the flour.</p><p>As Link works on leveling off the second cup, his grandma puts her hand in the bag of sugar and tosses a pinch of it into the bowl. She watches Link measure, humming her approval, and then she gathers up all the dry ingredients and takes them back to the pantry.</p><p>“The farm work wasn’t too hard on you?”</p><p>Link shakes his head. “Not once I got used to it.”</p><p>“You probably know what you’re doin’ by now anyway after so many summers.”</p><p>She takes two eggs from a bowl on the counter and brings them over, along with a smaller mixing bowl, and she tells Link to crack them.</p><p>“You and Rhett seemed to get on pretty good,” his grandma says as she measures out the buttermilk.</p><p>“Yeah,” Link replies, cracking an egg into the bowl.</p><p>“Your granddad's gonna ask him to stay on for the winter. We can't handle the farm alone anymore.”</p><p>Link nearly cracks the second egg right over the side of the bowl.</p><p>He smiles to himself as he picks eggshell fragments out of the raw egg mixture. <i>They’re going to ask Rhett to stay.</i> Link <i>knows</i> Rhett will say yes, he’s sure of it.</p><p>Link can’t stop smiling. <i>Rhett is staying.</i> He doesn’t have to worry about where Rhett’s going to go. And Rhett won’t be alone, he’ll be at the farm. Link’s mind is racing and it takes everything in him not to run back down to the milk house to tell Rhett.</p><p>He’s so wrapped up in his thoughts that it takes him a minute to notice that his grandma has stopped talking, and when Link looks up he realises she’s been watching him.</p><p>“That make you happy, honey?”</p><p>Link’s smile fades.</p><p>He feels like he’s been caught, and he doesn't know how to answer, so he says nothing.</p><p>“That’s okay,” she says, “you don’t have‘ta tell me.</p><p>Link’s eyes move to the little gold cross around her neck, and her hand comes up to touch it.</p><p>It feels like a reminder of everything he’s been told his whole life. A reminder that he’s doing something wrong.</p><p>But it doesn’t feel wrong to Link. It never really has.</p><p>He loves Rhett. <i>They love each other.</i> </p><p>His grandma is still watching him and she tilts her head, as if she’s thinking about something.</p><p>"Listen Sugar,” she says gently. “Some folks like to preach, tellin' people how to be, like they know what's in God's heart. But I'll tell you what I think. I think God gave me your mama, and God gave me you, and I don't reckon he makes mistakes.”</p><p>Link stays silent while she walks over to the stove to get the melted butter, carrying it back, and she tells Link to pour the eggs and buttermilk in with the dry ingredients. When he’s finished she slowly adds the melted butter.</p><p>“Give that a stir,” she instructs, “but not too much, should be lumpy”</p><p>Link stirs and his grandma continues talking.</p><p>“Honey, I think if you find love, a good kinda love, you should hold onto it for as long as you can.</p><p>“I'm supposed to go back to school,” Link mutters.</p><p>“That what you want?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>It’s the truth – he doesn’t want to go back. He was never passionate about it anyway, he just felt like he should choose a major and go off to college, so that’s what he did. Link was just doing what was expected of him. His whole life he’s been doing what’s expected of him – trying to fit in, dating girls, going to college.</p><p>But there are other things he wants.</p><p>It doesn’t feel like he has a reason to go back to school, but now he’s got a hundred reasons to stay in Buies Creek.</p><p>His grandma just nods at him, like she understands. “You got your whole life to decide what you wanna do.”</p><p>Link doesn’t know what to say, and he’s done mixing so his grandma takes the spoon from him. </p><p>She gestures to the batter, smiling, “it’s gonna puff up and then we’ll make pancakes.”</p><p>She carries the bowl over to the counter and sets it down, and then she points to the bottom drawer of the oven, “come fetch somethin’ for me. My back’s been givin’ me an awful pain when I bend down.”</p><p>Link rushes over and retrieves a baking sheet for her from the oven drawer.</p><p>His grandma starts lining it with strips of bacon and Link leans against the counter to watch.</p><p>“Ya think Rhett will stay for the winter?” she asks.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“That’s a long time to be away from Georgia.”</p><p>Link hesitates, “..yeah.”</p><p>“He doesn’t talk about his mama and daddy much. Has he got trouble at home?”</p><p>“They don’t–” Link frowns and half shrugs, trying to find the right words. “They disagree with– with him.”</p><p>She pauses and gives him a sad look. “That’s a terrible shame.”</p><p>Link just nods.</p><p>“Well, he's a good boy,” she says. “He's welcome to stay here as long as he wants.”</p><p>It feels like the greatest thing she could’ve said to him, and Link wants to smile. He should be happy. He <i>is</i> happy. He’s thrilled. <i>Rhett can stay</i>. As long as he wants, he’s welcome to stay at the farm.</p><p>But Link would like to stay too and the idea is both exciting and terrifying. <i>What’s he supposed to tell people?</i> Can he just leave school? <i>And how will he tell his mom?</i> What would she say about him and &amp; Rhett? Could he stay without telling her that part? Probably not.</p><p>“Somethin’ worrying you?”</p><p>“My mom,” Link says quietly.</p><p>“You thinkin’ she’ll be upset?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“Well, I can’t tell you what she’ll say about it” his grandma admits, “But I know she loves you, honey. Ain’t nothin’ gonna change that.”</p><p>“Yeah.. but– ” Link hesitates. He doesn’t say his granddad, he just raises his finger to point up to the ceiling. “What about–?” </p><p>“<i>Oh</i>,” his grandma laughs, waving him off, “don’t you worry ‘bout your granddad. You think I’d stay here all these years if I couldn’t talk sense into that man? He’s not as rough as he seems.”</p><p>Link lets out a huff, like he doesn’t believe it, and she smiles at him.</p><p>“I’ll tell you what, it was his idea to ask Rhett to stay. I didn’t think I’d <i>ever</i> see that man give up control of this farm, but your granddad likes Rhett, he’s a good worker.”</p><p>She puts the bacon in the oven and then she’s moving on to her next task, pulling a stack of plates out of the cupboard. Link rushes over to take them from her, trying to make himself useful.</p><p>“Put them over on the table,” she says, and then she’s opening a drawer and counting out cutlery.</p><p>When Link reaches to take the cutlery from her she holds onto his hand for a moment, meeting his eye  and holding his gaze.</p><p>“You gotta live your life hopin’ for the best, and if somethin’ real good comes your way you need to grab on and not let it go. Don’t matter what other people wanna say about it, you hear me?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>She smiles at him again. “It’s gonna be alright, Sugar.”</p><p>Link nods, feeling a little hopeful.</p><p>“Now put those on the table and get some juice glasses.”</p><p>Link does as he’s told, and by the time he’s finished setting the table he’s smiling to himself again.</p><p>He’s anxious to get back to the milk house so he can tell Rhett the good news, but he’s not sure how to tell his grandma he wants to go. She’s expecting him to stay and cook pancakes – they’re just waiting for the griddle to warm up.</p><p>Link fidgets with the pancake spatula and paces around by the stove while his grandma talks about the chickens and what she’s going to make for lunch and countless other things that Link doesn’t hear.</p><p>He can’t seem to stay still, and after a few minutes his grandma just gives him a knowing look.</p><p>“I’ll finish cookin' the pancakes,” she says.</p><p>“Are you sure–”</p><p>“<i>Get</i>,” she gestures towards the hallway, “go tell him.”</p><p>Link doesn’t need to be told twice. He rushes out of the farmhouse, and the screen door slams behind him as he jumps completely over the porch stairs and starts running full tilt down to the milk house.</p><p>The sun is just coming over the horizon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it. We’ve reached the end.. Thank you to everyone who followed along with this story and left comments and sent me messages about it. I can’t even tell you how much it means to me. I’m so sad to let these boys go. This was my quarantine comfort fic and I’m not entirely sure what I’m going to do without it.. I’ve already written half of a sequel ficlet, so if you like these boys just know you’ll see them again at least one more time. For now, I’m going to post this last chapter and go somewhere and sob.</p><p>If you’re interested in the music from this fic you can find it on this playlist, along with some other songs I had on repeat while writing it.. All the songs are Wild Horses songs to me. <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7AtpIdGvDGCXgA6cse3lyQ?si=r2L5X_9BSnGc1UDHJyBEKQ">Wild Horses playlist on Spotify</a></p><p>As always, I’m lallyloo on tumblr. I mostly post Rhink stuff and I sometimes post fic.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link bursts through the milk house door.</p><p>“Rhett!”</p><p>The light is on in the little bathroom and Link heads straight for it just as Rhett appears in the doorway with his toothbrush in hand. He’s still half-dressed, wearing only his jeans, and his eyes are wide with concern.</p><p>“You okay?” Rhett asks as Link rushes up to him. “What happened?”</p><p>Link doesn’t slow down, he just lets himself slam into Rhett, hard, knocking him against the door frame. Link kisses him frantically, talking against Rhett’s mouth.</p><p>“They want you to stay for the winter.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“My granddad’s gonna ask you to stay.”</p><p>“Wait,” Rhett pulls back a bit, looking at Link, “what?”</p><p>“<i>Rhett,</i>” Link stresses as he grabs Rhett’s toothbrush from him and tosses it into the sink, “<i>listen, they want you to stay.</i>” </p><p>Rhett just stands there, looking both surprised and uncertain. “Okay.”</p><p>“Okay? That’s all you’re gonna say?”</p><p>“What– ” Rhett stammers, “I mean– I don’t– ”</p><p>“Aren’t you gonna say yes?” Link steps back for a moment, frowning. “I thought you’d be happy.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Rhett says, still looking surprised, shaking his head slightly. “Yeah, I’m happy.”</p><p>“You’re gonna stay?”</p><p>“Of course I’ll stay.”</p><p>“Good.” Link smiles and steps back into Rhett’s space, kissing him quickly. “I think I might stay too.”</p><p>“What?” Rhett pulls back from him again. </p><p>“I think I’m gonna stay,” Link says, still talking quickly, blurting out each thought as it comes to him. “Take a year off or somethin’.”</p><p>Rhett just gives him an incredulous look. “<i>What’re you talkin’ about?</i>”</p><p>“I’m gonna stay here. I’m not goin’ back to school.”</p><p>“No,” Rhett says calmly, “Link you can’t. You need–”</p><p>“<i>Don’t tell me what I need</i>,” Link snaps back. “I know what I need.”</p><p>Rhett just tilts his head at him, as if he’s being ridiculous. “But you– ”</p><p>“It’s not what I wanna do anyway,” Link says, cutting him off. “This’ll give me time to figure it out.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to give up your schoolin’ for me.”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>Link stares up at him and Rhett just stares back.</p><p>“Link.”</p><p>“<i>Rhett, I’m not!</i> It’s okay.”</p><p>“And what’s your mama gonna say?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Link shrugs, “she might be mad. I’ll talk to her.”</p><p>Rhett is still quiet, just staring at him.</p><p>“I’m her boy, remember? You said it yourself.”</p><p>He’s grinning playfully at Rhett, but Rhett is still looking serious.</p><p>This wasn’t how Link expected it to go. He thought Rhett would be thrilled, but the look on Rhett’s face says something else – Link isn’t entirely sure what, and he’s almost afraid to find out.</p><p>Link’s smile wanes, “...you don’t want me to stay.”</p><p>“Aw shit, of course I want you to stay,” Rhett sighs, grabbing onto Link and wrapping his arms around him. “God, Link, that’s all I been wantin’ all summer.”</p><p>Link remains stiff in his arms. “So what’s the problem?”</p><p>“Well, if I stay, and then <i>you</i> stay they’re gonna figure it out. They’re not stupid.”</p><p>Link laughs against Rhett’s shoulder, realising he forgot the most important detail.</p><p>“Why you laughin’?”</p><p>“Rhett, my grandma already knows.”</p><p>“<i>What?</i>” Rhett grabs Link by the shoulders and yanks him back to look at him. </p><p>Link gives him a hopeful smile. “She knows.”</p><p>“How– Did you– ?” Rhett seems dumbfounded. “What did she say?”</p><p>Link shrugs. “She said it’s okay.”</p><p>Rhett’s eyes go wide again, “<i>okay?</i>”</p><p>“More than okay. She was talkin’ about God and love and she said I shouldn’t let you go.”</p><p>“<i>She said that?</i>”</p><p>“Basically.”</p><p>“What..” Rhett steps away from him, walking in a circle around the little kitchen like he can’t quite believe what he’s hearing.</p><p>Link just watches him for a moment. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I just–  I’m not used to–” Rhett pauses, shaking his head in disbelief, “I’m not used to people sayin’ it’s alright.”</p><p>Link moves closer and pulls Rhett into a hug, holding onto him until Rhett speaks again.</p><p>“She wasn’t mad?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“What else did she say?”</p><p>“A bunch of stuff,” Link shrugs, “I think I might’a been too shocked to remember it all, but she said the job’s yours as long as you want it to be. And she thinks you’re a good boy.”</p><p>“<i>What?</i>”</p><p>“You’re a good boy,” Link grins, kissing him.</p><p>“Hush,” Rhett says against Link’s mouth.</p><p>“You are,” Link says quietly. “Apparently even my granddad likes you, man. And I didn’t think he liked anybody.”</p><p>Rhett just gives him a shy smile. “You really gonna stay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Link breathes, taking Rhett’s hand and pulling him towards the bedroom. “I’m gonna stay.”</p><p>Rhett lets himself be pulled and they fall onto the bed together. They stay there for awhile, kissing and speaking softly to each other. It feels as if the cloud of sadness that’s been hovering over them for weeks has finally lifted.</p><p>Link can’t stop smiling as Rhett looms over him, nudging his face against Link’s cheek, whispering against his ear, “oh darlin’ darlin’ darlin’..”</p><p>“You happy?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Rhett says, “if you’re really stayin’ I’m happy.”</p><p>Link thinks of all the promises they made to each other. Everything they said in the darkness when it all felt impossible but they hoped anyway. All those things seem possible now.</p><p>“I’m stayin’,” Link says quietly, “I promise.”</p><p>He’s got his arms around Rhett’s neck, holding Rhett to him, pushing up against him, and Rhett lets out a breath against his ear.</p><p>“I promise too,” Rhett sighs, “God, Link, I promise.”</p><p>Link ruts up against him, teasingly. It feels fun now, like they’ve got all the time in the world without having to worry about being sad, or doing everything for the last time, or saying goodbye.</p><p>Link is aching and he wants to just strip his clothes off and spend the day in bed with Rhett. He wants to unzip Rhett’s jeans and take his dick out and try putting his mouth on it. He wants to do all the things they haven’t had the time to do yet.</p><p>His mind drifts to one particular thing Rhett made a promise about, and he sits up suddenly and pushes Rhett onto his back. Rhett watches as Link climbs onto him, sitting right over his dick, and Link can feel how hard Rhett is under him and he grinds down, his hands on Rhett’s chest as he moves his hips in a circle.</p><p>“We got time, Rhett,” Link says with a grin.</p><p>Rhett laughs like he understands exactly what Link is talking about.</p><p>“Yeah, we got time,” Rhett says, thrusting up once, slowly, “but right now we gotta get up to the house for breakfast.”</p><p>Link lets out a little whine, but he knows Rhett is right. His grandma will be waiting to stuff them full of pancakes. </p><p>They’ll save it for another day. They’ve got time now.</p><p> </p><p>Link can't keep the grin off his face as he follows Rhett around the milk house. He smiles as he watches Rhett brush his teeth and check his hair in the mirror, and when Rhett steps back into the bedroom to put on a clean work shirt Link is still smiling at him.</p><p>Rhett smiles back. “We’re both grinnin' like a couple idiots.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Link replies.</p><p>“Me neither.”</p><p> </p><p>As they head for the door, Rhett stops suddenly and grabs Link’s hand.</p><p>He holds it for a minute, quietly, as if he’s thinking.</p><p>“Man, I thought today was gonna be awful,” Rhett’s voice is thick, “when I thought you were leavin’.”</p><p>Link nods as Rhett continues.</p><p>“I didn’t know how I was gonna say goodbye after work. I thought that was gonna be it.”</p><p>“I did too,” Link says quietly.</p><p>They’d come so close to it, and Link knows they’re both thinking about it.</p><p>They would’ve tried – Link knows that.</p><p>Rhett would’ve called and he would’ve written letters, and when he found a new place he would’ve told Link where he was so Link could call and write – Link knows that, he believes it with all his heart.</p><p>But it doesn’t mean it would’ve worked out – Link knows that too. No matter how much they tried they could’ve drifted apart. Maybe Rhett wouldn’t have come back next summer. Maybe they would’ve stayed in separate places, living separate lives. Maybe they’d never get the timing right again. Maybe they would’ve been apart forever.</p><p>Maybe they would’ve lost each other. </p><p>Maybe eventually they would’ve just been a memory to one another.</p><p>Link’s throat feels thick with the thought of it, like he could sob if he gives it much more thought.</p><p>Rhett gives him a sheepish smile. “You would’a had me cryin’ outside the farmhouse today.”</p><p>“<i>The farmhouse?</i>” Link manages to laugh, “I would’ve said goodbye here, just us.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” Rhett laughs a little, like he's amused with himself, “I didn’t know, I was imaginin’ all sorts of things.”</p><p>They stare at each other for a moment and Rhett taps his forehead against Link’s.</p><p>“<i>Oh hey,</i>” Rhett says suddenly, “hold on.”</p><p>He steps over to the kitchen table and reaches for something. “I was gonna give this to you when we said goodbye.”</p><p>He hands a mixed tape to Link, and Link can’t help the look of surprise on his face.</p><p>“When did you make this?”</p><p>“A couple weeks ago,” Rhett replies, “one night after you left”</p><p>Link quickly reads down the list of songs – it’s mostly a mix of their favorites with a few love songs thrown in. He turns it over in his hand to read the printing on the cassette. </p><p>
  <b>Rhett &amp; Link</b>
</p><p>When Link looks a little closer he notices a little hand-drawn heart next to his name.</p><p>“You put a heart on it?” Link grins.</p><p>Rhett leans in, pressing his lips to Link’s forehead, and he stays there as if he’s too embarrassed to look at Link’s face. “I didn’t know what else to give ya.”</p><p>“It’s sweet, Rhett. I wish I had somethin’ for you.”</p><p>Rhett pulls back again and gives him a confused look.</p><p>“Link, what the hell?” Rhett laughs as he points at the cassette player and the stack of mixed tapes on the table. “You gave me all those.”</p><p>He pulls Link in again, hugging him, and then he speaks softer against Link’s ear, “man, you gave me everything.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I love you,” Link says softly, as if it’s the most obvious explanation in the world.</p><p>“I love you too, Link,” Rhett sighs, hugging him tighter. “I swear I do.”</p><p>“I know,” Link replies, and it’s true, he does know.</p><p>He’s known it for a long while and it’s the first thing in his adult life that seems to makes sense. He doesn’t feel like he’s just doing what’s expected of him, or that he’s going against what he wants just to make other people happy. He’s not questioning it or wondering if he’s making a mistake.</p><p>He loves Rhett and Rhett loves him.</p><p>Link feels like he’s exactly where he’s supposed to be.</p><p>They kiss once more before leaving, and then they walk up to the farmhouse together.</p><p>The morning sun is shining, and Link’s footsteps feel light.</p><p>As they walk, Rhett nudges Link with his elbow and shoots him a smile.</p><p>“You wanna go fishin’ tonight?”</p><p>Link smiles back at him. “I gotta go home and talk to my mom.”</p><p>Rhett nods, “yeah, I know.”</p><p>“But tomorrow..” Link says, and he reaches over to slip his pinky finger around Rhett’s. “We can go tomorrow.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>They keep a hold on each other, their fingers hooked together, until they reach the porch stairs. It’s a small gesture, but it feels gigantic in that moment.</p><p>Link’s grandma calls to them through the screen door. “Breakfast is ready, you two! Better get your behinds to the table!”</p><p>Rhett smiles at Link and follows him into the farmhouse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Sequel Chapter (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before I finished Wild Horses I’d already started a short sequel ficlet, which is not this one.. That one comes after this and will be posted at some point in the future (when I finish it). I realized I wanted to do this sequel first because I always felt a little bad that their first time wasn’t documented in writing.. It just didn’t feel true to the story to have them ‘do it’ during the summer, but it was something Link thought about a lot so I wanted to write it and put it out there for the people who expressed an interest in reading it… So, here’s a little update on how they’re doing and an awkward first time scene! </p><p>I was so happy to be writing these boys again. I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link’s mom wasn’t crazy about him leaving school, but her concern was mostly about the money they’d spent on his first year. He eventually convinced her that if he continued in another field he could likely transfer his credits and it wouldn’t have been money wasted. Secretly, he’s not sure if he’ll ever go into a similar field, but the suggestion was enough to make his mom less upset about the situation.</p><p>And she wasn’t entirely surprised about him and Rhett. He was hardly home all summer and he’d spent all his free time with Rhett, so she suspected something was happening between them she just wasn’t sure what. It’s still taking a bit of adjustment, but she’s trying very hard because she wants Link to be happy. And she likes Rhett.</p><p>She keeps calling it Link’s gap year, even though he feels like it doesn’t really count when he’s already done a year of college and he’s not sure if or when he’s going back. But he’s enjoying his extended time back home, and even though the work can still be exhausting he’s just happy to be where Rhett is.</p><p>He spends the majority of his time at the farm and at the milk house, so other than a change in the weather it doesn’t feel much different than the summer. His grandma convinced his granddad to let Link stay on for the winter too, just to make a bit of money while he decides what he wants to do in terms of his education and a career.</p><p>He doesn’t know how or when his grandma knew about him and Rhett, and he hasn’t asked, but she’s been nothing but supportive and kind to them. She constantly reminds them that they’re good boys, and she seems keen to let them both just be themselves and be together.</p><p>His granddad never says anything outright about their relationship. He acts exactly the same as he always has, gruff and demanding, but he’s started to refer to them collectively as “the boys” and he splurged on a wood stove for the milk house to keep them warm over the winter.</p><p> </p><p>Rhett hasn’t seen his family. He talked to his mama when he called to let her know he was staying on at the farm, and he told her he met Link. He didn’t tell her they were together but he thinks maybe she understood – and she kept talking to him, which felt like a good sign.</p><p>On Rhett’s birthday Link’s grandma made his favorite foods and baked a cake, and Link’s mom even came out for dinner. The telephone rang at 6pm, and the table fell into a hush when they realized it was Rhett’s mom on the line. Rhett stood in the kitchen, speaking quietly into the receiver, and Link stood just outside the kitchen doorway, waiting.</p><p>She told Rhett she figured he’d be having his supper and she thought she might be able to catch him at the house. She was calling to say Happy Birthday and to let him know she loved him, and Rhett said he loved her too. They talked for a few minutes and Rhett smiled as he hung up the phone.</p><p>And later, at the milk house, Link held Rhett while he cried.</p><p> </p><p>The weather turned cooler, and the leaves changed color, and when Halloween rolled around Link made Rhett come with him into town to buy pumpkins so they could carve them. They spent Halloween together at Link’s house, curled up on the couch watching scary movies and handing out candy when the doorbell rang.</p><p>Link had spent so much time worrying that they wouldn’t be together come the fall, and Rhett would be alone, at times it felt unreal to him that they were able to spend the fall together.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>November</p>
</div>He still thinks about sex a lot. Not the fooling around almost-sex they’ve been doing, but actual sex. The kind Link never learned about during sex education in school because his teachers pushed abstinence, and said sex was for marriage, and certainly never told them that two guys could be together. But Link’s pretty sure he has an idea about it. He’s been thinking about it for a long while, and thinking about where Rhett’s dick would go.<p>He’s been mentioning it to Rhett since the summer, and Rhett always shies away from the conversation and puts it off and suggests other things. Rhett sucks him, and they rut against each other and fuck between each other’s thighs. Link’s even had Rhett’s dick in his mouth several times, which he’s pretty sure is the hottest thing he’s ever done. Rhett is thick and he sometimes tastes a little salty, and the first time Link tried sucking him –one evening when they were fishing, on a blanket by the river–  he did his best to kiss and lick and suck until Rhett was trembling and coming in his mouth. Link gagged the first time, but Rhett didn’t seem to mind and just pulled him up into a frantic and appreciative kiss.</p><p>They’re still learning together and trying new things, and sex is something Link really wants them to try. <i>Now</i>. He’s not sure why they’re still waiting.</p><p> </p><p>He mentions it again one night in the milk house and Rhett still seems reluctant.</p><p>“Link, we got time.”</p><p>“You always say that,” Link whines. He’s sitting over Rhett’s stomach and Rhett is pinned under him on the bed.</p><p>“Well, it’s true.”</p><p>Link shifts a little lower so he’s sitting right over Rhett’s dick. “Don’t you wanna do it?”</p><p>“Well <i>yeah</i> I wanna.” Rhett’s hands settle on Link’s thighs as he ruts up against him.</p><p>“So what’re we waitin’ for?”</p><p>“I just– Aren’t– ” Rhett hesitates. “Aren’t you worried about it?”</p><p>“Worried about what?”</p><p>“About..” Rhett’s voice goes quiet, as if someone else is going to hear even though it’s just the two of them in the milk house, “..it hurtin’?” </p><p>“<i>No</i>.” Link’s eyes go wide because it hadn’t occurred to him that Rhett was still concerned about that part. “Are you still worryin’ about it?”</p><p>“I mean, <i>yeah</i>,” Rhett replies, looking away almost shyly, “I don’t wanna hurt you.”</p><p>“Rhett, you won’t. I’m not frettin’ over it,” Link smiles down at him, “and I trust ya.”</p><p>“But we– I mean, I– ” Rhett is searching for words again and his voice goes quiet when he finds them, “I don’t know what I’m doin’.”</p><p>“Is that why you’ve been sayin’ no every time I ask you about it?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Rhett!” Link grabs Rhett’s sides, digging his fingers in a little, partly to be playful and partly out of frustration.</p><p>Rhett squirms under him, laughing, “What?”</p><p>“I been askin’ you since summer!”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“And you were gonna let me go back to school without doin’ it!”</p><p>“Yeah, but– ”</p><p>“You promised we’d have time, but you were gonna let me leave!”</p><p>He’s not really mad. It’s hard to be mad when he gets to be with Rhett every day, but he’s a little annoyed on behalf of his slightly younger, slightly more innocent self who thought they’d be leaving each other in the fall.</p><p>Rhett gives Link a look – a sorry, pleading type of smile, “I thought we’d have time.”</p><p>“When?!”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Rhett shrugs, “I thought we’d see each other again. I thought I’d find a way to see you and I thought I’d come back next summer.”</p><p>“But what if– ”</p><p>“Link, I wasn’t thinkin’ about <i>what ifs</i>.” He pulls Link down on top of him, and speaks low against his ear. “I was only thinkin’ I wanted to see you again. I meant everything I said.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah. At least I hoped it all. I only wanted to be with you.” Rhett kisses him, soft.</p><p>“Well you’re with me now,” Link smiles against Rhett’s mouth.</p><p>Rhett laughs. “<i>Link</i>.”</p><p>“You’re not gonna hurt me, I swear. We’ll figure it out.”</p><p>Rhett pulls back a bit and looks at him, eyes roaming over his face, as if he’s looking for any sign of doubt from Link.</p><p>“Alright,” Rhett sighs, but he doesn’t sound upset about it. “But we gotta buy somethin’ because spit ain’t gonna cut it.”</p><p>“What, like lube?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Link sits up excitedly, crossing his legs. “We can go into town tomorrow and get some.”</p><p>“Tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Link grins, “I’m done waitin’.”</p><p>Rhett laughs. “Okay. We’ll go tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>They finish work a little early and it’s still light out when they drive into town. They go to McDonald’s first, because they’re skipping dinner at the farmhouse, and while they eat in the truck cab they discuss whether they should go in together to buy lube or if one of them should go alone. They finally decide that Rhett will make the purchase while Link waits in the truck.</p><p>Later, as Link watches Rhett head up the sidewalk and disappear into the little pharmacy, he can’t stop thinking about what they’re doing. It’s exciting, like a dirty little secret between them, and Link is half hard just thinking about it.</p><p>When Rhett returns he tosses the plastic bag on the bench seat, and Link waits until they’re out of town before he grabs it and takes a look inside. He pulls out a little purple box and reads the writing on the side.</p><p>“<i>Astroglide</i>?” He laughs.</p><p>Rhett glances over at him for a quick second, smiling. “Man, I don’t know. They had so many, I just grabbed that one.</p><p>“Sounds like a rocket blastin’ off.”</p><p>Rhett chuckles. “It might be!”</p><p>Link turns the box over in his hand and mutters, “It better be.”</p><p>Rhett lets out a choking laugh, and Link grins as he tosses the little box back in the bag and sets it on the seat between them.</p><p> </p><p>When they get back to the milk house they take turns showering, washing away the grime from their workday, and Link just wraps himself in a towel when he’s done. One of his mixed tapes is playing low on the cassette player, and he practically sprints from the bathroom to the bedroom and tosses the towel aside as he gets into the little bed.</p><p>Rhett’s waiting there, with the covers thrown over his lower half, and when Link climbs in he realizes Rhett is still wearing his boxer briefs.</p><p>“You got your underwear on?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Link tugs at the waistband. “You should take it off.”</p><p>Rhett chuckles as he slides his boxers down and kicks them onto the floor.</p><p>“You got the– the– ” Link gestures, feeling a bit silly, and his voice goes quiet, “the lube?”</p><p>Rhett slides his arm under the pillow and pulls out a little bottle. It’s clear and it’s got the same <i>Astroglide</i> writing down the side.</p><p>“For my rocket,” Rhett says and his little grin is so sweet Link can’t do anything but lean in and kiss him.</p><p>As his kisses move over Rhett’s face and across his jaw, he realizes he’s looking for Rhett’s scent. They don’t usually shower right before they fool around, so it feels a little different – almost unfamiliar. He moves his face down farther, sniffing a little, and he finally finds it –barely there– close against Rhett’s neck. Link inhales, trailing his nose over Rhett’s skin.</p><p>“You smellin’ me?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Link smiles against him. “I like it. I used to wonder what you smelled like.”</p><p>“Is that why you were smellin’ me so much that first night?”</p><p>“Yeah, I used to smell your fishin’ blanket and wonder if it smelled like you.”</p><p>Rhett lets out a muffled laugh against his hair. “And did it?”</p><p>“No, not exactly. You smell better.”</p><p>There’s a pause, a beat, like Rhett’s thinking of a reply.</p><p>“I used to watch you when we were fishin’.”</p><p>Link pulls back to look at him. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>“Well, at first it was ‘cause I was worried you were gonna get sick of it and wanna go back home.”</p><p>“You were worried?”</p><p>“Yeah, man! When you weren’t catchin’ anything, I thought you were gonna just up and leave.”</p><p>“I wasn’t gonna,” Link smiles, “I just wanted to be there with you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know now, but back then I didn’t.” Rhett grins at him. “But once I realized you were gonna keep comin’ along I looked at you ‘cause I just liked lookin’ at you.</p><p>Rhett leans in and kisses him, slow and soft, speaking against his lips, “I still like lookin’ at you.”</p><p>Link smiles and wiggles a bit, pulling Rhett on top of him. “C’mon.”</p><p>He ruts up, sliding his dick against Rhett’s, and they spend a good long while like that, just kissing and rubbing, and it goes on so long Link wonders if Rhett is delaying. It does feel good, and Link knows he could come just like that, but it’s not the thing he wants. He can only think about fucking and wants to get right to it.</p><p>Eventually he spreads his legs and wraps them around Rhett, hooking his ankles behind him and holding him in place. Link’s hips are off the bed a bit and his backside is positioned right over Rhett’s dick. </p><p>“Rhett, come on.”</p><p>Rhett moves to sit back, and Link lets go of his grip around him, letting his legs fall open.</p><p>Rhett reaches under Link’s thighs and gently pushes his knees up towards his chest as if he’s testing out positions.</p><p>“Like this?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Link breathes and he can feel his face turning hot.</p><p>Rhett’s looking down, smiling shyly at something.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re so pink down here,” Rhett says quietly.</p><p>Link turns his head and looks away, embarrassed. “Shut up.”</p><p>“Nah, darlin’, I like it.” Rhett lets go of his legs and leans forward to nudge against Link’s check, urging him to turn his face back for a kiss. “I like it so much.”</p><p>Link indulges him for a moment, giving him another kiss, and then ruts up against him again. “Rhett.. just get to it.”</p><p>Rhett reaches beside Link’s head, pulling the little bottle of lube out from under the pillow. He pops the cap and pours some on his fingers, and then reaches down between Link’s legs. Link gasps as Rhett wets him, slicking the lube over the pink skin, and he can feel Rhett’s hand shaking a little as he does it.</p><p>Rhett is focused, as if he’s carefully considering each move he makes, and Link can feel him testing a finger, slipping it in a little, opening Link up. It feels smooth and teasing, and Link’s dick leaks across his belly as Rhett fingers him and works him open. Rhett glances up at his dick for a second and then his gaze moves to Link’s face.</p><p>“Does it feel good?”</p><p>“Yeahh..” Link breathes.</p><p>Rhett goes gentle with him as he adds a second finger. He stretches him slow, careful, until Link almost reaches the point of frustration and he’s ready for Rhett to move on.</p><p>“Just do it,” Link whines, “put your dick in.”</p><p>Rhett slides his fingers out and Link sighs at the feeling of it. </p><p>Rhett sits up a little straighter, taking his cock in hand and lining it up with Link’s body, and he lets out a loud breath through his nostrils. “You gotta tell me if you need me to stop.”</p><p>“Rhett just go.” Link reaches for the back of Rhett’s thighs, trying to pull him closer. “Please, do it.”</p><p>Rhett eases the tip of his dick in, and Link is feeling so sure about it. He wants Rhett to just thrust and fuck him and do the thing Link’s been asking for since summer. He’s burning for it, wanting it so bad, and he pulls at Rhett’s thighs, trying to force him in.</p><p>But when Rhett actually starts moving, stretching him until he slides in completely, it’s suddenly a lot.</p><p>Link feels filled up. Too full. It’s too tight.</p><p>Panic hits him for a moment, like maybe they should’ve stretched him more, maybe Rhett’s two fingers weren’t enough.</p><p>He tries to calm down, tries to relax his body, and Rhett must see it on his face because he grabs the lube and pours it over them.</p><p>“Link, I gotta pull back.” Rhett’s voice sounds almost sorry, like he knows Link’s uncomfortable and there’s nothing he can do about it.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Link nods,” don’t worry, don’t worry, just go.”</p><p>Finally Rhett moves again, easing back, so slow, sliding through the lube. For Link, it’s still a lot, still tight, but the slickness makes it feel good as Rhett slides over his sensitive opening.</p><p>Link doesn’t touch his dick, too scared he’ll come immediately. It just strains over his belly and leaks and he’s so hard – harder than he’s ever been in his life. He tenses when Rhett offers to stroke him, reaching for him.</p><p>“Ahh, no no no,” Link pushes Rhett’s hand away, “I’ll jizz, I’m gonna jizz.”</p><p>Rhett just nods and thrusts in again, slow. As they move, Rhett is barely holding it together and there’s a sheen of sweat over him already as he looks down at Link, like he’s wanting to know if he’s okay or he’s scared Link is going to break. So Link meets his eye, holding his gaze.</p><p>“It's okay, go harder,” Link says, and in the next breath his voice is a little softer, “Do it, you’re not gonna break me.. Fuck me, Rhett.” </p><p>“<i>Oh god</i>.”</p><p>Rhett just falls apart, fucking into him. It’s so good, and Link arches up a little, meeting Rhett’s body with every thrust. He feels like he’s on fire as Rhett moves inside him, a <i>slap slap</i> echoing through the room, and Link’s dick leaks with the sound of them fucking.</p><p>Rhett’s still looking at him, his voice breathy as he thrusts, “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Link nods, panting, “it’s so good..”</p><p>Rhett looms over him, opened-mouthed, sighing as he’s overcome with how good it feels.</p><p>“Oh god, Link..” He looks away, making the broken face he makes sometimes in these moments, and Link somehow manages to keep them both together, grabbing Rhett’s chin and making Rhett look at him.</p><p>“Rhett, I can feel your dick..”</p><p>Rhett’s nodding, staring down at him, breathing hard, “oh god, baby.. baby...”</p><p>“I can feel you movin’.. You're so big inside me.."</p><p>Rhett shudders suddenly and comes, warm and wet, and Link feels even more filled up as Rhett’s dick pulses and shoots.</p><p>“Rhett, ahhh, stay in..” Link grabs onto him, fingertips pressing into Rhett’s hips as he makes Rhett stay inside, encouraging him to keep fucking through the slickness.</p><p>When Rhett regains his senses he reaches for Link’s untouched dick, and strokes him good, in time with each thrust, and it takes hardly anything to push Link over.</p><p>He’s holding onto the back of Rhett’s neck, looking into his eyes as he comes, and he can hear his own breathy little sounds as he sighs, “Oh god, ohhh..”</p><p>Rhett holds him through it, staying with him as he comes and shoots onto his belly, up across his chest, and one forceful shot hits him in the neck.</p><p>Rhett keeps fucking gentle as Link comes down, his breath easing, his body relaxing, until finally Rhett softens and slips out.</p><p>Rhett is still leaning over him, with Link’s thighs resting on top of his, and Rhett smiles happily as he leans down and kisses him.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Link sighs, smiling back at him. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>They kiss a little more until finally Rhett slumps over beside him and they wrap each other up in an awkward tangle of limbs. They stay cuddled that way for a long while, talking, and laughing about Rhett’s rocket. They’re both sweaty, sticky, a little overwhelmed, and so in love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sequel Chapter (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to Thinkanddoodle-Rhink for making <a href="https://thinkanddoodle-rhink.tumblr.com/post/635951168118505472">beautiful artwork</a> of these two. ❤</p><p>This is the last sequel chapter! I'll eventually post an epilogue (because I have a hard time letting these boys go.. and I know exactly where they're headed) but this is it for their story. I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>April</b>
  </p>
</div>It’s springtime. They’ve been talking about when it’ll be warm enough to swim in the river, and they’ve already had a couple late night fishing trips where they’ve ended up huddled together under the wool blanket because it was still bitterly cold after the sun went down.<p>Rhett’s become more settled in the milk house, he’s added a few personal things to make it feel homey, and Link keeps his own supply of clothes there to make things easier when they’re going somewhere after work or if he stays over. Link and his mom gave Rhett a CD player for Christmas, and they’re slowly replacing their favorite cassettes with CDs.</p><p>And recently, Link’s come up with a wild notion that Rhett should get a dog. Link’s grandparents always had a dog when he was a kid, but they haven’t had one on the farm in years. His granddad hasn’t voiced his opinion about it, but Link’s grandma seems keen on the idea.</p><p>Rhett, however, hasn’t said anything definite one way or the other, but Link figures a little more prodding might convince him.</p><p>“You could put a dog house right there,” Link says one afternoon, sitting side by side with Rhett on the little step of the milk house. Link is pointing to a grassy area under one of the trees.</p><p>Rhett shakes his head. “I’m not gonna keep a dog in a dog house.”</p><p>“Well where would’ya keep it then?”</p><p>“In the milk house with me.”</p><p>“But it’d be a farm dog.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’d also be <i>my</i> dog, so I’d keep it inside.”</p><p>Link shoots him a smile.“So you’re gonna get one?”</p><p>“No,” Rhett laughs, “this is all hypothetical.”</p><p>“What kind would you get? A lab or somethin’?”</p><p>“Maybe. Or somethin’ smaller.”</p><p>“Smaller?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Link chuckles, “Like a lap dog?”</p><p>“What’s wrong with a lap dog?”</p><p>“Nothin’ man, I just pictured you with a bigger one.”</p><p>Rhett shrugs. “A little dog could sleep with me in the bed.”</p><p>“What about me?”</p><p>“You can sleep there too.”</p><p>“Dude, it’s too small already. You wanna add a dog?”</p><p>“Hey, man,” Rhett grins, “I’m not addin’ anything. This was all your idea.”</p><p>Link grins back at him and they fall silent for a moment.</p><p>“So what’re ya gonna name it?”</p><p>“Link, I’m not getting a dog!” Rhett laughs and elbows his side, and Link leans into him.</p><p>As the dog conversation wanes, Link changes the subject.</p><p>“Did you talk to your mom?”</p><p>“Not yet,” Rhett replies. “Gonna call her on Thursday and see what she says.”</p><p>“You know when it’s gonna be?”</p><p>Rhett shrugs, “I don’t know yet.”</p><p>“You still gonna meet halfway?”</p><p>“I think so. That’s the plan last I heard.”</p><p>“Is your brother gonna be there?”</p><p>“Link, I don’t know!” Rhett snaps exasperatedly. “I said I gotta call her on Thursday.”</p><p>“Okay okay, sorry, I’m just wonderin’.”</p><p>“S’alright.” Rhett leans forward and plucks a long piece of grass, sticking it between his teeth and his cheek. “I just don’t know anything yet.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“But as soon as I know, you’ll know.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>Rhett has been talking to his mom a bit more. She misses him and he’s planning to visit her sometime, somewhere, before summer. He’s hoping he might be able to see his brother too, but it’s all a bit up in the air. Link is anxious to know the details, but it’s the one subject Rhett remains guarded about – he’s cried with Link over the situation, but talking is something entirely different, and Rhett stays pretty quiet no matter how much Link presses him. Maybe it’s because they haven’t settled on a plan yet, or maybe Rhett is afraid to get his hopes up. Maybe it’s both of those things. Sometimes Link fears it’s something else.</p><p>Rhett quickly became a part of the family on the farm, but Link knows it’s not the same thing. It’s not like Rhett’s own family, and his own house, and the place he grew up, and Link can see the way Rhett’s demeanor changes after he’s been talking to his mom. He seems a little happier, and Link is happy for him, but there’s still a little nagging worry at the back of Link’s mind – what if Rhett repairs things with his family and he decides to go home?</p><p>Link imagines he'd go with him, but he worries about his own mom – Georgia's further than he's ever lived from her. He’s not sure if he could leave her all alone. And maybe Rhett wouldn't ask him to come anyway.. They’ve never discussed it.</p><p>Link has been trying to ignore his own worries over the situation. They’ve got another summer laid out ahead of them, and Rhett’s agreed to stay on. He wouldn’t just leave. Not yet, anyway.</p><p>Besides, Link knows it’s selfish to be concerned about himself when he knows how much Rhett misses his family.</p><p>Rhett nudges him with his shoulder. “You wanna go fishin’ tonight?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Link nods.</p><p>“You upset with me?”</p><p>“No, I’m just thinkin’.”</p><p>“Link, look, I know you wanna know, but I don’t got any answers yet.”</p><p>“It’s alright.” Link grabs his own piece of grass and sticks it in his mouth, chewing for a second and then spitting it out. “Dude, that’s gross.”</p><p>“You never chewed grass before?”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Thought you were a farm boy..”</p><p>Link laughs, “I grew up in town, you know that.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Rhett smiles at him and slides a hand up under Link’s work shirt. “But you also know your way around here, and you got that constant farmer’s tan, and you’re always dirty– ”</p><p>“You callin’ me dirty?” Link leans into him, nearly pushing him over, and runs a hand through Rhett’s hair. “You always got hay in your hair and yesterday you were covered in manure.”</p><p>“<i>Covered?</i>” Rhett laughs, “It was on my boots.”</p><p>“And on your jeans.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Link slips his hand down to give Rhett a gentle flick under his ear, “And your neck.”</p><p>Rhett shoves his own hand higher up Link’s shirt, tickling his ribs. “You sayin’ you don’t like me when I’m covered in horse shit?”</p><p>“No,” Link squirms, laughing, “pretty sure I <i>do</i> if I still wanna get you naked when you’re covered in it.”</p><p>“You want me to go roll in it right now?”</p><p>“No!” Link is still laughing, torn between trying to get out from under Rhett’s tickling fingers and wanting him to continue.</p><p>“Because I can,” Rhett slips a hand around to Link’s back and tickles up his spine. “I’ll go get nice and dirty for ya.”</p><p>Link arches into the touch for a second and then manages to get away, jumping up suddenly and turning towards the milk house door. “C’mon.”</p><p>“Where you goin’?” Rhett rises and follows Link inside.</p><p>“Gonna take a shower,” Link replies, already halfway across the room. “You comin’?”</p><p>“<i>You</i> comin’?” Rhett asks and Link doesn’t have to look at him to know he’s grinning.</p><p>“I wanna,” Link replies, toeing off his boots and pulling his shirt up and over his head, tossing it onto the bathroom floor.</p><p>Rhett just laughs, and Link can hear the clink of his belt buckle, and within a matter of seconds they’re both standing there naked, waiting for the shower water to warm up.</p><p>Rhett dips his head down, nudging his face against Link’s, kissing along his jawline while Link fiddles with the water. When it finally feels warm enough, Link steps in, turning sideways to leave room for a second person, and he grabs Rhett’s hand and pulls him in too.</p><p> </p><p>Rhett calls his mom on Thursday after dinner, and Link tries not to hover in the doorway of the kitchen.</p><p>This is it. Or the start, anyway. It’s a good thing, Link keeps telling himself. He wants Rhett to be happy, and he wants things to be right between Rhett and his family.</p><p>But it’s hard listening to just one side of the conversation, not sure what Rhett’s mom might be saying, or what the plan is going to be, or even if there still is a plan. Maybe it’ll fall apart. And then Rhett will fall apart.</p><p>Link leaves the kitchen and wanders into the living room, trying to distract himself with the Wheel of Fortune episode his grandparents are watching on their old rabbit-eared television set. He takes a seat on the little footstool at his granddad’s feet and he’s only there for a second when the old man speaks.</p><p>“You’re blockin’ the TV.”</p><p>“Oh.” Link shifts and slips down to the floor, sitting cross-legged on the hardwood.</p><p>“You doin’ okay, Sugar?” his grandma asks from her chair, and she must know something’s up because Link hasn’t watched television with them since he was a kid.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Link replies over the blare of the game show.</p><p>“Rhett on his phone call?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>There’s a pause, and maybe his grandma isn’t sure what more to ask, or maybe she isn’t sure how much to say in front of his granddad. He knows how things are, but it’s still a topic he doesn’t discuss with them.</p><p>“You worried for him?”</p><p>Link nods, his eyes locked on the screen where Vanna White is turning letters. “Mostly worried it won’t happen.”</p><p>“What’s Rhett think?”</p><p>“I dunno, he won’t say much about it.”</p><p>“He’s probably worryin’ too.”</p><p>“Yeah.. I guess.”</p><p>“Think about if that were you and your mama.”</p><p>“I know..”</p><p>“It’d be hard.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.”</p><p>They fall quiet for a moment, and the only sound is the clattering of the spinning wheel on the television. It’s obnoxious, but it provides a good distraction as it drowns out the murmur of Rhett’s voice in the kitchen.</p><p>“Well, I sure hope it works out for him. Be an awful shame if they turned him away again– ”</p><p>Suddenly Link’s granddad pipes up from his armchair. “Whatever they got to say don’t matter.”</p><p>Link turns to look at him, and his granddad meets his eye for a moment before turning his attention back to the television, and he speaks again as if he’s talking directly to the screen.</p><p>“He can stay here long as he wants.”</p><p>Link’s gaze flicks to his grandma who is giving him a gentle smile. “You heard your granddad. He’s got a place to stay. The rest’ll get sorted some way, some how.”</p><p>Link stays on the floor, trying to focus on the game show puzzle until he finally hears the clunk as Rhett hangs up. Link rises immediately and heads for the kitchen.</p><p>Rhett is still standing by the phone, almost as if he’s in a daze, but he doesn’t look broken.</p><p>“How’d it go?” Link asks from the doorway.</p><p>Rhett glances up at him, his eyebrows raised in surprise. “Good.”</p><p>“Yeah? You gonna see her?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>They stare at each other for a moment and Link wants to run to him but he’s not sure what Rhett needs. </p><p>“You– you wanna– You need a hug?”</p><p>Rhett nods. “Yep.”</p><p>They stand in the kitchen, hugging each other, and Link can feel the stress seeming to drain from Rhett’s body. He feels a bit looser, more relaxed, and Link holds him a little tighter, almost afraid Rhett might fall.</p><p>“You’re not gonna faint, are ya?”</p><p>“Nope,” Rhett murmurs and he tucks his face a little deeper into Link’s neck, “just relieved.”</p><p>So it’s settled. He’ll be seeing his mom in May.</p><p>Link stays over that night, and when they’re cuddled up in the little bed he can’t help but think that Rhett seems happier than he has in awhile. Their conversation is upbeat and Rhett keeps talking about the drive and how long it’ll likely take to meet his mom halfway. He wonders if she’ll look any different, or if she’ll think he does. It’s been awhile.</p><p>He talks about what he might wear – wondering if he should get some new dress clothes or if his work clothes are good enough. Link assures him that his mom likely won’t care what he’s wearing, she’ll just be happy to see him.</p><p>Rhett <i>doesn’t</i> talk about what might happen after that first visit– whether he’ll make another trip and see his brother too, and maybe eventually his dad, or if he thinks they’ll ask him to come back home – and whether he would or not.</p><p>Link wants to ask about it, but he’s afraid to hear the answer, so he stays quiet. </p><p>When the conversation wanes and they’re both sleepy and yawning, Link moves in a little closer against Rhett’s side, trying to find a comfortable spot in the single bed. </p><p>“You’re really gonna put a dog in here with us?” Link asks and he can feel the gentle rumble of laughter in Rhett’s body.</p><p>“I’m not gettin’ a dog,” Rhett mumbles sleepily.</p><p>Link smiles in the darkness. “I mean, you said you were gonna keep it in the bed. Your words, not mine, dude.”</p><p>“Yeah, true,” Rhett replies, and Link can tell he’s smiling too. “So I guess you’re gonna have’ta go.”</p><p>“Oh, so that’s how you’re gonna get rid of me?” Link asks, pinching the soft spot just above Rhett’s hip.</p><p>“That’s it, man,” Rhett laughs, trying to squirm away from his hand. “Goodbye Link, hello dog!”</p><p>Link rears up suddenly and throws a leg over Rhett, and they wrestle in the darkness until Link somehow manages to get both of Rhett’s wrists pinned above his head.</p><p>Link can feel Rhett’s panting breath, hot on his face, as he chuckles and feigns resistance against the grasp Link has on him.</p><p>Link stares down at him for a moment, barely making out Rhett’s profile in the moonlight. He wishes he could see better in the darkness. It might be easier to know what Rhett’s thinking.</p><p>“You’re not really gonna get rid of me,” Link asks, his voice quieter than it had been a moment before. “Are ya?”</p><p>He feels stupid asking. It was a joke, and he was the one who started the conversation anyway.</p><p>But it’s dark, and it’s late, and he feels like he has to know.</p><p>“Link.” Rhett falls quiet for a moment and Link can feel him go lax. “I was joking..”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Link eases his grip on Rhett’s wrists and Rhett slips a hand free and reaches up for him, sliding sweaty fingers around the back of Link’s neck and pulling him down. Link goes with it, letting himself fall onto Rhett’s chest as he holds him there.</p><p>“I ain’t lookin’ to get rid’a you,” Rhett speaks into his hair. “You’ll have’ta get rid’a me first.”</p><p>“Not gonna do that,” Link mumbles against Rhett’s chest.</p><p>“Well, good, then we’re stuck with each other, I guess.”</p><p>“Gonna need a bigger bed for a dog then,” Link mutters, but he’s smiling again.</p><p>Rhett laughs and pulls him over onto his side, tangling their arms and legs together, and they fall asleep that way.</p><p> </p><p>A week later, on a sunny afternoon, Rhett tells Link to get in the truck.</p><p>Link gets in without thinking much about it. He figures they’re just heading into town to pick up some feed. But when Rhett turns left instead of right, Link looks over at him.</p><p>“Where we goin’?”</p><p>Rhett keeps driving, as if he hasn’t even heard the question.</p><p>“Rhett.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Where are we goin’?”</p><p>Rhett glances over at him and grins, and if they’re going somewhere special Rhett’s not saying.</p><p>“Is it a surprise?”</p><p>Rhett just shrugs and clicks on the radio.</p><p>Link watches him for a second, but Rhett’s eyes are on the road, so Link glances around the truck cab, trying to see if there’s any sign of where they might be going. There’s nothing out of the ordinary. No tools, no tackle boxes, no extra clothes, no snacks, no picnic lunch – not that they’ve been on a picnic and Link’s suddenly distracted thinking that they should do that someday.</p><p>He looks at Rhett again, and Rhett is still focused on the road, and suddenly Link knows.</p><p>They’re getting a dog.</p><p>They’re going to get a dog and Rhett is trying to keep it a secret. </p><p>It’ll likely be a lap dog, which isn’t what Link had been imagining, but if it’ll make Rhett happy it’s fine. And maybe bringing a new pet to the milk house means that Rhett is definitely still planning to stay. It makes Link feel a bit hopeful. He knows that type of reasoning isn’t very sound, but he’s looking for any signs that Rhett isn’t going to just up and leave if the situation with his family improves.</p><p>It’s less than two weeks until Rhett sees his mom. Link isn’t sure if it’s going to change things, and he hasn’t asked. It’s not time for that, and he just wants Rhett to be happy.</p><p>And Rhett wouldn’t get a dog and then just leave, would he? Link isn’t sure.</p><p>He takes another inconspicuous look around the cab, trying to spot a leash or some sign of future dog-ownership, but there’s nothing. If they weren’t driving in the absolute wrong direction, Link would be convinced they were just picking up feed like they would on any other trip in the truck.</p><p>Finally Link gives up, and focuses on the window, staring out at the passing fields and smiling to himself.</p><p>The drive isn’t long, less than ten minutes, and they’re on a back road Link isn’t very familiar with when the truck slows and Rhett takes them down a long gravel driveway lined with old gnarled apple trees. There’s a little two-storey clapboard farmhouse at the end, with a rusted tin roof and a weathered front porch. The barn in behind the house is long gone – just the stone foundation remains.</p><p>They park at the end of the drive, and Link eyes wander as he and Rhett climb out of the truck and approach the farmhouse. The bushes are overgrown, and there’s wildflowers by the front step. Link is listening for barking, and looking for signs of dogs, but he doesn’t hear or see anything. The place looks pretty abandoned.</p><p>“What’re we doing?”</p><p>“Just come with me,” Rhett says as he leads him up the porch steps. When they reach the front door, Link expects Rhett to knock but instead he puts a key in the lock and opens the door.</p><p>Link follows him inside.</p><p>It's empty. Well, not completely.</p><p>There's a little vase of wildflowers on the counter next to Link’s cassette player.</p><p>“Rhett, what..?”</p><p>Link’s brain is still looking for dogs and he can’t quite comprehend what’s happening. </p><p>“It's for us,” Rhett explains, “if you wanna..”</p><p>“For us?”</p><p>“Yeah.. To live in.”</p><p>Rhett is rubbing the back of his neck and he’s got a look on his face – some odd mix of terror and hopefulness – and Link can only stare back at him.</p><p>“Did you..” Link starts, still confused, “I mean.. <i>WHAT</i>?”</p><p>“I bought it.”</p><p>“Rhett!” Link is so shocked he actually shoves Rhett, and then grabs his work shirt and pulls him back, tilting his head up to kiss him hard. </p><p>“<i>Man</i>,” Link says, pulling away for a moment. “I thought we were here to get a dog.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yeah, ‘cause I been talkin’ about it so much.”</p><p>Rhett laughs and shakes his head, reaching for Link’s hand. “C’mon.”</p><p> </p><p>They take a quick look around the farmhouse, climbing some narrow stairs to a second floor with three bedrooms, and a bathroom with an old clawfoot tub. There’s a shower head over the top, with a shiny circular rod, just waiting for a new shower curtain.</p><p>“Dude, it’s got a bathtub!”</p><p>Rhett grins at him. “Yeah, no more tiny shower.”</p><p>Link nods and grins back at him. Despite how much he loved being in the little milk house shower with Rhett, this will give them much more space, and maybe Rhett won’t have to hunch when he showers. And maybe they can take baths together.</p><p>Link climbs into the tub fully-clothed and leans back, lifting his legs and dangling them over either side. “Can you see us in this thing?”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Rhett laughs, waggling his eyebrows. “I been thinkin’ about it.”</p><p> </p><p>They explore the bedrooms with the creaky wood floors and the peeling wallpaper, and Link looks out every window to see what kind of view each room has. He’d like a room with lots of light, and he decides the bedroom farthest from the stairs will be theirs because it has the best view, looking out over the front lawn and the apple trees.</p><p>They head back downstairs and explore the main floor. There’s a living room, and a kitchen with an old corner bench to serve as a breakfast nook. Beyond the kitchen, there’s an unfinished mud room with a washer and dryer and a massive freezer which looks like it hasn’t been used in decades. Another door opens to a tiny staircase leading down to an unfinished basement with a dirt floor. There’s a fuse box on the wall and some ancient dusty lawn chairs folded up in a corner. A rusted bicycle leans against the back wall next to a dilapidated door. </p><p>“Where’s that go?”</p><p>“Leads out to the backyard. Lawn’s on an angle.”</p><p>Link doesn’t stay long in the basement with the darkness and the cobwebs, and he leads Rhett back up the rickety stairs.</p><p>“Place was cheap,” Rhett explains from behind him. “It needs a bit of fixin’ up.”</p><p>Link turns around and kisses him. “Rhett, it’s amazing.”</p><p>The place does need work, and it’s technically pretty small, but compared to the milk house it seems like a castle, and Link is just thrilled that they’re going to have a place together. Not the tiny milk house on his grandparent’s farm. Not Rhett’s place that Link just visits.</p><p>It’ll be a place of their own. A place to do as they please.</p><p>After the excitement of looking around, and a silly conversation about who’s going to cook their meals and who’s going to do the cleaning, they head back outside and sit on the front step together. </p><p>“You think your mom’s gonna be okay with it?” Rhett’s got a worry line across his forehead as he looks over at Link. “You livin’ with me?”</p><p>“<i>Dude</i>,” Link replies, “look at everything that’s happened this year.. If she ain’t mad about that she’s not gonna be mad about this.”</p><p>“Yeah, true…” Rhett’s still looking at him, as if he’s trying to read something in his eyes. “And you really didn’t know?”</p><p>Link grins and shakes his head. “I had no idea..”</p><p>“I was tryin’ to keep it quiet, to surprise ya, but I thought maybe you’d figured it out.”</p><p>“No! I was worried you were gonna go back to Georgia.”</p><p>“Go back? Why??”</p><p>“I thought.. with you seein’ your mom…” Link pauses for a second, not entirely sure how to explain. “I thought if you fixed things with your family you’d go back.”</p><p>Rhett stares at him, wide-eyed, “What about you?”</p><p>Link shrugs and looks away, and he suddenly feels a bit emotional about it. He was stupid to think Rhett would just leave him. There’s a lump forming in his throat and he can’t seem to make himself reply. He sits with his elbows resting on his knees, arms outstretched, palms open and questioning.</p><p>“You thought I’d leave you here?”</p><p>“God, Rhett, I didn’t know.. It’s your <i>family</i>.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you’re <i>you</i>." Rhett reaches for Link’s hand and pulls it over, holding it between both of his own. “I was never thinkin’ of leaving. You’re stuck with me, remember?”</p><p>“Yeah, I know, but you just seemed so happy about it..”</p><p>“Well yeah, <i>I am</i>. And everything seemed to be fallin’ into place. I got the house, and then I found out I’m gonna see my mama..”</p><p>“I didn’t..” Link starts, “You didn’t say much so I didn’t know.. I just knew you were happy.. I didn’t know if that still meant with me.. or..”</p><p>“Of course with you!” Rhett’s still watching him, but Link can’t quite bring himself to look back. “Hey man, look at me, look..”</p><p>Link turns his head, and when he meets Rhett’s gaze he can see all the love and yearning and honesty in his eyes, and Link realizes it was ridiculous to think Rhett would leave him. This is who they are now. Rhett and Link. Together. They’re not going to leave each other.</p><p>“I should’a said more,” Rhett continues, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Rhett, it’s alright..” Link says and he’s pretty sure he’s going to cry if they don’t change the subject. “I mean.. look where we are.”</p><p>“Our house.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Rhett nods. “And listen, I know you might wanna go back to school. I’m not tryin’ to tie you here. I just thought we could have our own place this summer, and if you go.. you’ll know where I’ll be.”</p><p>They look at each other for a moment, and Link knows they’re both thinking about last summer when Link was so worried about going back to school – wondering where Rhett would end up, so scared that they’d lose each other.</p><p>“..And then you could come back when you’re done..” Rhett continues. “If you still wanna.”</p><p>“Rhett, god, of course I’d come back,” Link says quietly. “I don’t even know if I wanna go to school anyway. Right now I just wanna be here.”</p><p>He hasn’t made any plans to go back in the fall – he hasn’t reregistered, or even looked into it, and it seems like his so-called ‘gap year’ is already turning into ‘years’.</p><p>“Yeah, but eventually you might,” Rhett replies, “and I don’t wanna keep you from it.”</p><p>“I know..” Link nods and turns his hand over, interlocking his fingers with Rhett’s. “We’ll figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>They spend a long time on the front step, talking, and making plans for their house, and dreaming about the future.</p><p>“We should definitely get a dog now though,” Link says.</p><p>“Yeah, but no dog house.”</p><p>“We need a bigger bed then.”</p><p>“Of course,” Rhett agrees, “So you’re okay with a lap dog?”</p><p>“Rhett, we can get whatever you want.”</p><p>“Good.” Rhett is quiet for a second and then he shoots Link a smile. “I’m gonna name it Merle.”</p><p>Link smiles back at him and rests his head on Rhett’s shoulder.</p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p>He still hasn’t figured out the rest of his life, but this part makes sense. This is where he’s supposed to be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>